


《等到出道以後就標記你》不仲/樹我

by ju_ri_1101



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Relationships: matsumurahokuto/kyomototaiga, tanakajuri/kyomototaiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

１

「樹……在嗎？」

京本輕敲田中的房門，沒料到一敲便順勢打開了房門，似乎沒有關上門鎖；房間裡漆黑一遍，窗簾被拉得緊緊地完全透不進光，只能隱約在走廊昏暗的光線下看見床上有人。

「樹？」京本又喚了一聲。

仍然是沒有回應。

可惡。京本這樣想。

下午因為靈感之神降臨，只顧著跟JESSE寫曲完全沒搭理田中算他不對，可是現在人都親身到田中跟松村的房間給他道歉了，明明在床上也完全不回應，田中這次也太小氣。

「喂—差不多該應我一聲了吧……嗚呀！！」

走到床邊，京本便被某人給拉下摔到床上，房門吱唉地給關上了，咯嗒一聲上了鎖，房間完全伸手不見五指。

「好啦算我下午不對啦，不過你也知道，我跟JESSE根本只是工作吧——」

京本意圖想要解釋，他淡淡地說著，看不見那人的臉龐，也不曉得他的表情，京本以為那人是田中在鬧脾氣。

「唔……！」

猛地被誰吻住，俱侵略性地佔有京本的唇齒，那唇柔軟得過份，像綿花糖一般碰上便要溶掉，那人沉重的氣息靠近，京本便知道他不是田中了，想要反抗可是被狠狠抓住，被壓在身下的姿勢讓人羞恥，更沒辦法用力推開。

松村吻住京本的吻，硬將舌頭伸了進去，將貝齒收納舌下，乘著京本呼息之間碰著他的舌尖，帶著粗橫地將迫京本回應自己，京本在自己身下不斷反抗，用力想要推開自己，可一個OMEGA的力氣又如何跟一個ALPHA的相比？

「唔…松村、不要……」松村稍微放開自己的嘴巴，京本馬上說，希望挽回松村的理智，可這刻松村壓根不像平常的他，沒辦法看清楚他的眼神，卻京本感覺出松村此刻必然是紅了眼，非進行下去不可。

信息素此刻散發了出來，這是頭一回京本感覺到松村的信息素，是墨水的味道。

「不…不要……」

散發著信息素代表著什麼，京本太清楚，雖然不是令人討厭的味道，可京本就想盡全力阻止它發生。

不行。

我明明——

跟樹約好了。

「不要討厭我，京本」

此刻，松村悄聲說，卻在京本耳中撼動得似投下一枚炸彈，京本更用力地反抗，卻自己也開始被松村的信息素所擾亂，漸漸也使不上力氣。

衣服被松村褪去，松村在自己白晢的胸膛上留下印記，京本只能在迷離中感覺到屬於自己的陽光氣息也散發了出來，松村似乎不抗拒，更放任地烙下吻痕；讓人無力的疼痛一下一下落下，京本放棄了掙扎，在信息素互相交纏之間，身為一個OMEGA 只能讓事情發展。

下身被松村握住的時候還是讓京本身軀一震，下意識想要推開，卻沒法辦到。松村的舌尖是那麼的靈活地挑逗著自己，自己身體愉悅的反應更令京本感到無限的罪惡感；津液弄濕了床單，下身變得腫脹發痛，松村也脫下了他的衣服，赤裸地與京本的緊貼在一起。

松村的呼息變得更混淆，他毫不憐惜地將京本翻身過去，用自己的濕潤打開了京本的祕密，先在外面試探幾下，京本倒抽了一口氣，抓緊了床單——

「唔——痛、」松村似乎是忍耐到極限，眼見幾下的試探京本沒什麼反應，便一口氣挺進，這樣連天生特別有反應的OMEGA也受不了，京本悶在枕頭呻吟著，松村卻像沒聽見地一胡腦兒瘋狂抽動，京本抓著床單的指尖發白了又乏力，放鬆後又抓緊，只能如此一直重覆讓自己減輕痛楚。

「唔……不要！！！」

突如其來，松村吻上自己的後頸，是想要標記的動作！！！

京本似是花光最後力氣似地，猛地抽身，避開了松村的吻。

也許是標記的位置被吻過，信息素變得更濃郁了，松村沒強行繼續標記的動作，只是重新推下京本，忘我地抽插。

墨水跟陽光的味道融合，又分散開來，京本嘤嚀地在枕頭前低吟著，卻卡在喉嚨裡說不出來，沒多久，松村便發洩在自己裡面了。

松村退了出來，喘息著，墨水的味道漸漸褪去，室內的氣溫一下子降低，變得冷靜了。

「……我——」回復理智的松村似乎終於發現自己做了什麼樣的事情，他想說話，卻才剛說一字，便被京本一拳揮過去，「——啊！」

漆黑中，松村似乎能感受到京本的絕望和憤怒。

他本想任由京本毆打自己，可是京本只是揮了一拳，半句話都沒說，待信息素變得冷靜之後，便穿回衣服離開了房間。

京本不懂。

松村是ALPHA，為什麼會像OMEGA 發情期一樣失去控制，甚至……對自己下手？

糟透了。

「哦？大我，你到哪裡去了？樹剛剛來過找你哦」回到自己的房間，京本面對高地的提問，嘴唇卻只會因不曉得是憤怒還是屈辱而不住顫抖，無法回答。

「大我？還好吧？」

高地本來只是坐在床上玩著手機，看見京本沒回答，抬頭看了看京本。

「嗯，沒事兒，我剛剛到便利店去了，我等會兒跟樹聯絡，謝了」

不想被高地看見現在的自己，京本馬上退了一步，躲在房間陰暗的角落，語氣裝著沒事兒一般，輕快回答。

然而心裡跳得極快。

「ＯＫ～」高地聽見京本的答覆跟平常沒兩樣，也沒再懷疑，重新回到手機的畫面去。

京本溜進浴室，上了鎖，拉開自己的身體是一遍狼藉，被松村啃咬過的皮膚通紅而種滿了吻痕，讓人羞恥的是還差點被標記了。

明明——

是跟田中的約定。

『等到出道那天，我就標記你』

帶著青澀的笑臉，田中的臉龐在京本的眼中忽明忽暗，閃爍著回憶中的花火。

京本再也忍不住，蹲在浴室中，將水龍頭開到最大，讓水聲哇啦地充斥著整個空間，他咬緊自己的拳頭，不讓自己發出半點聲音，身子不住地發抖，眼淚直往下流。

再痛，也比不上此刻難受的心痛。


	2. Chapter 2

２

「沒事兒吧？洗那麼久的？」京本剛從浴室走出來，情緒已經平伏不少，相比起以往洗澡的時間都要久了一些，也沒慣常的歌聲襯托，高地感到有點兒哪裡不對勁，狐疑地問道。  
「哦…沒什麼，洗著洗著有點寫曲的靈感，多等了一會兒才出來了」京本一臉正經地回答，沒太多表情變化的冷臉沒繼續讓高地起疑。  
「啊啊，這個我聽過，中島健人聽說也是這樣，聽著水聲特別有靈感」過去的伙伴也是同樣情況讓高地深信不疑，他表示明白地點點頭，便關掉手機，平躺床上，拉高了被子，「那麼，我先睡了哦，麻煩你關燈了，大我」  
「嗯」

高地總是比京本先睡，待高地熟悉而平穩的呼吸聲在背後響起的時候，京本還在坐化妝桌前面發呆，手裡拿著高地的保濕水連蓋子也沒擰開。

輕嘆一口氣，事已至此，就當今天什麼都沒發生吧。

反正估計松村也不會對外說吧？

『唷』這時還是有點兒想念田中，京本拿起了手機，在聊天室送出去，『睡了？』

看看時間，快凌晨一點，差不多是田中平常要睡的時間，大概這時候他都在刷推特看飯們的留言，果不其然，訊息馬上被標示為「已讀」。

京本一直在等待田中的回覆，說點什麼都好，這刻就是想要田中的安慰也好什麼都好，可田中就是一直沒有回覆，京本將手機拿在手中，發呆似地盯著聊天室的畫面，然而那個已讀的訊息，一直未被回應。

咯咯——

「KYOMO」門外輕輕傳來敲門聲，彷彿就正正敲在京本的心扉上，京本驀地緊張起來，心裡噗通噗通跳個不停，生怕打擾高地，京本馬上輕力地打開了酒店房門。

是田中。

「樹」京本輕聲喚著，努力忍住內心翻騰的思緒，要是這刻突然抱著田中的話會顯得很奇怪，京本裝著和平常一樣，淡然的表情婉柔的聲線。  
「到哪裡去了你？」田中似乎也很著急這事兒，他劈頭便問，蹙著眉。

京本慢慢地關上房門，就跟田中站在房門外，他們的身高不算相差很遠，可這刻京本站在田中面前就像犯錯事的小孩一樣，身影被比下去了。

「……我到你房想找你一起去便利店買冰條，沒想到你不在，我便自己去便利店吃冰條了——」爛借口。可這是京本能想出來最切合人設的說法，但求熟識自己的田中別看出自己在演戲。

「你到過我房？」沒想到田中關注的點並不在便利店上，他著緊地問道。  
「誒？」  
「我說，你到過我房？那麼你進去了沒？」田中追問道，焦急的態度讓京本意外，除了工作的事情，幾乎沒見過田中這樣慌張的樣子，田中的表情也讓京本感到生怕。  
「我……我沒啊——我敲了門，看見沒人給我開門，我就獨個兒去便利店了啊——」

說了謊。

雖說謊言算不上什麼犯罪行為，可在京本心目中簡直跟殺了人沒什麼分別，更何況，自從他和田中確立了關係起，他就沒對田中說過半句假話。

「哦——北斗那傢伙大概睡了吧，今天演出之後大家都挺累的……」田中鬆一口氣的樣子，眼神晃動了一下，又搔了搔頭髮。

也是頭一回，京本明確地感覺到，似乎田中也是有事情沒跟自己說清楚。

「嗯——」

京本點點頭，腦海飛快地思考著，在想田中和松村之間自己不知道的事情，可沒想一會兒，田中便拉了拉自己的手，倏地用力地將自己拉向田中的懷裡。

「不過話說回來，」田中將頭靠近京本，低聲在京本耳邊吐息著，「KYOMO今天的信息素有點濃郁呢……」田中帶著笑意，手裡不安份地攀上京本的腰肢，京本順勢也抱著田中，「是差不多了嗎？」

就只顧著要洗澡，沒注意努力收回信息素，才那麼一點點的改變便讓田中嗅出來了。

也許是受到京本陽光氣味的影響，田中也不自覺散發出信息素來，甜膩的蘋果香味包圍著京本……

甜膩？田中的蘋果信息素，有這麼甜膩的嗎？

「嗯……還沒，」京本有點兒害羞，這樣靠近田中無論多少次還是會讓他心動不已，他悄聲回答，推了推田中示意，「而且，明天還有公演——」表示還是休息至上。

雖然感覺田中的信息素和以前有哪裡不一樣，可是被蘋果的香氣包圍著，被田中的信息素包圍著，還是讓此刻的京本感到安心，那顆一直緊繃著的心，也終於慢慢地安定下來。

「……好吧，反正，我們也快出道了，」田中帶暗示地說，手還沒有從京本的腰間放下來，可是信息素卻慢慢地退卻。

？

快要出道了，所以——？

「嗯？」京本帶著期待又怕受傷的心情，裝不懂，歪了歪頭。  
「就你心機，還在裝不懂」田中壞笑著指尖彈了彈京本的眉心，京本下意識閉上眼睛，下一秒便感受到某張溫暖、輕柔的雙唇覆上自己。

但才剛碰上的瞬間，田中便放開了自己。

「嗯？」張開眼睛，看見的是田中慌亂的神情，他的指尖在自己的唇上來回地摩蹭著，帶著不可思議的表情。  
「啊，剛剛，好像聽見有人來了，抱歉抱歉」

下一秒，田中卻又毫不在意地勾起笑意，他摸著京本柔軟的頭毛，壞心眼地用力揉了幾下。

「啊——！」京本下意識反抗著，可是田中比他更快了一步。

田中帶著濃濃的笑容，向京本靠過去，京本乖巧地閉上眼睛，迎接田中深深一吻，比平常更用力，抓著自己腰間的手溫熱著透出了田中的愛意，京本拉起了田中的手，熱切地回應著這吻。

甜膩的蘋果味融合著陽光的氣息，是讓京本安心的味道，京本和田中的舌尖互相交疊在一起，濕潤的呼息喚起了他們的慾望，他們越往下吻，呼出的氣息卻更為粗野，田中的手撩起了京本的上衣，直接以指尖緩慢地在京本的腰間畫著無止境的線，京本感到又愛又恨，因為太癢想推開，卻又放不開田中。

「嗯……樹」作為努力家型偶像的專業還是喚醒了京本的理智，被田中撩撥著想要的感覺，京本輕輕推開了田中，「明天……還有演唱會——」京本的聲線聽著有點顫抖抖，像是連自己也無法說服的樣子，田中看著這個京本的樣子，再度揚起笑臉。

摸了摸京本的頭頂。

「好吧」放開了京本，田中後退了一步，示意回到自己房間，「那麼，明天見吧」  
「嗯，明天見」

京本點頭，反手握著自己的門把，輕地扭開，兩人以面向對方的視線莞爾著慢慢退後，直至京本看著田中回到自己的房間，遙遠地向著他揮了揮手，才關上自己房間的門。

見過田中後，剛剛近乎崩潰的心情被舒緩不少，事實的確他和松村發生了無法逆轉的事情，可是京本說服自己，想繼續跟田中這樣下去，就必須要忘記這破事兒。

深呼吸一口氣，京本走向自己的床邊，躺平下來，拉好被褥，以他的認知，松村是絕對不可能說出來的，那麼失控的松村大概不會再見到第二次，以後繼續避開當不仲組就好，睡了一覺，明天什麼都好。

京本摸了摸自己那張被田中憐惜地吻過的唇，甜滋滋地聽著旁邊高地平緩的呼吸聲，也漸漸睡去。

另一邊廂，田中揮揮手，遠處看見京本關上了房門，他抿了抿下唇。

森本、JESSE、他和松村都是ALPHA，所以打從第一天他們六人要分酒店房的時候，大家都下意識避開了跟OMEGA的京本同一間房間，避免發生AO效應；當時就只有是BETA的高地適合跟京本一起睡，結果森本跟JESSE，他和松村，高地跟京本的組合一直持續著。

忘記了大約什麼時候開始，他漸漸感受到同房的松村身為ALPHA卻不對勁的部份，松村想過要調房，跟高地一間房，但不曉得為什麼又放棄掉，大概是祕密被一個人知道，總好過被所有人知道。

松村是同時擁有ALPHA跟OMEGA特性的人，平常就跟一般的ALPHA沒什麼分別，可是定期會遇上讓OMEGA苦惱不已的發情期，田中知道自己的信息素跟松村的不配合，為免影響松村，一般這種時候他都找個藉口躲到其他人的房間讓松村自己留在房間裡度過。

演唱會中後段開始便發現松村不太對勁，墨水的味道越發濃烈，田中替松村推搪過去，讓自己參加了森本和JESSE發起的電動大會，為松村找了個藉口讓他自己留在房中度過發情期。

田中躺在床上，整間房間都是松村墨水的味道——

還有，隱約嗅到屬於京本的陽光氣息……

田中再度撫摸著自己剛親過京本的嘴唇，再度抿緊。

他翻了個身，背後松村。

明明，說過出道以後，要標記京本的人，

是我。


	3. Chapter 3

３

「啊，北斗，你忘了這個」早上被森本跟JESSE的起床作弄計劃弄醒，不明就裡地拍了將要上傳到YOUTUBE的錄像，到真正要起床收拾東西的時候，松村跟田中都沒太多的交談，帶著少許起床氣的只是埋頭收拾自己的行李準備退房。  
「哦，謝謝」取回田中替自己在梳妝台漏掉的眼線筆，松村簡短地回答，卻在準備將眼線筆放回化妝袋之中，雙眼發怔地盯著它看。

『北斗，有帶眼線筆嗎？』  
『啊，茶色就好，謝謝』——

前陣子才借過給京本的眼線筆，松村看見它便想起了京本，昨晚的回憶如海水倒灌，一下子全都浮現在眼前。

糟透了——

不，是連「糟透了」了這字，也沒辦法完全說明到底事情有多惡劣。

首先是自己忘了帶抑制劑，其次是被京本發現自己會像OMEGA一樣發情的祕密，最糟的是居然還撲倒了京本，強行跟他發生了關係……

松村摸了摸被京本狠狠地揍了一拳的臉頰，早上起床還是有點腫，但不算太明顯，摸上去也不痛了，看來當時京本生氣極了，不過不算太用力，是為自己今天的演唱會跟偶像的身份留了餘地嗎？

想到京本可能在那種情況下也為自己考慮過了，松村更覺得自己惡劣。

單憑「無法抗拒發情期」是無法作為藉口的，要是立場互換，松村肯定會殺了對方。

可京本就只揍了自己一拳，甚至剛剛過來拍突襲起床時也跟平時沒兩樣，反倒是自己走神了，還讓森本給自己打圓場。

「……北斗？」田中的聲音像從遠方終於飄進松村的耳朵，松村一驚，整個身子抖了一下，但仍緊握著手中的眼線筆，「沒事兒吧？」似乎田中喚了自己好幾次，一直走神的松村讓田中感到擔憂，松村搖搖頭。  
「…抱歉，沒事兒」松村試著提起精神，重新投入收拾裡，飛快地將化妝品都掃進袋裡，又跑著浴室查看有沒有取漏掉的東西。  
「昨晚……」田中頓了一下，還是強迫自己說下去，「你不是發作了麼？沒有抑制劑，身體今天還好嗎？」試探著問題，果不其然，松村聽見關於昨晚的事情，背影似是怔在原地，帶顫抖的聲線裝平常。  
「啊，沒什麼，都習慣了」

田中看著松村的背影，良久沒說話，心裡百味陳雜。

「……那就好，今天演出受不了的時候跟大家說一下，我跟他們說你感冒了狀態不太好，大家會替你圓場的」說著不干事的話，松村扭頭過來感激地點點頭，兩個人就這樣有的沒的搭著話，說今天演唱會的改動、新曲的事情、便利店出新口味的冰條了很想嚐嚐看……便一同離開了酒店房，與大伙兒會合。

≒

乘著演唱會前還有點時間，YOUTUBE方面想要拍攝幾個飽覽城市的映像，田中老樣子是駕車負責人，松村登車的時候，卻發現就只餘下京本身邊的空座了。

京本似乎也發現了這件事，他迎上松村的眼神彷彿就在說『你膽敢坐過來試試』，氣勢凌人，松村想要跟前面的高地說聲換座，可高地跟JESSE玩得不亦樂乎。京本注意到這一點，他輕輕地拍了拍身邊盯著窗景的森本。

「我上一下廁所，你們再等等我」說罷，又走下了車廂，經過松村身邊的時候，半眼也沒捎過松村。

「啊，北斗你來了，要坐窗邊嗎？」最會觀察氣氛的森本果然不負京本所託，他注意到松村有機會跟京本坐在一起的時候，馬上挪動身子讓松村坐進去，自己就坐在中間分隔開兩人。  
「好啊，謝謝」松村讀懂了京本的用意，馬上坐了過去，順利地讓森本繼續當分隔不仲組的角色。

結果所謂的飽覽城市也沒走太多景點，原定三個地方的行程因為他們六人話太嘮在每個地點都花費太多時間，只是跑了一個景點便進行午飯的拍攝，結果就要回會場準備晚上的演唱會，每個人都說著好可惜，好不容易來到北海道一次想要看更多，被YOUTUBE工作人員半好笑半訓著他們廢話太多。

一路上京本老樣子沒怎麼說話，反倒是森本坐在中間正好跟前面的JESSE不停打鬧，一整車的人都笑翻了天，松村一直偷看著京本，京本感覺和平時沒兩樣，間中因為森本的笑話輕輕勾起了笑意，又重新望回窗外的景象。

然而，在松村沒注意的地方，京本也在留意著他，幸好森本完美了解自己的意圖，主動分隔開他和松村，否則要現在的他跟松村坐他可受不了。

更重要的是，平常松村的墨水味道有這麼濃烈的嗎？中間相隔了森本，可京本在車上還是清楚地嗅出來了。

京本蹙蹙眉，不是不喜歡這味道，可是信息素多嗅了會擾亂自己的思緒，他討厭這種感覺，更何況，現在在工作。

所以，回到會場田中打開車門讓大家都下車的時候，京本確實鬆一口氣，終於可以逃離車上濃郁的墨水味道了。

演唱會一如以往順利，昨晚的事似乎表面上還是沒有影響到京本或是松村，京本的歌聲老樣子穩定發揮，歌迷們聽見了在日推一胡腦兒猛刷說是比CD更動聽，田中洗完澡後喜滋滋的告訴京本，京本淡淡地笑著，很是高興的樣子。

「高地，樹呢？」在休息室收拾著個人物品，趕在最後一班飛機回東京，京本問道，休息室裡其他人也不曉得到哪裡去了，就JESSE在旁邊洗著澡，高地和自己在收拾著行李。  
「……好像是跟經理人討論些什麼」高地想了想，說。  
「喔，對了，我好像忘了水樽在舞台上了，我去取回來」京本如何找也找不到自己的水樽，想著好像MC的時候拿了上舞台放在射燈旁邊的空隙裡，大概工作人員也沒發現所以沒放回休息室，既然田中和經理人都不在，只好自己去取。

舞台在演唱會後已經開始清拆的工程，京本左閃右避的在工作人員身邊經過，溜到舞台上剛剛自己站位附近，果不其然發現了自己的水樽。

「有了」京本成功找到水樽，蹲下來想取的時候卻被誰用力推開然後抱住。

「小心！！！」

狠狠地摔到舞台邊上，然後舞台上傳來巨響，原來剛剛京本正好站著的位置工作人員正好在拆著寫著歌名的牌坊，一個沒留神牌坊直往下掉，發出巨響後，所有人都跑過來看京本的情況。

「痛──」京本在地上掙扎著坐起來，手臂擦損出血了可是似乎沒有大礙。

「京本君，松村君，沒事吧？？」工作人員緊張地問道，京本這時才看了看身後抱著自己的人，原來是松村。

事發時松村正好跟工作人員在舞台旁聊天，從遠處看見京本的危險，便想也沒想跑到京本的位置抱著他避開牌坊；待京本站起來後，松村轉了轉剛剛被京本壓著的手腕，搖搖頭。

「我沒事」說罷，工作人員點點頭便帶京本到醫療室進行包紮，松村跟工作人員打聲招呼後便也回到休息室準備離開。

「樹！大我受傷了！！！」收到京本受傷了在醫療室的通知，高地慌忙跑去找田中和經理人。  
「誒？？！怎麼一回事？？？！」帶著疑問還是跟高地一起趕到醫療室，田中一馬當先拉開醫療室的門，看見京本在裡面被包紮著。  
「哦哦，你們來了？」似乎沒大礙，京本用沒受傷的手跟他們揮著打招呼。  
「嚇壞我們了，你怎麼好端端的就受了傷了？」高地走了進去，坐在京本的旁邊，「不就是去拿個水樽麼？」  
「啊，剛好舞台在做清拆，就不小心……」  
「這樣也可以不小心啊──」高地白了一眼。  
「要不是松村君及時拉開京本君，就真的很嚴重了呢，現在只是擦傷算很好了──」替京本包紮著的工作人員笑說，聽見松村的名字，京本剛剛掛著的笑容淡下去，田中精明地看著工作人員。  
「北斗？他也在舞台上嗎？」  
「啊，松村君剛剛在和我們討論下一場演唱會想改動的細節，似乎是剛好目擊到那一幕，跑了過去將京本君拉開了」工作人員流暢地回答了，「好了，包成這樣應該可以了吧？晚上睡覺時小心點，不要給壓倒了」

京本道著謝站了起來，只是皮外傷很快地又跟高地打鬧起來，跟高地和田中一起回到休息室。

「……所以，只能多留一晚了──」休息室裡經理人似乎對於團員在宣佈什麼，田中探頭進去，經理人給他拉開了門，「回來了？京本君，沒事吧？」  
「嗯，沒事」京本搖搖頭。  
「我剛正在說，今天的飛機大概趕不上了，只能讓大家多留在這裡一晚，幸好明天大家都沒有其他的工作，我訂了晚上的飛機回去，反正今天YOUTUBE的映像錄的不夠多，讓他們調整了一下明天有一整天錄企劃，」經理人一本正經地說著，眾人點點頭，「不過問題是，酒店訂的太趕了，有一間房間只能找到一張雙人床，你們瞧瞧誰跟誰忍受一個晚上吧」經理人面有難色，要大男人們兩個睡在同一張床大家都不願意的，果然，他們六個你看著我，我瞧瞧你，面面相覤沒有誰先表示可以。

田中看了看旁邊的京本，又望了一下站在角落的松村，驀地跟經理人說。

「我跟KYOMO吧，北斗感冒了，還是讓他自己一個睡比較好」眼角捎著松村的表情，沒有太大的變化，大家聽見了也覺得合理，反正田中和京本早就是一對兒了，平常不讓他們睡一間房只是避免AO效應影響工作，不過明天行程聽起來也算是輕鬆，能讓其他人自己睡一張床是最好不過。  
「我是沒什麼所謂啦……不過大我你別跑來用我的乳液啊」高地說著，大伙兒笑了幾聲後，便回頭開始收拾自己的行李，又回酒店去。

≒

「北斗跟高地睡一間房，沒有問題吧？」田中忙著將要用的東西放到化妝台上，京本早已換好了睡衣坐在床上拉筋，閒聊起來。  
「他們倆在一起的時候比我們都要多，怎麼可能有問題」田中說，將毛巾放到浴室裡，「而且，要是讓JESSE跟慎太郎兩個人睡一張床也太慘了吧？」  
「哈哈，也是，JESSE那麼高，感覺睡覺時會跟慎太郎打架起來搶被子」京本笑道，又換了個姿勢上半身平躺在床上，將雙腿掛在牆上抬著放鬆。  
「而且，」

田中走近京本，掛著莞爾道。

「我也不想你跟其他人睡同一張床」身影完全遮住京本，田中靠近自己的距離太近了，京本幾乎就只能看見田中的雙眸，閃著笑意的眼神一再靠近，京本感覺自己的雙唇被封住，再慢慢放開。  
「哈，所謂的──醋意？」京本明知故問，田中笑而不語，繼續背向京本收拾去。

叮叮──

田中的手機鈴聲響了起來，他走過去拿起一看，是松村傳來的訊息。

『有點糟糕──』糟了，只顧著想跟京本一起睡，完全忘了松村還在發情期，雖然說高地是個BETA照理影響不算大，不過沒有抑制劑也有夠松村好受。  
『忍耐一下，我找個理由帶走高地』田中飛快輸入，他看見京本又換了個姿勢拉筋，喚了喚。

「KYOMO，慎太郎帶了紙牌來，要一起去玩嗎？」田中說，剛好趕在京本還沒完全陷入新的拉筋動作前止住了他。  
「哦？好啊」一邊按著訊息給森本，說要在他房間集合，不能拒絕。  
「那麼也去問問高地要不要去好了」跟京本穿回拖鞋，兩個人步出房間。  
「北斗呢？」京本歪頭一問，田中按下了高地他們房間的門鈴。  
「他感冒，還是讓他一個人休息一下比較好吧？」

高地才剛打開門，連問他們啥事也沒來得及，便被田中拉了出房門。

「慎太郎發現紙牌大會，我們缺個發牌的，你要過來」田中強行說，只讓高地回去拿回房卡，便推著兩人來到森本的房間。

幸好森本和JESSE的房間一向都是無任歡迎他們及玩樂集合的地方，剛收到訊息田中便出現在自己房前面，森本也沒有起疑，他笑著讓大家進去，還說除了紙牌外也帶了電動遊戲，大家可以選擇。

紙牌大會和電動耍樂一直持續了兩個多小時，田中乘著去洗手間的時間傳了訊息給松村，問他如何了，可是松村一直沒有回覆。

以往松村的發作大概兩到三小時就差不多能控制了，估計再多玩一會兒便可以離開。

從洗手間出來，田中吃驚地發現京本不見了。

「高地，KYOMO呢？」

高地和JESSE對決中，神色緊張地快速按動手裡的搖控。

「啊，他說要借我的乳液，我讓他自己去拿了」

心知不妙，田中馬上說個理由回去了，反正高地玩得這麼投入，估計一時三刻也不會回自己的房間。

「我有點累了，先回去了」  
「誒，這麼快？」  
「不，高地你繼續玩吧，我跟北斗說一聲他等一下給你開門」  
「OK～」高地說，「嗚啊──喪屍跑出來了JESSE你要瞄準啊啊啊啊」  
「等、等等，嗚啊好可怕──慎太郎你接手、接手啊啊啊啊」  
「JESSE等等，你先擊殺了這個再給我──」

房間內一遍祥和，可田中就帶著恐懼的心走向高地的房間，裡面透著昏黃的燈光，門只是半掩，田中深呼吸一下，推門進去。


	4. Chapter 4

４

京本站在高地的房間門外，拿著高地的房卡，猛地想起自己不想應該獨自來到高地的房間裡。

裡面就只有松村一個人，要是他又像昨晚一般呢？

想要後退，可是畢竟也問高地借了房卡，要是回去說沒找到好像很奇怪，思前想後，京本決定先敲門看看。

「北斗？在嗎？可以進去嗎？」要是松村回應了就進去，沒的話還是跟高地說沒找到好了。  
「進來吧」

松村的回應聽起來有氣無力，不過田中說了他感冒，身體不好也大概沒辦法發出嗓子，今天的演唱會估計也用盡了他的力氣，京本不疑有詐，用房卡開了門，為方便自己離開，特意沒關上。

「我來借一下高地的乳液」京本說，不得不在意整個房間都是松村的信息素，濃郁的墨水味道讓京本感到壓力，彷彿有誰在撥撩他的心臟，跳得極快。

房間開了燈，昏黃的映著松村坐在自己床上，他看起來很糟糕，不過跟昨晚不一樣。

「在這裡」松村輕聲說，拿了放在床頭屬於高地的乳液，「啊、痛──」手腕似乎扭動而引起了疼痛感，不留神便把乳液掉在地上。  
「沒事，我來拿吧」看見松村有點兒困難地想要俯身拾起來，京本連忙走過去幫助，「你的手……」松村按壓著自己的手腕，很是痛苦的樣子。

是今天救自己的時候弄傷了嗎？

「……需要我讓經理人帶你去醫院看看嗎？」京本擔憂地說，可是松村只是搖頭。  
「只是扭傷一點點，沒大礙」  
「抱歉……」京本內疚地說，盯著松村因為自己而受傷的手。

「應該是我跟你說才對」

松村意外的道歉讓京本一怔，昨晚的事情他本來決定好要徹底忘記，痛苦的回憶一次便足夠了，甚至松村不跟他道歉也沒關係，反正別再讓他想起來便可。可是，松村現在真誠的致歉，反而勾動起京本的心，就好像聽見了松村背後的理由一般。

京本看著松村，兩人直勾勾地盯進彼此的眼眸中，松村的信息素越來越濃烈，甚至下一秒便可以湮沒京本一樣，無意識間，京本自然地釋放了自己的信息素，陽光的氣息與墨水的味道互相追逐、融合又散開，綻放著情迷意亂的氣場；京本知道，這只是信息素帶來的副作用，他不可能喜歡松村，可是，身體卻是讓兩個人越靠越近。

松村的手攀上京本的腰肢，京本感到一陣觸電般的感覺，他抖了一下，但沒有抗拒，兩個人沒有說話，就只是緩慢地靠近，直至京本只能看見松村那深邃而閃著幽黑的光的雙眼。

「京本的陽光氣息……讓我感到舒服一點了」

京本沒有回應這話，只是默默地接受著松村的信息素，理智上明白應是要推開松村，可是一靠近下便不難發現，信息素的混亂似乎讓松村經歷著很痛苦的事情，要是自己的信息素能多少減輕松村的症狀……

京本發現自己心軟了。

松村閉上眼睛，再度向自己接近，松村放在自己腰間的手在顫抖著，京本感到不知所措，他是田中的，他明明跟田中約好了，他是要接受田中標記自己的──可是這刻，不曉得是信息素的影響還是自己心軟的過錯，京本沒有避開的動作。

「你們在幹什麼」

田中用力地將京本拉到自己身後，惡狠狠地盯緊松村，松村別過視線，躺後坐著。

「抱歉，我控制不了」松村也沒說假話，自己散發的信息素非他所願，京本走進來被自己的信息素所影響也散發了他的陽光氣息又不是自己指使的，至於自己因為京本的信息素搞亂了理智，更不是他的責任。  
「你最好是」田中從未以這種口吻跟松村說話，京本感覺田中氣上心頭，握著自己的手比平時更為用力，田中拉著京本離開松村和高地的房間，頭也不回。

「抱歉……樹」

進房門時，京本內疚地說，感覺就好像是被人抓包了一樣，可是大家都知道只是信息素互相影響，就好像是AO效應一樣。

田中聽見京本柔柔的聲線，似乎也軟下心房來，他回頭看著京本嘆了口氣。

「我知道，不關你的事」摸了摸京本的頭髮，讓他進房間。

進房間後，田中本想換個衣服睡，卻被後面的京本拉住自己的衣擺，動彈不得。

「怎麼了？」田中看著京本一副要說不說的神色哭笑不得，柔聲問道。

京本只是直白地看著田中，田中從剛剛已經理解了，從京本身上便知道，信息素濃烈得近乎失控，雖說是被松村擾亂才釋放出來的信息素，可是信息素放到這個地步，京本想必也難受得很。

「嗯……」京本遲疑著，田中笑了笑，將京本拉到自己身前。  
「幫我脫衣服」

田中悄聲道，京本猛地抬頭，他不曾這樣吩咐自己，卻語氣是強硬中透著柔情蜜意，京本頓了頓，顫抖著手伸向田中的襯衫，田中沒說話，也沒催促，只是直視著京本後方某個位置一直等待，讓京本替自己褪下了襯衫。

「接下來，你要服侍我」田中等到自己半裸著上身，再交代著。

京本用力地盯著田中，田中卻只是一臉壞笑地等待著，一副你要嘛就做，不然就拉倒的神情讓京本氣自己的需要；京本只能耐著性子，他向前踏了一步，輕仰著頭親上田中的唇，田中似乎被自己的動作嚇了一下，微微地抖動，隨著京本加深這親吻，田中更享受地閉上雙眼，任由京本在自己唇間游走。

感受著京本努力地以舌尖撬開自己的雙唇，在貝齒之間探著頭，田中回應似地微啟著嘴唇，京本隨後長驅直進，柔軟地掃過田中的舌頭，兩瓣濕潤緊貼在一起，又輕緩地放開，舌尖互相追逐著，互相畫著情慾的圓圈，銀絲伴隨著情意幾乎滿溢而出，京本稍微放開田中，呼吸一口氣又再度吻上。

田中的手慢慢在京本的腰部撫摸著，指尖繼續繪畫著昨晚沒畫完的線條，指甲的鋒利跟指頭的冰涼輕刷著京本的肌膚，與京本逐漸變發熱的身體形成對比，京本一邊躲避著，卻又受不了田中的誘惑，他更賣力地與田中接吻，每次放開發出的水聲唧唧響徹安靜的房間，聲音大得幾乎覺得隔壁的人也能聽見。

田中被京本挑逗得差不多，感覺體內有一陣溫熱上升著，蘋果的信息素絮迴整間房間，與京本的陽光氣息交換著慾望，田中將京本推倒在床上，以自己之身壓住京本，靠近的兩個身軀發著熱，互相索求著。

田中示意京本將頭側到一邊，重重地吻上他的脖頸，吸吮著京本的氣息，那種令人興奮的氣息，並在上面綻放一顆顆紅豔欲滴的鮮花。京本被田中不留情的吻痕感到疼痛卻心跳不已，他抓緊田中的身體，驚訝地發現田中熱得可怕，是能將他溶化的溫度。

京本想著反正明天也只是拍攝，多補點粉就好了，便讓田中放任地在自己身上種著愛意，嘴裡發出嚶嚀的低吟聲，田中聽見了似乎格外高興，更賣力地將吻痕擴展到京本胸前的兩顆紅花上。

挺立在空氣中瑟瑟發抖，田中的舌頭一旦纏繞上去，便讓京本發出按捺不住的喘息聲，田中來往以舌尖掃過紅花，京本低喘不斷，雙手慢慢攀上田中的背。

田中也沒讓手裡閒著，他往下摸索著京本的長褲，拉下直至露出那根早已變得挺硬的私密，田中的手覆了上去，緩慢而憐惜地上下愛撫著，京本的呼息加強，發出配合動作的喘氣聲，他看見京本差不多，也就將內褲也一併褪下來。

同時露出自己的巨大，兩根炙熱緊貼著，被田中握在手中，田中開始慢慢地套弄著，房內的信息素上升至頂點，兩個人不顧面子地發出淫慾的叫聲和喘息聲，碩大也變得更為挺拔，彼此的鈴口均滲著津液，是爆發的前夕。

「來，KYOMO」突然暫停了手裡的動作，田中和京本均在喘著氣，忍耐著頂點的一刻，田中從京本身上離開，回到床頭坐著，京本不解地也坐起來，田中招招手，喚了他。

指了指自己的巨大，又勾起了笑容。

「坐上來」

這下子可真讓京本臉紅透頂，他想直接拒絕田中這種羞恥的玩法，可是自己也很是受不了，京本深呼吸一下，手指劃過額前的髮絲翻到後面，然後順從地跪著走向田中。

「你知道嗎，KYOMO，你這樣弄你的頭髮，特別性感」京本的小動作讓田中心動，他拉了拉京本的手，指示可以坐上來。

京本蹲著的姿勢將自己的後方與田中的鈴口接觸著，京本在田中的鈴口上為自己後方摩擦著津液，兩人倒抽一口氣，京本吞了吞口沫，確定津液都抹過自己的後方了，才敢慢慢地坐上去。

體重和興奮感讓京本很快便吞沒了田中的慾望，整根沒入的時候還是讓京本低聲叫喘一下，他雙手壓著田中的肩膀，開始輕輕地上下抽動起來。

田中的慾望在京本體內撞擊著，慾望與慾望的交纏讓兩人迷失，過濃的信息素讓他們感到眩目，京本不顧一切地抽動著，叫喊著，喘氣的聲音聽起來比平常唱歌的時候更高音，田中則只是忍耐著，不想比京本先發洩出來。

直至感覺自己找到京本甬道中某點敏感，田中便抓緊京本的腰部作固定，瘋狂輾壓著那點突起，京本浪叫的聲音更大，他甚至沒辦法抓緊田中，只能以手掩住自己的聲音，不讓自己失控在情慾中。

「嗚——」  
「啊——！」

幾乎是同一時間裡，田中和京本均發洩了出來，京本的白濁滴落在田中的腹部，他慢慢退出來，後方還滴流著田中的溫熱。

兩個人喘噓噓地躺在床上，整間房間就只充斥著他們粗喘的呼吸聲，京本想要翻過身來擁抱田中，卻被田中阻止。

「等等，現在別接近我，」京本不解，田中聽起來很認真，昏暗的燈光下不太能看得出他的表情，「太過接近的話，我又會忍不住了，明天還有工作，還是小心點吧」

田中的話讓京本忍俊不禁，噗哧一聲笑了出來，京本乖乖聽話，只是將頭枕在田中的胸膛上，聽著田中運動過後急促的心跳聲。

京本近乎睡著，是田中回復過來後將他拍醒，強迫他去洗澡，直至兩個人真正入睡的時候，也快凌晨兩點半了，京本靠著田中，微笑著入睡，田中看著京本的胸脯有節奏地呼息著一起一伏，自己卻是久久未能入睡。

吶——

你能答應我，不離開我嗎？

田中伸手摸了摸京本的後頸，那個標記的位置，才剛碰上又縮開。

他將那隻手凝在空中，半透著光的看著那指尖，又慢慢放下來。

輕嘆。


	5. Chapter 5

５

第二天早上起床，老樣子折騰一輪才好好起床的田中帶著一副還沒睡醒的素顏朝天，跟京本和其他人會合，準備繼續拍攝YOUTUBE的映像。

「……所以，今天就讓大家抽籤兩人一組，到市內不同的地方觀光，行程完全自己決定就好，目標是買最受歡迎的手信，午飯集合時大家一起選出勝利組，會有祕密大賞哦！」岡部用一晚的時候趕忙想好了新的企劃，在酒店外跟大家發表著，六人乖乖地聽著點頭回應。

岡部隨後便拿出似是臨時做好的抽籤箱，也只不過是用白紙摺成的小紙盒跟幾張籤文。

「哈哈，這個會否太粗濫製造了點？」田中忍不住吐糟，卻一邊從裡面抽出籤文。  
「沒辦法啊，企劃太突然了！」岡部無奈地表示，也將抽籤箱給其他人，「同數字的人便是一組哦！之後請站到一起——」

「哇太棒了JESSE我跟你同組！！」森本高興地叫喊著，跟JESSE做出「やった」手舞足蹈的動作，鏡頭拍了一會兒，又回到其他人身上。  
「哦，樹我跟你同組！」高地瞧了瞧旁邊田中的數字，發現是跟自己一樣是「３」，開心地說，撞了田中一下。  
「哦唷唷，不仲同組哦——」森本促狹地說，就只餘下京本和松村兩人了，他們二人面面相覷，沉默不語，手上都拿了個數字「２」。

「那麼，山田跟JESSE君和森本君一組；中村跟田中君和高地君一組；我就跟拍京本君和松村君吧」岡部分配著跟拍的攝錄機，眾人表示明白，轉身走向相應的計程車。

「樹，想去哪裡？」高地登上計程車後，問道，「樹？」看見田中遲遲沒有上車，他又叫了一聲，田中看著不遠處的京本跟松村，一臉複雜的樣子。  
「……嗯？啊，我沒什麼所謂，高地呢？有想要去的地方嗎？」被高地的叫聲嚇倒，田中赫地回頭，有點兒不情不願地登上計程車，可跟高地說話的時候，好像又回到往昔的輕鬆平常。

高地順著田中的視線看過去，看見京本和松村兩個人氣氛尷尬的交談了幾句，便也登上了計程車，他又看了看旁邊田中，田中只是盯著緩緩駛開的窗景，似是在思考什麼。

另一方面，京本和松村覺得旁人用「不仲」「尷尬」之類的說話來形容他們，簡直是太小看了他們，他們可是尷尬到頂了呢。

打從抽到籤被分到同組開始，京本一直快速思考到底有什麼梗可以跟松村拋接，讓映像不至於太沉悶；無獨有偶，松村腦海中的思緒也在飛馳著，要如何的接觸才能讓氣氛不要僵持。

「那麼，我們上車吧？」京本作為前輩，主動地問道。  
「嗯——」松村點點頭，登上計程車坐了在京本的旁邊。  
「……有想去的地方嗎？」京本試探著問道，松村只是搖頭。  
「我對這裡不太熟悉，沒什麼所謂，」松村輕輕地說，彷彿只是坐在旁邊，也能感受到旁邊京本身上的陽光信息素，「岡部桑，有什麼推介的地方嗎？」強迫自己集中精神工作，兩個人也沒什麼頭緒，向岡部求助。  
「嗯……附近有一個神社，聽說對事業運之類的挺靈的，然後郊區之類有個天文館，有個很大的天文望遠鏡、一些資料什麼的——」岡部看著手機中的資料，回答著。  
「那麼，就這樣吧？京本不是挺喜歡逛神社之類的嗎？」松村以對京本的認知，說。  
「哦……好啊，我沒什麼所謂，可是，北斗不會覺得很悶嗎？」  
「不會」

接下來的車程兩個人都沒有交談，只是分別跟岡部聊天，岡部多次提醒，他們要有互動才能被剪出來，被訓了之後兩個人勉強就北海道的演唱會說了一些感想，但沒幾話又安靜下來，岡部甚至說再這樣沉默下去他就要聲音出演了，才獲得松村和京本幾聲的笑聲，讓岡部很是無奈，甚至開始後悔這種分組企劃，早知道就黑箱作業，避免松村和京本同組。

『你們組去哪兒了？』手機傳來震動，京本看了看，發現是田中傳來的訊息。  
『神社和天文館，你們呢？』  
『高地想要買衣服，打算在商店街吃吃逛逛，JESSE和慎太郎他們好像去附近的溫泉享受一下』  
『誒，大家都好會挑地方』  
『你跟北斗有話說嗎？』  
『沒有，岡部桑一直在訓我們，可是我們就想不出要聊什麼啊』  
『演唱會的感想呢？』  
『說了』  
『北海道的旅行回憶之類呢？』  
『說了』

京本一直低頭按著手機，不自覺嘴角上揚，松村偷看著京本，想提醒他岡部的攝錄機還在拍著，還是不要看太多次比較好，可是看著看著，又覺得好像有點兒多管閒事，便放棄沒說出來。

「神社到了」岡部催促著他們下車，二人卻只是默默地走在神社裡，京本抬頭看著四周圍神聖的氣息，感覺心靈都得到淨化一樣，碎石的路刷出一步一步安寧的聲響，摩擦著純粹參拜的心情，松村只是安靜地跟在京本後面，間中拿出手機拍拍照。

參拜過後，京本和松村來到販賣守護符的地方，兩個人討論了一下給大家都買些什麼作為對決的手信，岡部安慰地想著，終於有些有對話的畫面拍攝了。

攝錄機停止後，岡部跟松村在說明著等一下的天文館，聊得好不開心，眼角卻捎到京本帶著暖暖的笑意，再自己付錢多買了一個守護符；京本來到他們身邊，連忙道歉來晚了，岡部表示沒關係，讓他們先上計程車再說。

看著京本樂不可支地按著手機，無需提問也能猜出京本聊天的對象，松村抿抿嘴唇，覺得有點兒不自在。

「到了」車內仍然是沉默的狀態，岡部已經放棄讓他們兩人聊天，攝錄機也是在計程車到達目的地之後才重新啟動拍攝，岡部首先下車，拍著二人下車的畫面。

所謂的天文館其實也只是很簡陋的博物館之類的地方，似乎特大的天文望遠鏡是他們的特色，可是望遠鏡貴重也只能在外面瞧瞧看，館內資料也只是記錄了望遠鏡之前拍到較為特別的天文現象，都是照片之類，不算是很有趣的地方。

岡部近乎絕望，京本和松村在看著一張張美輪美奐的相片時也只會說「好厲害」「好漂亮」「誒這裡是日本？」之類流於表面的感想，岡部幾乎想放下攝錄機，反正拍了也不能剪進去，可是為了堅持自己的專業，也只能繼續拍。

「我們這裡還有放映室哦，會放用這個特大天文望遠鏡拍到的天文現象，還滿漂亮的」館長熱情地邀請著，京本看了看岡部。  
「能看麼？」  
「真的想看就看吧」岡部說，雖然黑暗中無法拍攝，不過既然都來到了，也不算趕時間，看看也沒所謂。

京本聽見了看起來很高興，興趣盎然地走進放映室，松村在外面遲疑了一會兒，好奇岡部為什麼沒有動身。

「岡部桑？」  
「攝錄機還是不進去了，反正太黑也不能拍，我之後聯絡他們取點資料錄像就好，我在外面等你們，順道安排一下待會兒午飯的餐廳」岡部搖了搖手機，坐在外面，松村點點頭，在館長指示下走進了放映室。

所謂的放映室其實挺帶感，椅子都是近乎躺著的狀態，半圓的全螢幕漆黑的感覺在野外，背景音樂還帶著蟬鳴蟲叫，讓人想起了放鬆的郊外，松村看見館長默默地退了出去，他也順勢躺在京本旁邊，京本很是期待地望著還是漆黑的螢幕。

背景音樂轉換了，漆黑一遍變成了漫天繁星，配合著夏蟬零碎，松村感覺自己就像躺在野外的地方，從遠處的螢幕，也許是天際間，開始閃現著淡淡的綠光，一起初並沒那麼明顯，可是越閃越厲害，如流水般劃過滿天星空，像河川一樣肆意閃爍、流動。

松村看著旁邊京本的表情，京本露出吃驚的樣子，但很快樂的感覺，陽光信息素變得更清晰了，絮迴著整個空間，松村一下子錯覺，忘記了自己是來工作。

然而盯著京本，比想像中更難移開視線，京本的表情隨著極光的發展轉換著，如小孩純真的臉龐更為漂亮，是信息素的影響嗎？松村甚至感到心動的感覺，一直處之泰然的心臟，似乎比平時跳得更為急促。

感受到松村的注目，京本起初只是偶然看過去，卻發現自己已經無法別過眼來，視線彷彿被松村深深地吸引住一樣，那種墨水味道又出現了，習慣過後，那種變得舒服和充滿契合的味道，京本呼吸發淺，心跳的速度讓他害怕被松村聽到，噗通噗通變得不自然。

松村靠近了自己，眼眸閃著邃黑而性感的光芒，京本無法躲避，更出奇地帶著期待，期待著昨晚未完的後續。

雨聲，風聲，夏蟬聲——

淡薄的音樂輕輕奏著，如像無人之境，松村再度靠近京本，直至京本輕輕閉上了雙眼，長長的眼睫毛止不住地顫動著。

期待。

京本的唇比自己想像中都要柔軟，帶甜美氣息似地，唇邊的涼意與舌尖的溫熱不成正比，松村自問不是一個習慣接吻的人，他笨拙地以舌尖掃了掃京本的嘴唇，京本沒有避開，反倒將嘴唇微微張開，似是發出邀請般讓松村吻得更為深入。

要是你問京本，為什麼這次沒有反抗，京本一百萬個回答不上來。

大概是環境的作祟，星空下讓人錯覺戀愛的感覺，京本此刻享受著松村的吻，將房間外的塵世忘得一乾二淨，感覺這個世界，就只有松村，和自己。

深吻是越來越激動的，松村擁抱住京本，輕撫著他的頭髮，碰上了後頸標記的位置——

如像觸電一般，京本一下子驚醒過來，用力地推開了松村。

仔細一聽，冷氣機機器的聲音咯咯作響，門外傳來隱約聊天的聲音，自己因為深吻而喘息的聲音，現實回來了，現實化為內疚，攻擊著京本本來大好的心情。

背叛。

自己確實背叛了田中。

放映結束，松村和京本默然地離開，回程的路上半句話沒說，兩個人只是一直盯著窗外飛逝的風景，可內心的思緒早已無法承受，京本無法理解剛剛在放映室和松村的吻，明明自己一直喜歡田中，為什麼就在這短短數天發生了變化，更糟的是，連身體也開始作出背叛一樣的行為，他更想不透，為什麼一直以來與自己保持距離的松村，會做出那些行為。

「KYOMO，怎麼不回我訊息」才剛下計程車，田中便咄咄逼人，他神色緊張，似乎是擔心了很久，京本拿出手機一看，至少十通來自田中的訊息，問自己在哪裡、跟北斗如何了之類。  
「抱歉，剛剛在天文館看電影了，我……」京本老實說，心裡默默希望田中別看出自己此刻的窘態。  
「那也得回我訊息啊？！」

未等到京本把話說完，田中突然生氣地說，語氣之重是眾人未見，高地和森本馬上站了過來，以防萬一的事情。

「……我在工作，要如何回你訊息」京本先是沉默，然後冷冷地說。

似乎田中是觸碰了京本的底線了，京本一向工作至上，田中這樣的要求對京本來說過份了，過重的語氣讓他感到不滿。

「反正你就跟北斗玩得很快樂吧」田中沒止住自己，將內心最深處的那句說了出來，眾人吃驚，包括京本在內，都怔住了。

京本抬頭倔強地直盯著田中，臉龐因為憤怒開始發紅，心臟跳個不停。

然而京本最後什麼都沒說，只是走向了JESSE，JESSE裝作沒事的一直跟京本搭話，京本有的沒的回應著，森本推了推田中，田中只是執拗地甩開森本的手，也走向餐廳。

接下來至回到東京為止，田中在鏡頭前努力玩著開笑，關機後露出一副深不可測的表情，京本一直膩在森本和JESSE旁邊，被他們的笑話逗個不停，松村看著這一切，內疚卻更帶一種怪異的鬆一口氣感。


	6. Chapter 6

６

田中到底如何跟京本和好，松村無從得知，只知道在排舞室看見他們的時候，他們一如既往膩歪的坐在一起，京本旁若無人地坐在田中的大腿上唱著歌，田中在後面按著手機，松村默默地想：倒真是一個容不下旁人的氣氛。

其他人都說他跟京本的距離拉近了不少，最近也很少特意拉「不仲組」來說笑話，可是在松村的眼中，自己還是比田中差得遠，沒錯，他們的確說多了話，也不再介意坐在對方身邊，可是只是多說了工作上的話題，看見空位不再故意避免，走進休息室時願意容下獨處的空間——

真的能說是拉近了距離嗎？

「北斗，和聲的部份要再練習一下嗎？」被通知了出道曲是由大名鼎鼎的YOSHIKI桑創作，在收到歌並準備錄音工作的時候，大伙兒嚇了一跳，除了曲風是事務所內罕見，也因為松村被提拔當第三主音了，高地甚至感慨地說，北斗的聲音終於被世人所了解了。

JESSE問道，自己一直習慣跟京本兩個人的和聲，出道曲變成三人和聲總有種不夠好的感覺，在錄音室外，向松村問道。

「啊……好，要將京本叫來一起練習嗎？」說實在的，這麼重要的位置也讓松村一下子感到壓力，他點點頭，手裡的歌詞和曲譜寫滿了筆記。  
「也好，大我好像在休息室了，聽說今天狀態不太好」JESSE想了想，點頭，扭頭要去休息室找京本。

松村跟著JESSE走到旁邊的房間，門一被打開，松村默地倒抽一口涼氣，這怎會是狀態不太好，這可是最糟透的狀態了——

狹小的房間裡屬於京本的陽光氣息如海嘯襲來，京本似乎沒有開燈，黑壓壓之中只聽見京本難受的呼吸聲，還有空調咯咯運作的聲音。

「大我……？你還好吧？」身為絕對ALPHA的JESSE似乎沒有因為京本的信息素而動搖，他伸手開了燈，看見趴在桌上冒著汗的京本，JESSE擔憂地走過去，輕拍著京本的肩膀。  
「嗯……」京本支吾幾句，呢喃著不曉得什麼，連雙眼也不曾張開。  
「有帶抑制劑嗎？」JESSE低聲問道，京本用僅餘的力氣作出了明顯的搖頭。  
「誒——！！明知道發作的日子快到了怎麼不帶……」JESSE吃驚著京本少爺這個生活白痴，轉身看著松村，「樹呢？還在跟經理人討論工作的事情？」  
「嗯？唔……好像是，大概還在樓下的食堂吧——」松村不確定地說，JESSE走了出來。  
「我去找一下樹來，你負責看顧大我一下」JESSE簡短地交代，便離開了房間，只留下松村一人站在門前躊躇不前。

松村有點兒不敢走進去。

明知道自己太輕易被京本的信息素所影響，眼見田中也快上來了，到時候也沒有自己的餘地，松村想站在這裡盯著京本看，不作靠近……

「唔……」京本低吟著信息素混亂的痛苦，松村抿抿嘴唇，向房間踏前了一步。

還是心軟了。

甫走進房間，京本身上的信息素便向自己作出了索求，強烈得鋪天蓋地都是京本的味道，松村緩緩步近，京本似乎發現了自己墨水的味道，竟是抬了抬頭。

「……別過來——」我會失控的。

你也會失控的。

松村彷彿聽見京本內心的說話，又止下了腳步。

失控嗎？我會失控嗎？

像上次一樣？在酒店房的那兩次？在天文館的那天？

我都是失了控嗎？

「京本——」低聲喚著京本的名字，松村再度靠近了京本，京本有氣無力地拒絕著，可是連反抗的動作也做不出來，他只能任由松村從後環抱住自己，緊貼得沒餘下半道隙縫。

傾聽著京本漸漸平復的呼吸聲，在寧靜的房間裡二人交換著有節奏的呼息，紛亂的信息素，還有……

越發急促的心跳聲。

「我……就不行嗎？」在京本的耳邊，松村淡淡地透著委屈，耳鬢撕磨，京本聽見了在松村的懷內猛地抖了一下，他沒有順勢反抗，可能是因為沒有力氣，也可能是，松村的信息素的確讓自己感到舒服了。

京本沒有回答松村這個令人深思的問題，他選擇了沉默，任由萬籟俱寂，松村也沒有追問下去，就只是一直抱著京本，讓自己的信息素與京本的交纏著。

走廊傳來腳步聲，兩人都聽見了，松村不發一言，會意地放開了京本，京本保持著伏在桌上的姿勢，然而比剛剛好多了，至少沒有再冒冷汗了。

「KYOMO，你還好嗎？」田中氣喘喘地跑了進來，後面跟著JESSE，田中剛進房間，表情一閃而過的陰沉，松村準確地捕捉了田中這一下的不安，他從京本身邊退開。田中快步向前接手，他在京本身邊蹲了下來，熟悉地輕撫著京本的背。  
「嗯……還好……」失去了松村的信息素，那種發作的感覺倒灌而來，一息間的放鬆並沒有解決問題，京本感覺自己體內的信息素又開始作祟。  
「我送你回家吧，今天你這個狀態也錄不了音，經理人說了，錄音室本身就預約了今明兩天，明天錄也可以」田中說，京本起初不太情願，但在沒有抑制劑在身邊之下，也只能點頭接受，「JESSE陪我將KYOMO送到停車場吧？」  
「好」

JESSE和田中一起架起了京本，幸好京本的身子不太重，JESSE和田中兩人倒是架得輕鬆，很快便移動到停車場，田中一臉擔心，沒有太多的說話，走到自己私家車的前面，田中連忙打開車門，JESSE輕手輕腳將京本送到助手席，有點兒手忙腳亂的為京本繫上安全帶，手從京本的頸部擦過，掃過了京本後頸的那個位置——

「痛！！」感受到突如其來的痛楚，JESSE下意識叫了一聲，田中這才剛京本的包包都安置好，坐上駕駛席，關上了車門，似乎沒注意到JESSE這一幕。

「謝啦，JESSE，我將京本安頓好，便會回來錄音的」

田中實事求是地說，JESSE點點頭，也給京本關上了車門。

看著在車內一直閉著眼忍受的京本，JESSE後退了一步，向車上的田中揮揮手，在他們乘車絕塵而去的同時，JESSE低頭盯著自己發痛的手背。

不可思議。

※

「來，KYOMO，小心──」田中半抱半拖的將京本帶回家，滿屋子都是京本的味道，京本回到自己的家似乎感到安定點，他躺在沙發上，面色比剛剛都要好起來。  
「樹……」看著田中東奔西走的為自己倒水、找抑制劑，京本忍不住拉住田中的衣擺，叫停了他。

也許是意識到京本的心思，田中停下來，蹲在沙發前，輕輕吻了京本的額前。

「今天不行」等一會兒自己還得趕回去錄音，明天京本也是要錄音，後面還有一大堆行程，容不下他們半點兒放肆。  
「誒──小氣」京本不滿地說，還是乖乖地將抑制劑給吞下去。  
「哈哈，就這麼慾求不滿嗎？KYOMO」因田中的拒絕而嘟起嘴唇的京本更顯可愛，田中輕笑著，又在京本的唇上點了一下。

「要是我說想要現在就標記，你肯嗎？」

京本問道，坐了起來，拉起了自己原本覆住後頸的頭髮，露出了那個敏感的位置。

然而田中的笑意卻怔在臉上。

「……在說什麼呢」避開這刻的尷尬，田中又站了起來，想替京本收拾好東西，又想張羅被子讓京本休息。  
「不願意嗎？」看著田中反常的反應，京本安靜地問道。

抑制劑漸漸發生作用，信息素的風暴彷彿隔了一個海洋吹拂而來，京本感覺到它霸道的存在，卻也不再影響自己的思緒了，這刻，他才感受到那顆本來屬於自己的蘋果，竟在不知不覺間，變得如斯甜膩，變得不再可口，害怕著自己真實的反應，京本著急了。

「……KYOMO，」田中深呼吸一口氣，重新直視著京本純粹而直白的目光，他坐在京本的跟前，用力地抱住了京本，京本大概是吃驚著這刻田中的反應，他抖了一下，但也以同樣的力度回抱著田中，「等到出道以後，我就標記你」

「我不會忘記的」

以溫柔而低沉的聲線訴說著承諾，屋子裡傾聽著兩人心臟一下一下跳動的聲音，京本在田中的擁抱下，閉上了眼睛，想要無視身體排斥著過份甜膩蘋果味道的自己，越發用力地抱緊田中。

「可是你說的」

京本淡淡地說，感覺田中再加重力度，回抱著自己。

※

「抱歉，來晚了」安頓好京本後，田中再替京本買了點吃的，這才趕回錄音室，打開錄音室的大門，田中連忙道歉。  
「沒事兒，我們也是剛剛錄好自己的部份，」森本說著，指了指剛從錄音室裡走出來的高地，「KYOMO沒事兒吧？」  
「啊，用了抑制劑好多了，我讓他休息一下，明天應該可以如常錄音了」田中報告似地，森本聽見京本沒大礙，也就感到安心。  
「田中君，換你了，可以嗎？」監督說著，田中點點頭，拿著自己的歌詞紙和曲譜走了進去。

JESSE不曉得從何時開始也走進錄音室聽著田中錄音，可田中要跟上歌曲的要求已經很吃力了，一直沒注意到JESSE變得鬱悶的表情，直至錄音終於完成，田中鬆一口氣走出來打算回家的時候，被JESSE攔住了去路。

「樹，星巴克出新口味的飲料了，陪我一下？」像平常一樣鬧笑著提邀請，趕在其他人也跟上來之前拉走了田中。  
「有這麼著急嗎？？？」看見JESSE滿懷興致地走得相當著急，田中好氣又是好笑地說。  
「……」JESSE沒有問題，只是拉著田中來到他們常去的一間星巴克，點了最新發售的蘋果味飲料。

坐在舒適的沙發椅上，望著街外行人紛擾，良久二人沒有交談，只是啜飲著自己的飲料。

蘋果味的飲料喝起來清味，果肉在嘴裡嚼著感覺就在吃真正的蘋果一樣，香氣怡人──

KYOMO也覺得我是香氣怡人嗎？

想到了下午在京本家發生的事，思緒驀地中斷著。

還是……他也感受到了？

甜膩的味道。

「…所以，樹你標記大我了？」忽然，JESSE沒頭沒腦地扔出一句，田中大驚，害得他幾乎嗆倒。  
「…咳咳咳，什麼跟什麼啊？」田中臉色一紅一白地刷著，逃避似地望向窗外。  
「下午我扶大我上車的時候，碰了他後頸了──」

聽見JESSE說句話，田中猛地扭頭看著他，JESSE伸了手出來，剛剛只是輕微擦過京本後頸的手背，泛著大遍大遍刺眼的紅。

「這是已被標記的人才有的反應」JESSE認真地說，「還是很痛呢──」直勾勾地看進田中心虛的眼眸內，似乎問題無需問出來，他也得到了田中的答案。

不是……你？

田中和JESSE無言地對視著，JESSE平常看起來只會耍笨蛋，可內心卻是纖細得很，讀懂空氣的能力比誰都會，要是……

JESSE從沒發現就好了。

那麼，我也可以扮作從來沒發現──

這便可以繼續，留在他的身邊。

「那傢伙還不知道的，拜託了，不要說出來……」懇求似地低聲說，幾乎像蚊子一樣聽不清楚，讓JESSE無理由地感到痛心。  
「那麼你打算忍耐到什麼時候？你自己也知道不可能吧？」自己只是不小心擦過，痛楚便一直沒有消停過，一直站在京本身邊的田中，該要承受多大的痛苦？  
「我跟他……從來就不僅僅因為ALPHA和OMEGA這種關係才走在一起……」

田中悄聲說，又望向了街上的人影憧憧。

JESSE順著田中也一起望向街景，玻璃淡淡地泛起了霧氣，外面天色昏暗地突然飄起了雨，淅瀝敲到玻璃上，行人慌忙走避，坐在對面的田中以雙手掩住了自己的臉，不讓旁人瞧見。

沒有時間了。


	7. Chapter 7

７

「給你，京本」松村說著，向京本遞上了眼線筆。  
「哦，謝謝」然後坐了在松村旁邊準備為演出化妝，一邊跟不遠處弄著髮型的JESSE談笑著，說著說著又開始合音的練習。

雖然看起來很輕鬆平常的樣子，可是森本總覺得哪裡不對勁。

對了，以前的京本和松村，不是都避免和對方坐在旁邊的嗎？怎會現在發展到每次演出兩手空空到場的京本，松村都自然而然地將京本所而的化妝品從自己的化妝袋裡拿出來，並準確地分發給京本？

「……所以大我現在是乾脆使用北斗的化妝品了吧？你也差不多自己帶過來吧？」高地走進休息室，看見京本在翻著松村的化妝袋找什麼，他白了一眼，吐糟著。  
「我忘了啊──」京本理直氣壯地說，在化妝袋順利找到眉筆，快樂地開始畫著，這個團裡有跟他用差不多色號也會化妝的人太棒了，看來以後自己連化妝品也不需要特意去買了，京本想著。  
「你有哪一次是沒忘記的……？真是的」高地說，走到JESSE的跟前拍了拍他的肩膀，讓JESSE給他造髮型。  
「你自己不也一樣，每次都讓JESSE給你弄頭髮」京本忍不住反駁，看著JESSE熟悉地以指尖在高地的髮絲間跳躍著，間中穿插直髮夾，JESSE細心地弄著高地的髮型，完全沒打算參與高地和京本之間的鬥嘴。  
「是JESSE自己想要幫我弄的！」  
「這也是北斗自己要借給我的！」

年上組在大小聲著，正在吃飯的森本看了看他們，發現旁邊的松村和JESSE還是冷靜地各自做著自己的事情，森本忍不住想，這兩個人不就一模一樣嘛……

被京本點名的松村愣了愣，心裡很想否定京本的說法，明明就是京本自己食髓知味，之前演唱會借了一次之後，後面也完全不帶來了，自己避免京本老在借，才為在化妝品打折的時候多買了京本慣用的顏色啊──

好吧，也算是為他準備的。

「KYOMO桑，樹呢？」想要阻止年上組的無聊吵架，森本出聲問著。  
「哦……去買飲料了」京本被問道，說。  
「誒──他不用化妝麼」森本正奇怪著，到這個時候點田中還沒回來，平常田中都在化妝了。  
「這樣好了，我去換個衣服」弄好高地的髮型，JESSE收拾好東西轉身走向更衣間。  
「謝謝JESSE」高地滿意地看著自己的髮型，再在鏡子前微調著。

JESSE從休息室出去，在走廊跟不少的後輩和工作人員打招呼，經過一間明明應該是無人使用的房間時，卻停住了腳步。

「痛……」熟悉的聲音正痛苦地低吟著，JESSE以為自己聽錯，他在房間外站著，多聽了一會兒，裡面似乎沒有開燈，一副無人使用的樣子。

然後那人似乎疼痛得很，正以緊握的拳頭敲打著地板。

不對勁。

「……樹？」JESSE握著門把，狠下心地轉了一下，幸好沒鎖上，他走了進去，發現了田中。

漆黑間，田中以跪著的姿勢伏在地上，緊握拳頭的關節泛白，似乎是用力地不讓自己發出聲音。

「樹你怎麼了？」連忙開了房間的燈，田中還是穿著自己的衣服，可露出來的部份泛著大遍大遍刺眼的紅，田中抬頭看著自己，眼內滿佈紅絲，淚眼汪汪的似乎到極限。  
「痛──！」JESSE想將田中扶起來，可是甫碰上田中的肩膀，田中猛地退開，下意識叫著，JESSE馬上將手縮回來。

JESSE看著這樣的田中，心裡百般無奈，最氣的，是自己什麼都幫不上忙。

「……過一陣子我就沒事了……」田中嘶啞地說，JESSE心想，這怎可能過一陣子就沒事。  
「大我昨天……在你家睡了吧，」JESSE忍不住問道，「所以你們今天一起來」

田中低頭著，JESSE看不見他的表情，可是仍然感覺田中的錯愕。

「你明知道不能再碰他，為什麼……」JESSE語氣有點重，他曾經不小心擦過京本那個位置，所以他知道排斥的反應那有該多痛，一個已被標記的OMEGA，是絕對不可能容下其他ALPHA。

田中比誰都清楚，真的很痛，身體上很痛，連心裡也覺得很痛，可是，他就是沒辦法拒絕京本，這陣子是京本的發作期，雖然還在演唱會期間，可是昨晚京本來到自己家賴著不離開，田中沒辦法下又忘記了，被標記後隨著時間的過去，排斥反應越來越嚴重，終有一天京本也能感受到那種抗拒。

搞不好正因為感受到了，才巴著自己。

田中沒有回答，JESSE卻也沒有離開，他關上了房間的門，不放心地陪著田中，隨著時間一分一秒地過去，田中似乎真的慢慢地緩過來，身上的紅也開始消退著。

「不能再碰他了，樹，太危險了」直至田中感到可以了，他踉蹌地站了起來，摸索著旁邊的椅子和桌子，想要離開房間回去化妝準備演唱會。

JESSE苦口婆心，田中聽見了在門前停下了腳步。

「等到出道以後，我就標記他……」田中靜靜地說，顫抖的聲線帶著哭腔，不曉得是疼痛後的回復，還是什麼。

「我答應過他的──」

猶如燈蛾撲火，沒幾個星期以後就是出道日了，田中想著，至少在那天之前，他希望和京本仍然在一起，以一個永不可能實現的謊言，維繫著兩個人的距離。

「……」JESSE露出難受的表情，只是站著，看著田中拉開了房間的門，率先走了出去。

要是這世界，從來沒有ALPHA、BETA、OMEGA這種令人可笑的第二性別，那該多好？

「哦，樹，回來了？去好久啊──」回到休息室，京本首先搭話，田中遞上京本愛喝的綠茶，京本笑得好不開心，「謝啦～」  
「風磨今天來見學了，跟他聊了一陣子」說著謊，田中留意到自己走進休息室後，化妝鏡前的松村一直盯著自己看……不，是盯著在自己身邊的京本看，田中注意到，不滿地拉了拉京本。  
「嗯？」京本被田中的動作嚇到，歪頭問道。  
「啊……我好像時間有點兒趕不及了，能幫我弄髮型嗎？我還得化妝」拖著京本的手，田中走到鏡的另一邊，坐在JESSE的髮型用品前面，跟京本說。  
「我？誒……我沒幫別人弄過哎──」京本吃驚著，自己一向簡約至上，何況，替別人弄髮型這種事就JESSE在做，不過還是乖乖地扭開了JESSE的直髮夾，預熱著作準備。

和田中談笑風生，京本的手指穿插在田中的髮絲間，粉色系的頭髮讓京本感到困惑，田中笑著說，髮型造壞了他等一下要在台上公佈是京本的作品，讓京本感到壓力，拿起田中的頭髮，一小撮一小撮地仔細地夾著。

聽著京本抱怨，田中眼睛都快瞇成一線化不了妝，漸漸休息室的其他人都換好衣服集合了，JESSE站在京本的旁邊指導著，幾乎想搶過來自己給田中弄，可反倒是京本不願放手了。

「好了」良久後，京本終於說，望著自己第一次替別人造的髪型，感到很滿意的樣子，跟在旁邊一臉不滿的JESSE相映成趣。  
「嗯⋯⋯這裡應該要⋯⋯」JESSE拉起耳鬢一撮京本沒夾好的地方，挑剔地說。  
「誒，可是全部都夾好豈不是太沒特色了？」京本世界原形畢露，他倒是不覺有問題。  
「沒事兒，JESSE，我將這撮放在耳背夾好就好」田中一副有京本為他造髪型已經心滿意足的樣子，讓JESSE沒好氣。

轉身離開京本和田中，JESSE發現松村一直盯著他們看，他主動問著。

「怎麼了北斗，你的髮型也弄不好嗎？」JESSE看著他的髪型，倒跟平時沒兩樣。  
「⋯⋯啊，不，嗯⋯⋯我後面這裡有點兒看不見，能幫我弄弄嗎？」松村指了指自己後面的部份，JESSE點點頭，認真地替松村調整起來。

在JESSE替自己調整髮型的空檔，松村隔著偌大的鏡子，一邊偷望著旁邊打鬧起來的京本和田中，京本笑得很開心，彷彿在田中身邊，京本整個人都發亮起來一樣。

這種笑容，要是也能對我——

不、

在思考自己怎會有這種想法的同時，松村下意識搖搖頭。

「啊，痛——」JESSE在自己後面叫痛著，「真是的北斗你別動啊——」剛剛松村一搖頭，燙熱的髮夾便擦過JESSE的手，一下子的熱度讓JESSE叫了出來。

JESSE這一叫換來了其他人的注目，松村跟田中對上了視線，在田中陰沉的表情中，松村讀到了名為複雜的情感。

松村收回了對京本肆意的偷瞄，心有不安地望著鏡中的自己。

醜陋。

明知道田中和京本在一起，失控一次也就算了，可是不知道為什麼，一再的信息素交換下，自己居然對京本產生了非份之想。明明知道是不可能的人，卻再怎樣努力，也回不到往昔帶距離而真誠的相處。

越努力去遠離，卻只是越來越靠近。

是信息素的影響嗎？所以松村才沒辦法推開京本，甚至連這種奇怪的心情也起了變化——

可以的話，松村簡直想揍死自己。


	8. Chapter 8

８

『……What is the meaning of Life』

田中坐在計程車上，聽著司機放的電台，正播著自己團的出道歌「Imitation Rain」，他望向窗外，一月下旬的東京還是寒氣迫人，與車內的暖氣不成正比地泛著霧氣，窗外飄著粉雪，行人無不拉緊自己的衣領和大衣，瑟瑟發抖。

這一天，終究還是來到了。

『以上就是今天正式CD出道，來自SixTONES的出道歌曲，由X-JAPAN的YOSHIKI桑一手包辦作曲作詞的：Imitation Rain！』主持人歡樂地說著，與剛剛沉鬱的歌曲完全不一樣的跳脫感，然後田中的心情，仍然滯留在剛剛的出道曲之中。

人生的意義……到底是什麼呢？

Fake Dreams

要是這也只是一場虛假的夢，那該多好？

「在哪兒？」出道日意外地是沒有日程的日子，經理人說一般而言出CD的日子也只能乾坐在辦公室等銷量的速報，藝人方面沒有通告的話也沒啥事好幹，倒不如讓他們自行組織派對慶祝更好。

田中一早便回老家跟家人們吃飯來個小型慶祝會，直至尾聲時收到京本的訊息，說是快到自己家了。田中收到訊息，心裡重重地嘆了口氣，也只能認命站了起來，跟家人交代一下，便招了架計程車飛奔往自己的家去。

等到出道以後，我就標記你——

KYOMO，我沒有忘記。

可是——

「KYOMO，」趕回自己的家門前，看見京本乖巧著背著爸爸送的名牌背包，一身簡約主義的站在自己家門前自顧自娛地聽著歌，一邊晃動著腦袋。

好可愛。

「樹！好慢哦——」京本看見是田中，連忙拿下一邊的耳機，不滿地說。  
「你以為千葉跟這裡就坐電車一個站嗎？我可是坐計程車趕來的！」田中吐糟著，掏出鑰匙開門，讓京本進去。  
「誒……我也沒想到你一大清早就回老家了嘛——」京本嘟嚷著，熟稔地將背包放在沙發上，「我要水就好，謝謝」然後馬上吩咐田中做事。  
「給我像個客人好嗎？」說著，但其實未等京本說話，田中已經向廚房走去。  
「哈哈」

看著京本啜飲著開水，彷彿世界靜止了一樣，沒有化妝的臉長得純粹，帶著少年感，一如昔日膩在一起打鬧，還沒有成年的二人一樣。

「就這麼急不及待嗎」田中托著腮，歪著頭盯著京本看，聽到這句，京本馬上羞紅了臉，差點兒沒嗆到。  
「咳咳……我，我只是以為大家會想見一見，六個人——」似乎也沒辦法說服自己，京本越說越小聲，田中聽見了哈哈大笑。

「好啊」

田中坐在京本身邊，靠得很近，兩個人摩肩接踵，田中直勾勾地看進京本的眼底裡，看見了京本因心動而閃爍著期待的光芒，田中悄聲說，接過京本手中的杯子放在茶几上，咯地一聲敲進心房。

田中勾起了一貫的壞笑，連耳垂也像動情一樣發著紅，他摸了摸京本的髮絲，吻住了京本。

接吻是從淺至深，從慢到急，兩人先是點著蜻蜓點水式的吻，然而只在嘴唇上的觸碰無法解放京本內心的悸動，京本著急地抓住了田中的手，田中反手將京本的手扒了下來，將京本推在沙發上躺著，吻得更為急促。

蘋果味。

那種甜膩得令人作嘔的蘋果味又出現了，京本下意識蹙眉，然而閉上眼睛用心地吻著他的田中沒注意到，京本想忘記這種感覺，更賣力地回應著。兩人以舌尖互相追逐著對方的味道，陽光的氣息滲透著這屋子每一個角落，更跳進了田中的心坎了，沒辦法離開。

田中伸手探進京本的上衣內，明明是濃冬，這傢伙在大衣下居然也只是套了T-Shirt，不曉得該說這傢伙是身體強壯，還只是單純生活白痴的小少爺。輕易便找到了京本經摩擦便變得挺立的紅花，田中將吻延伸至京本的脖子上，點點種下情意，京本呢喃著疼痛與愉悅之間的反應，田中吻得更為用力，以簡直想將京本給吞下去的氣勢，讓草莓種滿大遍。

KYOMO，可以成為我的人嗎？

田中看著自己的作品，自嘲地笑了一下，往上拉掉了京本的上衣，京本白皙的身軀展現在自己的眼前，京本帶著害怕的臉在發熱著，反倒是不望直視著田中，田中從吻痕的地方開始，繼續往下吻著，意圖在京本的身體上，多一點也好，留下自己的痕跡。

京本也拉扯著田中的衣服，可被田中給拍掉。

「還沒到你的出場呢」田中說，勾了勾嘴角。

一邊親吻著，一邊往京本的下腹摸索著，直至摸到那處因情慾而稍微鼓起的地方，田中拉下長褲的拉練，在薄滑的綿質內褲上磨蹭著，京本加重了呼吸，忍住了暫時沒有叫出來。及後田中乾脆為京本褪下了最後的防線，京本不滿只有自己光著身子，可是也沒有田中的辦法。

屋子裡都是信息素的風暴，交換著的氣味使人昏眩，田中深呼吸一下，探頭下去，含住了京本的慾望。

「啊——」這下子真的無法忍耐，京本低吟一下，讓田中為自己服務著。

田中在自己慾望的鈴口上打著轉，舌尖是既往的靈巧，京本躺在沙發上，自然而然因為舒服而仰後了頭，閉上眼睛享受，卻在享受的另一面，信息素的暴風似乎正蓄勢待發，隔了一重紗似地影響著京本，讓京本去抗拒那種熟悉卻變了味的蘋果味，京本努力讓自己集中，集中在和田中的關係裡面。

田中從根部先是親吻，然後整根沒入自己的嘴巴裡上而下地吸吮著，京本以雙手掩住了面，嘴裡是按捺不住的呻吟，一下一下只能跟著田中的節奏，每下喘息，每下倒抽的氣，都在空氣中訴說著對田中的感情。

「……夠了，夠了——」感覺自己近乎爆發，在前一刻京本連忙阻止了田中，他喘著氣，泛著潮紅的臉帶著的眼神正迷離著，京本拉起了田中，伸手向田中的巨大進發。

田中只讓京本拉下了褲鍊，便掏出了自己的碩大，京本顧不上這些，只是努力地套弄著，田中咬著唇直盯著京本，彷彿一輩子也看不夠，京本額前的秀髮因低頭掩住了他半張好看的臉，田中覺得這樣正好，可以讓他恣意放任地看。

看多久，就可以多久。

「這樣好了吧？」感覺自己差不多，田中讓京本停止了動作，京本看著田中，感覺自己看進了田中複雜的心，看見那個旯旮中陰暗的嘆息。

京本伸手，拉起了後頸的頭髮，露出了那個標記的位置，然後扭頭。

田中卻先一步抱住了自己。

充滿愛情的擁抱，田中順勢抱起了京本，彼此以坐著的姿勢田中進入了京本的身體，京本一聲叫痛，田中再度咬緊嘴唇，不發一言地上下抽插著，信息素如海嘯似地變得更為野蠻，讓京本滿身都反抗著那種蘋果味，京本不曉得自己的身體發生了什麼事情，不，也許他是大概猜到了，可是不敢再往下去想。

每一下進入、抽出、再進入，田中都頂到最入，讓京本隨著他的節奏放任地吟叫，京本緊抓著田中的背，用力地抱緊著田中，鈴口在摩擦著田中的上衣，快感讓京本瘋狂。

「嗚——」  
「唔——」

幾乎同時間的發洩，白濁弄污了田中的衣服，京本想要拿紙巾抹去，卻被田中拉住，繼續擁抱著。

田中在顫抖著，也許是興奮後的反應，京本沒有作聲，只是回抱了田中發熱得過份的身體。

喘息著，田中的呼吸聲是那麼讓人安心。

「吶，樹——」

京本的聲音輕悄悄地在自己耳邊響起，田中閉上眼睛，忍耐著。

「嗯？」聲線一直在抖，田中努力裝作沒事。  
「等到出道以後……」你就會標記我。

聽著京本的說話，京本被標記的位置就在自己的臉旁，那麼接近，卻又無法接近，明明是屬於自己的地方，卻被一些可笑的法則，給永遠地奪去了。

「……」田中不敢回答，害怕自己情感滿溢而出，他只是輕輕推開了京本，讓兩個人坐直了身子，京本不解地看著田中，田中卻只是自顧自地穿整齊了衣服。

站了起來，京本卻著急了，京本穿回衣服後，近乎憤怒地拉住了田中。

「樹…你——」田中蹙眉，京本馬上放開了他。

你不想標記我了嗎？

「KYOMO，就這樣，好嗎？」田中說出模稜兩可的說話，卻狠狠地刺中京本的心。  
「你在說什麼」

信息素變得混亂，情感站在爆發的邊緣，田中忍住自己的情緒。

「我沒辦法標記你」

還是……說了出來。

這句話在京本的耳中怦然爆炸，和剛剛的愉悅走向兩極，京本一下子激動起來，田中愛理不理的態度卻令他更加氣憤。

「……你知道自己在說什麼嗎？田 中 樹！！！」

衝了過來，拉扯著田中的衣服，直至——

因京本的力度而被扯掉的衣領，裡面露出大遍刺眼的紅——

錯愕。

「樹，這、這是——？」京本伸手想要碰，田中卻縮回去，沒讓他碰。  
「不關你的事——」  
「等等，樹——」想要爭論，可是京本卻感覺自己被田中推著往門外去。

不要。

樹，不要。

「抱歉」推著自己往門外，田中只是將自己的背包硬塞在自己的懷裡，留下充滿傷心又愕然的京本，然後呯地關上大門。

「樹，不要，不要——」一次又一次敲著門，以本來就不大的叫聲重覆唸著，妄想田中重新打開大門，跟自己說「整蠱大成功！」，京本直至敲到沒有力氣，這才停下了動作，抱著背包，跌坐在田中家的門前。

不要把我推開。

田中在門前，聽著京本一句又一句喚著自己，一聲又一聲無力的敲門，直往他心裡最柔軟的部份敲過去，田中讓自己忍著不要哭出聲，然而眼淚卻豆大滾落，身上的疼痛也要了他的命，排斥反應沒有消停，他跌坐在地上，趕在自己意識消失之前，掏出了手機。

京本無聲地哭著，眼淚模糊了視線，他掏出了手機。

兩人各自按動著手機，同步地發出了短訊。

『救命，JESSE』  
『救命，慎太郎』

救命——


	9. Chapter 9

９

田中睡眼惺忪地一點一點張開了眼睛，頓時覺得好像被誰狠狠地毆打過似地，滿身發痛，起初還沒能意識到自己到底在哪裡，可聽著旁邊機器作動，刷白的天花板和自己插滿喉管的手，他便想到，大概是醫院了。

不曉得自己睡了多久，可回憶卻如浪潮翻起了激烈的漣漪，和京本之間的記憶還是十分鮮明，很難相信就在不久之前，他們分手了，而且，是自己單方面提出的。

無法言喻的痛楚突襲心頭，田中聽見自己的呼吸聲加重著，房間內的光線閃動了一下，有誰走了進來。

「哦哦，樹你醒了」熟悉的聲音，田中猛地看著自己的哥哥，彪帶著微笑，拉了張椅子坐在床邊，「JESSE通知我的時候我快嚇死了，幸好之前你就有給我後備門匙，不然都不能進去啦」

他按動了一下床頭通知護士的按鈴，再度坐著。

「你這傢伙……可真連命都不想要了嗎──」還是勾起嘴角，可是顯得關心又無奈，「醫生說你醒來了他再給你做點檢查，今天晚上要留院哦」  
「嗯……抱歉」感覺自己麻煩別人了，田中乖巧地說。  
「媽那邊我不敢通知，怕她太擔心」彪報告似地說，一字一語都讓田中感到內疚。

對呢，這邊廂一家人高高興興地為他慶祝終於出道；自己另一邊廂就進醫院了，媽媽不嚇死才怪。

「啊，JESSE呢？」依稀記得自己在昏過去之前通知了JESSE，JESSE也為自己通知了彪，可是他本人去哪兒了？  
「哦……聽說有事，先走了」彪閃爍其辭，眼神飄忽不定不敢看著田中，田中心想，這是典型有事想要瞞過自己的表現。  
「……跟KYOMO有關？」試探問了一句，彪顯得大驚。  
「誒？」吃驚地叫了一聲，似乎也認命知自己不是說謊的材料，點點頭。

田中抿著嘴，直至醫生為自己檢查好之前，都沒有再作過聲。

「……田中桑，排斥反應是一次比一次嚴重的，我看你這個樣子也忍受了好一陣子，希望你以後要多為自己著想，被標記的人就不要再碰了──這裡先將這包抗排斥藥滴完，今天晚上住院觀察一晚，明天我再開點止痛藥和口服的抗排斥藥給你便可以回家了」醫生語重心長地說，其實不用他特別提醒，田中也知道這事，起初只是猶如被整蠱似地傳來觸電一下的感覺，漸漸，疼痛越發加劇──田中早就知道，這是一個不可逆轉的過程。

要是自己再碰京本，也就是天下第一的笨蛋。

可他這個笨蛋，還是堅持到夢想達成的那天。

縱然，約定卻是永遠沒辦法實現了。

「我的手機呢？」醫生剛走，田中便向彪問道，彪從田中大衣的的口袋裡拿出手機，遞給田中。  
「這裡」

摸過手機來，田中發現自己被一大堆訊息給轟炸，有些是祝賀自己出道，有些是JESSE剛剛來找自己時的回覆，有些是某群組聊天的訊息──

田中一一看著訊息，間中回覆幾字，直至……

『京本會不醉無歸大會，正式開催！』相片內似乎是KTV的包廂，有許多熟悉的人在裡面，京本就在正中間，手裡拿著一整樽陳年威士忌滿臉通紅地在灌，旁邊的森本和JESSE用擔憂的眼神看著京本，一副想阻止也阻止不了的樣子，旁邊高地和其他人在起哄著，看了看傳送人，是宮近傳在他們兄組的群組裡。

宮近還傳了數段一閃而過的影片，田中自虐似地看了起來。

京本醉醺醺的依靠在森本身邊，呢喃著不知道什麼說話──

京本努力地張開眼睛，在玩著骰子──

京本一手拿著另一枝的啤酒，一手拿起麥克風站在房間中心大聲唱歌──

看不下去了……

那傢伙，比我還要笨。

※

「喝！喝！喝！喝！」大伙兒起哄著，以高地作首，一邊拍著掌，可不能讓大家失望似地，京本灌了一次又一次。  
「等等，KYOMO桑你也差不多了吧……」森本想要阻止，卻被京本一手甩開。  
「給我住口」

醺醉的京本似乎將往昔不良的感覺都發揮出來，他惡狠地說，森本想起了自己每次跟京本打架都打不嬴的回憶，住了口。

明明是你自己將我找來的……森本委屈地想。

收到京本的訊息可是嚇壞了他，一邊想就算是整蠱也好，森本還是以最快的速度趕到了京本的身邊，卻沒想到京本就一直抱著自己的背包，坐在田中家的門前，臉上全都是淚痕。森本不知道為什麼這刻京本選擇了自己，大概是自己天生特別會讀懂空氣，不會亂發問的原因吧，森本不發一言，只是拉起了地上的京本，往電梯走去，中途幾次京本帶期待的回頭看著田中的家門，然後那首門卻一直沒有重新打開。

『我想喝酒』

冬日的天特別快暗下來，才下午四點多，街上已經泛著昏黃的光線，暖意燦金地灑在他們身上，京本從剛剛到現在就只說了一句話，森本聽見了，便開始動手訂包廂，讓京本會的人都來陪他。

『可不能太勉強自己』森本說，然而京本沒有理會這句關切，只是回頭看著田中家的那棟大廈，露出比誰都要寂寞的表情。

『走吧』森本搭住京本的肩，硬將他轉過身來，向反方向走去，京本踉蹌著步伐，一再回頭，直至……再也看不見田中家的那棟大廈。

結果事情卻是演變到這樣了，京本在KTV裡不停向自己灌酒，不明就裡的京本會的大家以為京本終於出道了十分興奮，也只是起哄著讓他繼續喝，全場就只有他跟JESSE一臉擔憂著。

「他怎麼了？」在京本被拉出去再度高歌一曲的時候，森本在JESSE的耳邊問道，意指著田中，JESSE先是偷瞄了一下京本，再掩著嘴唇說。  
「進醫院了，說是排斥反應太嚴重……」簡單說明了一下情況，森本緊鎖著眉頭，世上還有這樣苦的兩個人麼？

說是自由戀愛，可是被AO法則所困住，沒辦法逃離。

「那麼，知道是誰標記了KYOMO麼？」京本是不可能出去偷情的，唯一的可能性，是被誰強行標記，森本問道，JESSE卻只是搖搖頭。  
「完全沒頭緒」不過，就算知道了又如何？被標記又沒辦法解除，就算讓他們將那人痛打一身，也沒辦法解決問題。

看著又拿起另一枝酒猛灌的京本，與身邊興奮的氣氛截然不同，森本陷入了沉思。

※

最近的京本來得好晚。

不曉得是不是只有自己發現這件事，感覺自己以外的其他人，全都不覺得是問題，松村奇怪地想著，以往有工作的時候，京本一般都是頭一兩個到場的人，敬業樂業的他甚少遲到，可最近的京本甚至比田中來得更晚，每次都是很趕急地化好妝便馬上上台，幾乎連開聲訓練也沒辦法做。

「北斗，這個還你，謝謝」沒精打采地將眼線筆放回自己的化妝袋裡，松村忍不住叫住了京本。  
「京本……」京本想離開，卻聽見松村在喚自己，又停下腳步，回頭看著松村，「你……沒事吧？」

松村的關懷是最讓京本受不了的。

那天之後，京本忍不住上網搜了一下為什麼當時在田中身上會出現那些過敏一樣的反應，和自己越來越抗拒來應契合的信息素，京本終於找到了答案──標記。

原來在松村失控的晚上──

他沒來得及推開松村。

顯然松村是不知道這件事情，不然正常人也沒辦法用這種一如既往的神態面對自己，京本猜想著。可是越想，京本越氣自己，被標記了，還讓田中產生那種排斥反應而不自知，田中必然忍耐了很久，卻自己在信息素的影響下，神差鬼使下還一再背叛了田中。

是懲罰嗎？

現在這種情況，是因為自己所犯下的錯而受到的懲罰嗎？

「沒事」京本不由自主地越過鏡子，看著正和高地聊天的田中，輕輕地晃了頭。

松村順著京本的視線也望向田中，然後再度將目光放回京本那張淡然卻寂寞的臉。

心裡倏地一痛。


	10. Chapter 10

１０

「標題是──《SixTONES在同一屋簷下會變成怎樣呢？》」YOUTUBE的拍攝，田中宣佈著新的企劃，YOUTUBE給他們安排了東京某間大房子，拍攝他們在裡面生活一整天的樣子，大家都說著完全不有趣，可是還是乖乖地將兩日一夜的行李都帶來了。  
「誒～～～～」眾人發出嫌棄的回應，田中馬上吐糟。  
「說著誒～～～可是你們都帶好了行李好吧？！」

岡部老樣子在鏡頭後發笑著，指示開場鏡頭可以了，接下來可以拍別的。

「好了來到這家屋子，今晚大家就要在客廳這裡睡──」田中唸著對白，「等等，裡面不是有房間麼？」眼利的地發現背後明明好端端有房間，田中吐糟著。  
「分開睡就跟平常演唱會巡迴時拍的密著沒兩樣嘛！」岡部回答著，眾人開始自顧自地演著房間爭奪戰，京本首先跑了進去，被田中擋住，然後森本俐落地跟上去，在京本和田中的打鬧中溜了進去，鏡頭也跟著他們跑，JESSE和高地伸出援手，拉開田中，讓京本成功衝進去睡在床上。

鏡頭拍著京本快樂地在床上躺上，表示本少爺從來沒試過有床不睡要睡地板，企劃放棄狀態，森本也睡在京本旁邊，表示我從小習慣了京本家少爺式餵養，我也不要睡地板，JESSE跟高地也一起硬擠上去，HAHAHAHAHAHAHA地表示大家一起睡床不是更有趣嗎HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA，讓站在門外的田中好不無奈。

此時松村默默地站在田中背後，拍了拍田中，田中一副很感動終於有人跟我站同一陣線的樣子想說話，沒想到一下子放鬆松村也溜了進去，在床上一躍而上，滾在京本的旁邊將JESSE擠走。

「喂沒想到連北斗也這樣！」田中裝著生氣，猶豫了一會兒然後也跑了進去，跳了上床，將森本擠走。  
「喂你地這些晚來的傢伙！」森本生氣地說，站著看在床上平躺得舒服的松村、京本和田中，努力地坐在床邊維持不要掉下去的JESSE和高地。

大伙兒笑著，鏡頭表示差不多要開始其他企劃，他們點點頭，JESSE和高地首先從床上站起來，田中往旁邊一滾便順勢站起來，他習慣性回頭看京本，卻發現京本在床上陷得太深，掙扎著起床的時候松村伸手拉了拉他。

「謝謝」京本輕聲說，似乎沒有在意，他跟著松村和其他人一同離開房間，讓田中獨個兒站在床邊，心裡不是味兒。

走出客廳，其他人都在準備著下一個企劃的拍攝，岡部在說明著什麼分組做飯，讓他們老樣子在箱子裡抽數字。

「哦哦，這次又是跟JESSE同組！」森本手裡拿著數字，跟JESSE的都顯示是「１」。  
「樹你來了？這個是你的，」田中默默地接過高地遞過來的數字，低頭一看，「哇哈哈哈哈，我這次也是跟樹同組！」

未等田中反應過來，眾人又望向松村和京本。

「不仲又同組了──」

似乎沒聽見岡部內心的吶喊。

天啊啊啊啊我居然又忘了要黑箱作業──

「嗯……北斗你都要做什麼料理？」分組到超市買食材，然後進行料理對決，抽到是松村的時候京本有點兒鬆一口氣，至少自己大概可以什麼都不用做了。  
「嗯，我想想看──」推著超市車，京本只是一臉輕鬆地跟在自己旁邊，松村一臉認真地碎碎唸著，這個肉不夠新鮮啊，這個肉好貴啊，啊怎麼沒有那種菜，蘿白都放哪裡啊……京本哼著小歌，完全活在自己世界裡，無視著松村生活化的抱怨，只是好奇地東張西望著，拿起看起來很好吃的魚塊，又被松村吐糟著這個太貴了果然是少爺，一臉不滿的又放下。

岡部跟在後面拍攝，老懷安慰地想：終於有對話了簡直要感激流涕。

「啊、」旁邊的太太們因特價時段開始快速跑過，狠狠地撞到京本一下，京本失平衡的就要往邊上跌，松村眼明手快地摟了他一下。  
「小心，京本」

松村的香水味很合京本的心意，帶木味是不刺鼻的令人喜歡，一閃而逝地混合著松村本來的信息素，整體感覺是乾淨而令人安心的，京本不知道為何，刷紅了臉，像是同時間感覺哪裡不對勁一樣，松村大概意識到攝錄機在拍，使放開了京本。

「能走過去看一下嗎？」松村望向岡部，不知道岡部想不想拍太太們激烈戰爭的部份，岡部表示沒所謂，松村便推著超市車，停在特價開始的地方不遠處，讓京本顧車，自己便和岡部走向人群中。

京本百無聊賴也沒什麼事好幹，就遠遠地看著松村跟太太們一起的戰鬥，憑著帥氣的外表成功讓太太讓出特價高級肉一盤，又似乎請教了做涮涮鍋更美味的方法；京本盯著這個松村，感覺跟以前的很不一樣，沒有再故意疏遠自己，他開始感受到松村對自己的關切，不近不遠的距離正好，而且──

氣味也相當令人舒服。

不、

自己怎會在想這種有的沒的呢？

明明樹跟自己，才分手了沒多久──

這也是，信息素的影響嗎？

「太棒了，京本，成功搶到兩盤高級牛肉，今晚可以吃涮涮鍋了！」松村一副戰勝歸來的樣子，笑逐顏開地說，潔白的牙齒似在京本眼中閃閃發亮，讓京本一下子看花了眼睛。  
「哦……太好了！」甩開自己胡亂的想法，京本努力地回應著。  
「然後我要買一下蔬菜，到底蘿白都放哪裡啊，不會是沒有在賣吧？……」松村跟岡部唸著，又推著超市車緩緩離開，留意到京本沒有跟上的腳步，松村回頭喚了一聲。

「京本？」

驚醒過來，京本連忙跟上。

「抱歉抱歉，我在想兩盤肉會不會不夠我們吃呢──」京本說，連忙走在松村旁邊。

松村的墨水味道，變得濃郁了。

※

「反正KYOMO又是什麼都沒幹吧，淨留給北斗一個人做──」田中在鏡頭前吐糟著，京本站在廚房裡，松村忙得不可開交，一時洗東西，一時將蔬菜切到合適的大小，一時又調整著湯底；反觀京本，雖說是同組，卻只是拿著超市送的長蔥在旁邊轉動著，不停跟別人聊天，什麼都沒幹。  
「那有！是北斗不讓我碰──」京本反駁著，也算是事實，剛剛松村讓京本幫忙切一下菜，甫看見京本拿刀的姿勢，松村便馬上將刀取回來，說還是不用幫忙了，免得發生流血事件。

田中想要繼續說下去，一剎那以為自己又回到過去，還是在和京本在一起的日子，卻又似被無情冷風所吹散，他與京本直勾勾地對望著，兩人像在瞬息之間感受到一樣的心情，突然沉默不語，彼此看著對方，竟是無法開口。

幸好此時剛好森本和JESSE又在鬧笑話，田中馬上抓緊機會吐糟著他們，鏡頭轉向他們，田中避開了京本仍留在自己身上的視線。

心裡一陣絞痛，可又有什麼辦法？

「京本，幫我拿一下鍋子」看著松村流利地跟京本說著話，彼此交流著，田中更是心裡躺血似地發痛著。

站在京本身邊的人，本應是我。

「北斗做的菜果然好吃！」拍到吃飯的鏡頭，高地說，滿嘴都塞著牛肉。  
「你吃太多肉了，也留點給其他人啊──」松村吐糟著說，忙著翻動鍋裡面的其他食材。  
「高地，我要豆腐──」京本遞上碗子，未等高地行動，松村已經將豆腐放到京本的碗裡，「啊，謝謝」

在京本默默地吹著豆腐降底溫度的期間，高地的視線卻在松村和京本之間來往逡巡著。

「吶，不覺得他們二人關係親密了許多麼？」

此人一出，在高地以外的五人幾乎被滾湯嗆到，咳嗽聲此起彼落。

「誒？有這麼誇張嗎？」高地不解地問道，JESSE又將肉片放在他的碗裡。  
「高地你不是最愛吃肉嗎，這片好了」示意高地趕快閉嘴。  
「啊，THANK YOU──」以天然實際上是心機代表高地表示，算了，有肉吃就好，他們關係好不好不干我事──

※

「嗯……」洗著碗途中，熟悉的不舒服又來襲，松村暫時了手上的工作，歇息著。

從剛剛吃飯起就慢慢感受到了，沒想到一個月這麼快過去，發作期又到了，松村咬著下唇，忍耐這一波讓令幾乎無法喘氣的信息素風暴，京本拿著更多的碗碟進來。

「還有這些──謝啦」放下碗碟京本欲離開，卻發現了松村的不對勁，「嗯？北斗？沒事嗎？」

松村雙手支撐著鋅盤，水一直流著，戴著手套的松村面色潮紅，他揮揮手。

「沒事……」  
「誒？可是、」當京本走近松村，他便明白了，松村的信息素向自己作出索求，果然從下午起墨水的味道逐漸濃烈起來並不是他的想像，而是松村的發作期又到了；生怕著松村失去控制，可是看見這樣辛苦的松村又無法扔下，京本靠近著松村，身體自然像回應一樣讓廚房裡都是陽光的氣息。

似乎這樣讓松村舒緩著，京本站在距離松村很接近的位置，卻也不敢更加靠近，跨越那一線，仍讓京本感覺自己背叛了田中。縱使，他跟田中已經完結了。

似乎松村這次能控制自己了，也許是因為發作初期便有京本的信息素安慰，松村慢慢地重新站直，呼吸變得平順。

「能在我包包裡拿抑制劑嗎？」松村說，京本點點頭，轉身離開，順道通知其他人，松村下午出去時好像著涼了，晚上讓他自己睡房間。

服用了抑制劑的松村在京本的堅持下離開了廚房，京本讓高地跟JESSE去把碗碟都給洗了，松村心裡很是感激；用過抑制劑雖然能讓發作期的痛苦減少，可是信息素還是影響著自己，猶如相隔一個海洋將京本的陽光氣息放大，松村下意識不想京本離開自己的身邊。

松村感覺自己處於快將失控的邊緣，陽光氣息讓自己更想靠近卻理智告訴自己不行，抑制劑到底還是為自己留下最後一分的清醒，他趕急將自己關進房間裡，大家只是以為他生病了，也沒有打擾他。

晚上睡覺的時候，京本拒絕睡在正中間，猜拳勝出了所以可以睡在最邊上，老樣子T SHIRT長褲的套著，和大家道聲晚安便昏沈睡去。

然而睡夢正好，有誰碰著自己……

半夜被自己身上的動靜驚醒，赫然發現松村就躺在自己身邊，通紅的雙眸注視著自己的睡臉，以指尖劃過自己的臉頰，甫看見京本醒了過來，松村馬上以手掩住了京本的嘴。

「？？」

松村向京本靠近，雙手隔著被子抱擁著京本，松村的身體在發著熱，隔著被子也能感受到，抑制劑似乎沒辦法完全控制松村的發作期；濃烈的墨水味道竄進京本的思緒裡，讓他也變得昏沉，京本知道，松村這是向自己求救，也許松村不曉得他標記了自己，可是身體的本能讓他知道，解決辦法就在自己身上。

「抱歉，京本，我……」控制不了。

關上房門，可是滿腦子仍是京本的陽光氣息，如毒品一樣產生了毒癮，一步一步誘惑松村走出房門，走向那致命的吸引裡面；松村一直努力地控制著，想迫自己睡，但沒成功，意識到的時候，自己已經走到房門外，在京本的旁邊躺下來，讓京本身上殘存的陽光氣息慰藉著自己。

「……」

松村又抱緊了自己，京本感覺到他身上ALPHA的身份跟OMEGA的發作期在交戰著，讓他苦不堪言，京本偷瞄了旁邊熟睡的四人，悄悄地推了推松村。

拉開被子，京本指了指房間，松村會意過來，拖著京本進去。

關上大門。

※

京本不曉得為什麼自己會做出這種決定。

明明他應該是很痛恨松村的，可是他也覺得松村很可憐，於是心軟了。

比起讓松村抱著自己睡一整夜，倒不如速戰速決。

起初，京本只打算幫松村發洩一下就算了。

松村瘋狂著吻著自己，京本坐在床上沒有迴避，但也沒有作出過多的回應，墨水的味道整間房間都是，京本努力放出自己的信息素去抗拒亂情的後果，讓自己保有理智；松村的舌尖溫熱地挑逗著自己，京本將手探向松村的下身，摸了已經變得相當挺硬的慾望，他將松村的巨大掏出來，在安靜的房間內套弄著。

「唔……！」發情的作用下松村用力地在自己的脖子上咬了一口，害京本低叫了一聲，松村又以舌尖在牙印下輕柔地舔著，彷彿在舔著某種甜香美味的食物，疼痛卻傳來酥麻的感覺，讓京本的呼吸聲也變得粗重起來。

松村也伸手摸向京本的慾望，京本想要避開，卻被松村狠狠抓住腰間無法動彈，松村執拗地拉下京本的長褲，讓慾望探了頭出來，松村示意京本的套弄停止，然後將兩人的慾望靠近著在一起，松村在上面摩擦起來。

「唔……」情慾讓人意亂情迷，京本接受著松村的服務，感受到兩人的信息素互相交疊在一起，分不清誰是誰的狀態下，京本發洩了出來，再幾下的套弄，松村也將白濁散落床上。

粗喘著氣，京本想伸手將衣服拿回去穿，松村卻推倒京本在床上想要繼續。

「等等，不是已經替你解決了嗎？」京本輕聲說，想推開松村，松村的雙眼已經沒有再發紅，信息素也開始穩定下來。

卻露出受傷的表情。

松村以無比的溫柔吻上京本的朱唇，柔軟而發自內心的觸碰讓京本不解，松村閉上眼，就只是一直重覆地吻著，吻著那蜻蜓點水般，不帶情慾的親吻。

「等等，北斗──」

感覺自己也要被帶走了，在松村重覆到不知道第幾遍接吻時，京本又再推了推松村。

「我……就不行麼？」

松村的說話讓京本錯愕，他的心軟彷彿鑄成大錯，他不該跟松村來到這間房間的。

松村未等京本回應，伸手摸向京本後頸被自己標記過的地方，京本無法推開，感到身體裡出現一陣像是不屬於自己的酥麻、情慾的感覺，OMEGA的身體猶如被詛咒一般，對標記自己的ALPHA只能屈服。

輕舔著京本的後頸，松村用另一隻手掩住京本的嘴，讓他無法叫出聲。

耳邊絮迴著京本因為後頸敏感處被肆意玩弄而發出的呻吟聲，模糊地再度勾起了慾望想要佔有。

自己是從何時猜到了京本被自己標記了呢？

一次又一次失控？

一次又一次的交換信息素？

還是……？

打從一開始，自己對於京本這種想要佔有的心情？

拿起床邊屬於自己的領帶，松村翻過京本的雙手拉直往上翻，在手腕處用領帶綁緊在床頭上。

「北斗……不要──」

我不想你討厭我。

因為我懂了，這叫──

喜歡。

在松村笨拙的感情和信息素的絕對影響下，京本再度與松村發生了關係。


	11. Chapter 11

１１

「樹……」救我。

迷糊的意識中呢喃著田中的名字，讓松村更加氣上心頭，失控的信息素似乎讓松村也斷了理智，用盡力氣似地在京本身上種下屬於自己的印記，京本一直告訴自己別喊出聲，可是這是未曾承受過的刺痛，彷彿松村不是在種吻痕，是在啃咬自己的皮膚，幾度痛得咽哽的京本一直緊握著拳頭，可松村沒有因此停下。

松村是何時開始單戀京本的？松村有點兒答不上來。

幾乎出道卻最後沒有成功的經驗確實狠狠地傷害了他，看著以前的伙伴出道，松村不是味兒，本以為馬鹿蘭組可以成團，可是事務所卻只是拖字訣，害怕著自己再度受傷的關係，加上工作方面也較少一起合作的機會，漸漸，是松村單方面疏遠了京本。

等到正式成為SixTONES，松村再度有機會可以靠近京本，可是此時，他卻發現在京本身邊，已經有了別人。

成年後的京本美得不可方物，倔強而不服輸的性格更令人感到強大而可靠，是前輩也是團員，一向寡言的京本總是在自己背後默默地推一把幫助著自己，可是看著從朋友變成戀人的京本和田中，松村是再也找不到接近的理由。

『不要討厭我，京本』受一直單戀的情感和混亂的信息素推動，那個晚上，松村在酒店推倒了京本，猶如做夢一樣的過程一度讓松村以為自己的確作夢，可在第二天從京本身上感受到不一樣的信息素的時候，松村猶豫了。

是自己的關係，才讓田中和京本分了手，他內疚，沒錯。

可是，自己明明也一直單戀著京本啊——

愛情中，本來就沒有分對跟錯啊——

「是我標記了你，你現在是我的人，那麼在床上你就不應該唸著別人的名字」松村惡狠狠地說，將京本壓在身下，強迫自己的信息素擾亂著京本，京本幾乎無法思考，只守著腦裡面田中輕淡卻快要逝去的身影，京本沒有回答，松村在自己脖子上種下的吻痕瘀青得可怕，望著嚇人，松村強迫自己扭過頭去讓他在另一邊也種滿吻痕。

京本咬著唇忍受痛苦，OMEGA的反應卻讓他在痛苦之間找到那丁點兒的愉悅，放大了身體的反應，他感到自己後庭準備好迎接與松村的交合，無論心裡多麼的不情願，確實如松村所言，他早已是松村的人了，他就是被松村所標記的人。

「啊！！唔——」松村吻在自己腰部，帶牙齒不留情地啃咬著，每一下疼痛代表著松村對自己未得到回應的感情，每一個淡白的牙齒印都標示著松村狂亂的思緒，京本感到又酥又麻，疼痛似乎讓自己的身體變得更為興奮，潮紅的身軀期待著松村的佔有，京本的心彷彿在淌著血，整個身體唯一殘存著田中曾經擁有過自己的證明，就只是他腦裡快要斷裂的一線記憶。

無法動彈的雙手掙扎著，即使只是領帶也摩擦得發紅，京本緊咬下唇不讓自己叫出來，甚至不敢相信要是田中知道了此事會如何想，直至嚐到了鮮血的味道。

眼角快速滑過的眼淚稍縱即逝，痛出眼淚的一刻松村終究還是挺著滿腔的慾望佔有了自己，他瘋狂而不留情地抽插著，傳出啵吱的淫靡水聲，松村的津液燙熱得可怕，在自己的甬道中無後顧之憂地隨著節奏律動，每一下松村都頂到最深處，觸碰著京本那一點的敏感。

「唔——」在京本快要發洩出來的一刻，松村重力地握住京本慾望的頂端，京本倒抽一口氣，淚眼汪汪地看著松村。  
「我還沒有做完」

松村說罷，主動解開了領帶，放京本的雙手自由，可下一秒只是強硬地將京本翻過身去，以後入的姿勢將自己巨大的慾望放在京本的雙臀之間，沒有進入。

重重地拍打著京本的臀部，京本悶哼一聲，雙手只能緊抓著床頭。

「我跟樹，誰讓你更爽呢？」黑化的松村壞心眼地問，一字一句刺進京本變得脆弱的心坎裡，京本沒有回答，松村又拍打了幾下，直至聽見京本明確的低喘聲。

巨大的慾望開始在京本的背後摩擦起來沒有進入，京本的津液滿溢而來，讓律動變得更順暢，京本悄悄地喘息著，聲音輕得很，卻讓松村更是感到興奮而迷失。

京本的碩大到達頂峰，松村卻一直沒有進入做成身體的落差，京本的低喘加重著，想必松村也能聽見，在京本快將爆發的一刻，松村再度握緊了他的鈴口，不讓他發洩出來。

京本痛苦的哽咽讓松村感到完全的佔有，他停下了摩擦的動作，再度讓京本轉過身來。

這次，松村自己坐在床頭前面，雙腿打開，挺立的慾望比剛剛更為巨大，京本跪在床上，髮絲掩住了臉龐。

「坐上來，自己動」松村命令似地說，伸手撩撥著京本的髮絲，想要看見京本為自己而情動的表情，卻——

動作都怔住在瞧見京本臉孔的一刻。

滿臉不甘心的淚痕，因忍耐和疼痛被咬破的嘴唇，點滴血絲還繫在嘴角，還有，滿身的瘀青——

松村北斗，這樣就是你要的京本大我嗎？

信息素似乎在一息間消散，剛剛滿房子的激情竟是可以在一剎那消失得無影無蹤，松村看著不發一言地對著自己絕對臣服的京本，心疼了。

京本只是因為被自己標記了，才失去了反抗和選擇的能力。

可是，自己卻憑著標記京本的這一點，選擇了一再傷害他，強迫他，並妄想可以得到他。

結果自己得到的，只是屬於京本大我的軀殼。

「……」松村沒有再說話，他將京本的髮絲替他勾在耳後，幾根髮絲還是低垂下來，映襯著京本潮紅的臉，是松村喜歡的京本。

將京本扶著平躺在床上，然後自己也躺在他的旁邊，京本不解地看著自己，眼底裡盡是悲傷。

「？」  
「京本……抱歉」道歉也沒有用，他是懂的，可是現在能說的，就只有這句話。  
「……」

可以的話，京本想請松村取消標記。

但是，京本知道，沒辦法。

一旦被標記了，就沒辦法再倒回去——

「樹……」田中的名字在京本心裡重重摔下，發起新一波的痛不欲生，「是我……對不起你們——」松村安靜地說，恢復理智的他一直不敢望向滿身傷痕的京本，卻在京本終於忍不住崩潰哭泣的時候，還是忍不住伸手抱住了京本。

下身的慾望發疼著，他卻是不想做下去了。

京本沒有反抗自己，卻在自己的懷內顫抖著哭，無聲的卻聽出了撕心裂肺。

後悔嗎？

對松村來說，最後悔的事情大概是，背叛了好友，又傷害了自己喜歡的人，這件事吧。

「京本，我答應你——」

松村從後抱著京本，在京本耳邊低聲說，顫動的聲音裡透著真誠。

「今晚的事，我不會再讓它發生了」努力控制，他不能再讓信息素失控，讓京本受傷了。

京本失去了田中，他必須比田中待京本更好。

※

第二天早上，大伙兒起床時發現京本不在自己床舖上著急了好一會兒，更吃驚的是京本從松村的房間走出來，說法是「他大少爺不習慣沒有床，半夜還是睡不著跑去跟北斗擠了」，田中扔來複雜的眼神，京本下意識拉了拉自己的領口，別過視線。

YOUTUBE的拍攝還是繼續，大伙兒換好了衣服便準備登上私家車，開始新一輪的兜風企劃。

京本背著背包，等待著工作人員將車駛過來，他沒有參與其他人的打鬧，一臉疲憊並恍神的盯著某處，發著呆。

「KYOMO」田中的叫聲讓他嚇了一跳，注意到京本不在狀態的田中還是忍不住走到他身邊擔憂著，強迫自己直視著田中的京本心跳極快，帶著心虛又心動的感覺，好像很久……沒有像現在私下跟田中說話了。  
「嗯？」裝作平常，裝作平常，京本一再提醒自己，要裝作平常。  
「你沒事兒吧？感覺有點兒走神」

近距離看著京本白皙的臉，長而濃密的眼睫毛眨著讓是讓自己心裡悸動不已，京本發愣的表情最為可愛，就像不活在塵世一樣的天使。

然而，他的天使，如今帶著咬破的嘴唇，和努力用衣領遮起來卻無法掩飾的可怕瘀青吻痕。

那個被田中捧在心頭的天使，居然受到這樣的對待。

「啊——沒事兒，昨晚……睡不好嘛」京本說謊著，搖搖頭，又下意識拉了拉衣領。

笨蛋，以為這樣我就看不見了嗎？

「今天轉冷了，你還是圍一條頸巾吧」說著，田中伸手將自己的圍巾給解了下來，給京本套上去，京本對於田中要靠近自己脖子方向有點閃縮的動作，田中裝作看不見，為他遮得好端端。  
「謝謝」道著謝，京本嗅到了圍巾上沾滿了屬於田中甜膩得反胃的蘋果味，他深呼吸一下，卻是他圍過最溫暖的圍巾。

真的，比誰都要溫暖——

「今天，不要太勉強自己了」田中叮囑著，京本乖巧地點點頭。

遠處傳來工作人員要求集合的聲音，田中馬上反應過去準備當MC，京本快步跟上，和其他人站在一起。

將自己的嘴唇藏在田中的圍巾下面，是不是就能找到，像跟田中接吻一樣的感覺呢？

京本的眼角勾著笑意聽田中說話，在旁邊的松村注意到了，心裡是醋意又是不甘心。

我——

就不行嗎？京本。


	12. Chapter 12

１２

要是松村再努力一點，自己會喜歡他嗎？

京本看著鏡中的自己，這樣問道，他的指尖輕滑過不久之前被松村烙下那可怕的吻痕，雖然顏色淡去了可是還是隱約看見，再撫過那張因痛苦而被自己咬破的唇，傷口都好了，卻永遠在心中揮之不去。

揮之不去的，還有松村一次又一次委曲求全的表白。

『我……就不行麼？』

京本抿著嘴唇，並不是因為松村這樣對自己了所以痛恨他，也不是因為他的存在導致他跟田中的分手所以不喜歡他－－

可是，單戀從來就不是靠努力和堅持就可以得到回報的啊。

「KYOMO，時間差不多了」田中敲了敲洗手間的門，輕聲提醒著。  
「好－－」放下自己無謂的苦惱，京本整理一下髮型便走出去。

今天是出道的拍手會。

雖然起初公佈消息時日推的反應風評一般，可是到現場的時候卻是所有擔憂的事情都沒有發生，大家還是快快樂樂地拍著手，望著看不見盡頭的列隊，京本拍了兩個小時後開始感到掌心都在發麻著，快要失去手部感覺的遇上歌迷特別熱情地拍過來便感到一陣難受又說不出來的麻痺感，估計大家都這樣子，不過還是帶笑的逐一跟歌迷道謝。

「呼～好痺哦，樹幫我揉揉－－」四小時的拍手會終於結束，拍了不曉得多少人的手的SixTONES甫回到休息室，高地便撒著嬌，伸出了自己的右手遞向田中。

明明田中的手也一定很麻痺－－

京本心有不滿地想著，卻沒有說出來，只是冷眼地看了看高地，被呼喚過去的田中老實地坐在高地旁邊，聽話地慢慢替高地按摩著掌心，高地舒服得閉上眼睛仰後了頭。

不發一言，京本按捺著自己無聊的醋意，顫抖著手的開始卸妝，JESSE他們也走了進來，大家都吐糟著拍手會真的好痛哦可是很高興的樣子，JESSE和森本互相替對方按摩著，JESSE不停大呼小叫，被重重按到的地方痺得一陣一陣，又不停哈哈大笑。

「京本，你的手還好嗎？」看見其他人都兩人一組，松村自然走向京本，在他旁邊坐下來，看著京本彷彿沒影響似地在卸著妝，松村柔聲地問道。  
「啊……還好」手裡輕微的顫抖也被松村收在眼內，松村執拗地拉住了京本的手，京本連忙呼痛，卻在松村柔情似水的仔細按壓下吞了抱怨。

松村掌心溫熱得很，暖呼呼地用姆指慢慢在京本的掌心按壓著，又劃出線條讓京本的手放鬆，京本沒有說話，只是盯著自己的手在松村的按摩下變得輕鬆起來。

「謝謝，北斗的按摩－－」抬起頭來，京本笑著想要道謝，卻看見松村的表情一瞬間安靜下來。

松村認真注視著自己的手，髮絲半掩，修長而濃密的眼睫毛眨著名為愛意的情感，他沒有笑，可滿身都是溫柔的氣息，這般模樣讓京本意外，撩撥著心弦卻不敢承認，松村的認真和改變讓京本感到壓力，他還沒有準備好。

「嗯？」松村抬頭回望著京本，直勾勾的對望讓京本頓住了心神，京本硬生地把手抽回去，翻摸著卸妝的用品。  
「按摩……技巧很棒，謝了，」京本不自然地說，拿著卸妝綿在自己的臉上擦著，心虛地們瞄了不遠處的田中。

意料之外，田中握著高地的手在按摩，也不約而同看著自己。

剎那間的對視讓京本忐忑，又連忙別過臉去。

不是－－

不是你想像中的樣子－－

樹。

※

的確京本也意識到他跟松村和田中似乎陷入了令人一言難喻的三角戀關係中，可是當下的狀態也太糟了點吧？

田中和松村各拿著毛毯，將視線集中在京本身上，他們稍微期待的眼神讓京本不自覺地感到緊張。

二月中旬，因為雜誌的拍攝來到東北，玩了一整天的雪，伴隨著雜誌和YOUTUBE的拍攝不亦樂乎，攝製隊建議可以再往上一點拍點風景的映像，眾人不以為然，坐上登車纜車。

「嗚啊——好可怕」是很原始的那種登車纜車，原則上是給滑雪人士用的所以只有很基本的設備，吊著雙腳的搖搖晃晃便一直往半山拉扯，田中起初只是為了工作需要勉強答應該坐上去，可是坐上去便開始感到後悔。

他靠在旁邊JESSE的肩膀後，緊閉著眼睛不敢往下來。

「等、等等，樹，你、你別動啊——」JESSE發現田中越緊張，拉著他的時候便會令纜車晃得更厲害，本身還好的JESSE在只有空殼的纜車上晃動著，也讓他開始緊張起來。  
「JESSE——」帶著慘叫著，鏡頭成功捕捉田中害怕的樣子，JESSE的名字似是在山中迴響著。

京本回頭看著後面和JESSE不停大叫著的田中，忍不住笑了起來，旁邊森本跟自己說著什麼話，自己也開始聽不進去。

「……這個時期好像還是冷了點，希望趕快拍完希望回去——」森本說著，拉緊了羽絨服的衣領，他們穿的不算少，不過誠如森本所說，這個時期來東北還是太冷了點，雖說也算是滑雪的季節，不過感覺天氣變得很快。  
「不覺得天氣開始轉差麼？剛剛明明是天晴的——」京本說著，望向遠處的天際線，剛才還是萬里白雲的天，現在看過去，遠處瞬間變暗，黑壓的雲靠攏起來。  
「誒……我們會不會滯留在山上沒辦法離開的啊哈哈哈哈」森本笑說著，京本蹙了眉一下。  
「還是別開這種玩笑了」

然而，拍攝的時候不算長，才一個多的小時後，京本看著那個掛著天氣惡劣，暫時停駛的木牌子懸掛著——被狂風吹得不停翻動，彷彿在嘲笑他們小看山中天氣多變一樣——感到無奈，居然還真的被森本說中啊……攝製隊很努力走進去車站找工作人員，卻發現工作人員都因為天氣太過惡劣，都坐著尾班車離開了。

聽著經理人不停抱怨，京本感到自己越來越冷，森本靠了過來，京本自然站在他身邊發著抖。

「都怪你，慎太郎」忍不住嘟嚷，都是說錯話的森本的錯。  
「誒——抱歉抱歉」訝異卻無法否認是自己開口中的森本只能乖乖認錯，讓旁邊的京本靠著自己，吸收著身體的暖意。

六個人站在屋簷下，不住地發抖，穿著外景羽絨服還是覺得很冷，天很快便暗起來了，昏沉的雲海湧了過來，經理人和攝製隊交涉過後，也發出了求助的指示，滑雪場方面讓他們先使用休憩小屋，他們再想辦法上來協助他們離開。

在滑雪場的指示下找到休憩小屋的鑰匙，一行人馬上進去並趕緊開了暖氣，六子才慢慢感覺到暖意，瑟縮在角落不敢打擾為他們打點的工作人員。

「幸好這小屋還有點緊急糧食，大家湊合一下吧，」經理人走過來，將緊急糧食分了給他們，田中點點頭，作代表接收了那些食物，「今晚可能要在這裡過了，女性工作人員睡在最邊上，我們男性工作人員睡中間，這個角落的範圍你們使用吧」經理人指點說，六子就一直點頭，也沒什麼意見。

經理人將毛毯交給他們，說毛毯有點兒不夠，只能兩個人用一張了，幸好應該夠大，森本接過了之後直接走向JESSE，兩個人還是哈哈笑地在說笑話，似乎沒有因為這種緊急情況而感到擔憂，田中和松村也各自拿了一張毛毯，分別走向不同的角落，然後幾乎是同一刻，回頭看著京本。

兩個人沒有喚著自己的名字，可是能感受到兩人的視線停留在自己身上，京本對上了田中的視線，田中忐忑地眨眨眼睛又別開，再沒多久又重新回到京本處，京本扭頭，看著松村，松村滿懷期望，京本害怕自己回應這種期待，又強迫自己看到別處。

「誒，讓我來選可以嗎？」旁邊高地高興地說，田中馬上吐糟才沒有，你自己獨個兒睡吧，「誒——樹好兇……」

說著，高地走向了田中，老樣子抱著田中笑翻了天的樣子，似乎是選擇了跟田中一起睡的樣子，京本想說點什麼，阻止？可是似乎也沒什麼好阻止的，自己對於要跟松村使用同一張毛毯感到有點兒抗拒，但也說不清是什麼類型的抗拒，他站在原地，遲遲未曾邁出腳步。

「京本」松村叫著自己的名字，悄聲得幾乎在風聲之中聽不見，卻京本還是聽見了松村的呼喚，那聲柔得出水的聲線吸引著京本，京本再度看了看田中，高地快樂地跟田中聊著天，兩個人都脫下了大衣，拿出了乾糧一口一口吃著。

京本抿嘴，有點兒生氣田中沒有看過來。

「京本？」

松村再度喚著自己，也沒有其他的選擇了，京本轉身走去松村，踏出了腳步。

「那麼……多多指教了」京本說著生外的話，松村低頭笑了一聲，招招手讓京本過去。

京本乖巧地頂著大衣，走到松村的身邊，在角落一起坐了下來，京本抱膝而坐，旁邊松村肩膀正碰著自己，松村拿了點糧食給京本，京本安靜地吃著，心裡卻是緊張得很，松村在旁邊的氣息靠得很近，墨水的味道淡淡地竄進京本的心，京本盯著遠處JESSE和森本跟工作人員嬉笑著，旁邊田中在玩著手機，高地興奮地說著什麼話題，田中卻只是敷衍應對。

「京本，冷麼？」消磨到差不多的時間，等到深夜，外面的風聲刮得厲害，屋子裡開了暖氣，可是凜風似是從空隙溜進來似地，隨著時間越晚，屋內的溫度輕悄悄地下降著，沒有剛開始的溫暖怡人。  
「嗯……還好吧？不過的確，比起剛剛開始感覺到寒冷了——」京本說，拉了拉大衣，雙手插著袋。

屋子突然關燈，似乎是工作人員決定先休息，明天早上起床再說，昏暗的環境裡就只有屋子中心暖爐似的設備發出暗橘色的淡光，倒映在京本的臉上似是發著亮，陰影閃爍著京本帶冰冷的表情卻漂亮得令人窒息。

大概是受到關燈的影響，其他人陸續地躺平下來，輕談聲猶如耳語般，瀰漫著一種說不出的旖旎感。

「來」

松村脫下了大衣，再蓋在京本身上。

「誒？這樣北斗不會很冷嗎？」暖氣還開著，可是這角落邊上都是外面的寒風刺骨，就只有一張毛毯怎可能夠暖。  
「那麼……」松村的手探著了京本插著的大衣口袋裡面，冰涼的手觸碰著京本的手，京本下意識躲開，卻沒有完全抽出來。

京本只是直視著前方，沒有說話，口袋裡的手背與松村的手背緊貼著，與自己完全不一樣的是，京本的手因為添了足夠的衣服，溫暖著，正正相反的松村透著涼意，所以才讓京本沒有完全躲開。

京本受不了松村這種自以為的犧牲精神，他將手伸了出來，將松村的大衣連著毛毯蓋在二人身上，做成一個動彈不得的空間，然後重新將手伸進口袋，輕輕地碰著松村的手背。

「會病的」京本低語，松村勾起笑意，口袋中的雙手互相觸碰著，漸漸提升了溫度，松村以指尖翻過京本的掌心，勾到他的手指，不著跡地牽了起來，而京本沒有鬆開。

心裡跳得極快，京本都要害怕松村聽見，卻不知道松村同樣地只能聽見外面無情的呼嘯聲，還有……自己急促的心跳聲。

京本低頭將半張臉藏起來，不想讓松村看見自己發著熱的臉，他閉上眼睛，裝作休息，心裡卻是完全沒有半點兒睡意。

松村看著京本的睡臉，他歪頭靠在京本肩上，京本輕顫了一下沒有推開，陽光的氣息霸佔了松村的心，一再讓他迷失，可如今，似乎終究安定下來。

帶著莞爾，松村漸漸睡去。

聽著松村有節奏的呼吸聲，京本慢慢張開了毫無睡意的一雙眼睛，炯炯有神地眨著，他看著靠在自己身上睡得很安心的松村，再看著遠處用帽子遮著臉睡的田中。

不該是這樣。


	13. Chapter 13

１３

第二天早上，工作人員讓大家都早點起床，準備下山回去；不算是舒適的床鋪，大伙兒幾乎是一叫便醒的狀態，在高地硬扯起毛毯摺疊起來的時候，田中揉著還沒睡醒的眼睛，瞄向京本睡著的角落。

京本和松村都是以坐著的姿勢休息，他們互相靠著頭，在工作人員輕喚著二人起床的時候，京本蹙了一下眉，首先醒過來的松村拍了拍他的肩膀，再慢慢地將毛毯收起來，毛毯之下，松村的大衣蓋著二人，京本伸著懶腰，打著哈欠，松村獨個兒默默地收拾著，再交還給工作人員。

他們的相處是那麼地自然而親密，讓田中彷彿看見的不是松村和京本，而是從前的自己跟京本，想到這一點，田中心裡倏地發疼著，他鼓著滿肚子沒法宣洩的氣，草草收拾好東西便走向工作人員，沒有再看過松村和京本半眼。

可是當大家都站在纜車站等待的時候，田中突然又想到，其實自己哪有資格生悶氣。

受命運的戲弄，AO 效應之下田中早知道終有一天必須跟京本斷了關係，連碰都碰不得的愛情沒有未來，本能影響下京本也終有一天會靠近松村，倒不如在一切發生之前，田中及早抽身，不再放任自己對京本好，大概是放京本自由，也是放自己一條生路。

他和京本有過瑟瑟發抖的童年。

他和京本有過無憂的高中生活。

他和京本有過義無反顧的愛情。

那麼，似乎便足夠了。

坐上纜車，田中坐在高地的旁邊，對於高地在自己耳邊絮絮不休的話題完全聽不進去，他望著漫天雪景，白皚地透著悲傷，唯有安慰自己，至少，他成為了SixTONES的田中跟京本一起出道，至少這段關係，可以永恆。

※

數天之後，京本老樣子背著名牌黑色背包，戴著口罩比誰都要早的來到了排練室，可是才剛到達，便不支地倒在桌子上，伏著休息，單是從家裡來到排練室似乎花光他的力氣。

發熱而紅著的臉藏在口罩下面，京本辛苦地呼吸著，自從從東北回來後身體便好像哪裡不對勁，連日來的忙碌行程加上休息不多，還是生病了，從醫院打了點滴勉強自己撐下去，想要來參加排練，可是似乎還是太魯莽了。

「KYOMO，你還好嗎？今天不太精神呢」高地進排練室後便坐在京本的旁邊，注意到京本淺而急促的背影起伏著，擔憂地問道。  
「嗯……生病了——」京本老實回答，聲音聽起來悶悶的。  
「誒，沒問題吧？要不今天還是請假回去休息吧？」高地為京本的專業精神感到訝異，平常京本都是揮著手說『沒什麼』的居然大方承認他生病了，那只能表示他真的病得挺重。

高地一臉不安，在京本卻沒能做到什麼，他四處張望，其他人還沒有來到，也沒有誰能把京本勸回去。

京本可惡的地方是，等到人開始多起來的時候，他便坐直了身子，只戴著口罩套著帽子沒有人留意到他身體的不適，排練時高地總是看著京本，但京本卻裝得一臉平常，該跳的時候半拍不漏，可以放鬆的時候便坐下休息，六個人還是排一支舞用掉十分鐘嬉鬧，才開始認真排起來。

等到結束排練的時候，老實說，京本都快要昏倒了，完全透支掉自己的體力，裝作平常的模樣辛苦得很，他知道高地一直留意著自己，但高地的注視卻更提醒自己不能倒下去，快到演唱會的日子了，他不能又跳過排練直接上台。

「呼……」結束了整天的工作，京本坐著發呆，完全沒有動的力氣，剛剛沒食欲，買回來的飯團沒吃幾口就不想吃了，肚子裡空虛卻完全食不下咽。

閉上眼睛休息，感覺到誰坐在他的旁邊，京本以為是高地，便挨了上去。

「吶，高地送我回家吧，我沒力氣了——」

撒嬌著，京本用頭磨蹭了一下高地的肩，臉頰發燙著，京本估計自己似乎還沒有退熱，他拉了拉高地的衣袖。

「誒？KYOMO？你……怎麼了？」不是高地，是田中。

自己是病著嗎？居然沒認出田中的氣味來。

「誒！」猛地張開眼睛坐起來，一陣昏眩感襲來，京本努力揮去不適的感覺，露出一臉平常的樣子，卻逃不過田中的雙眼。  
「你……生病了嗎？」氣自己的大意，今天排練了這麼久，他居然完全沒有發現。

更重要的是，京本也沒讓他知道。

「……」京本沒有作聲，低頭下去算是默認，身體的感覺不太好受，京本勉強站起來，卻是一陣眩暈，踉蹌幾步，田中從後趕上拉住了京本的手。

「我送你回家吧」

田中擔心的表情在京本眼中放大著，顫動著京本的心，田中的著急又讓京本燃起了不可能的希望，田中沒有等自己回答，便替自己背起了背包，帶著自己往停車場走去打算招計程車，往京本的家去。

「小心，KYOMO」扶著京本回到他的家，京本看著就很辛苦的樣子，倒了杯水讓京本吃藥，京本跟田中坐在沙發上。

替京本將要換洗的衣服拿出來扔到洗衣機裡去，背包的東西都按京本的習慣整理好之後，田中站起來就想要離開。

「那麼，我先走了，你好好休息，有什麼時就打給我吧」

田中說得極快，轉身便想要往門外走，此刻的決斷跟往昔總陪在自己身邊的田中太過不一樣，京本重疊著兩個田中的記憶，心頭翻著悲哀的浪頭，他伸手拉住田中的衣擺，也站了起來，站在田中的背後。

「樹……」

頭頂著田中的背，田中溫熱的氣息撲鼻而來，甜膩的蘋果味竟是感覺懷念，京本顫抖著聲線，手還是抓緊田中的衣服不放。

「不要走，可以嗎？」

其實京本早知道答案。

要是田中想要留下來，就不會提出想要離開。

「……」京本罕有的示弱讓田中心軟，背部傳來京本的氣息是變調的太陽氣味，田中安靜著等待，不敢作聲，卻感受到京本在自己的背後崩坍發抖。

發抖並不是來自他的病情，而是京本猜中了田中沉默背後的用意。

「KYOMO，我們……沒辦法走下去了——」

京本聽著，點滴悲傷掉落木地板上，發出嗒的悶聲。

「我無法看見我們的未來」——

田中努力穩住聲線，裝作淡然。

「本能，是誰也沒辦法抗拒的——」

京本在背後的顫動更激烈，明知道他在生病，自己不能這麼直白，可是一天京本還對自己心存希望，或是——自己對京本心存希望，對京本，對他，都不好。

田中發現自己也沒辦法再往下說，簡單幾句說話已經要去他的勇氣，他眼角捎向京本抓著自己衣服的指尖，他深呼吸，伸手將那隻手給扯了下來。

京本沒有再反抗。

打開京本家的大門，田中頭也不回，離開了他的家。

他曾經愛過，屬於京本的家。

跌坐在地上，田中再次的道別讓京本後悔，要是…要是——

自己從未把話說清楚。

那麼他還可以享受那麼一點點，期待的快樂。

滿臉淚痕，田中向前走了，他也選擇了不一樣的道路，擦擦臉，人總沒辦法活在回憶裡面，等於情緒平伏得差不多，驀地自家的門鈴響了起來。

叮噹——

樹——？？？？！！！

以為是田中心意回轉，京本連忙跌撞著跑去打開了大門，然後怔住——

門外空氣冷冽，松村提著明顯的食材，看見京本糟糕的樣子，一張生病、虛弱卻顯然哭過的臉，他愣住了站在門前，也不敢進去。

是自己無意識中的嘆息，傷害了松村嗎？

「北……北斗？你怎麼來了？」明顯的失望跟預想中的情況大不同，松村支吾起來。  
「嗯……高地說你生病了，讓我回家前看一下你怎麼了，他說你沒說半句話便離開了……能進來嗎？」自己倒也沒有注意到京本生病，聽見高地這樣說是著急了，高地告訴自己京本的地址，本想著就想看一下確認京本自己好端端回到家了便離開，可是途中經過超市，感覺京本生病了也不會特別買東西做飯吧，又進去快速挑了點食材。

然而，眼前的京本讓自己感覺到來錯了時候。

「嗯……」京本欠欠身讓松村走進去，松村說著『失禮了』踏進去，第一次來到京本的家是松村以前從未想過的，自從京本獨自搬了出來，甚至連成員們去他家開派對松村也因為不仲沒有出席，松村有點兒吃驚著自己和京本越走漸近的距離。

京本指示著他家的廚房，松村便走進去先處理好食材。

「沒事吧？吃過藥了嗎？」洗了手再走出來，京本坐在沙發上閉目養神，松村靠近，坐在京本的旁邊。

將手放在京本的額上，京本一顫，沒有推開，松村蹙蹙眉。

「還是有發熱呢……有退熱貼嗎？要不你先去睡睡，我把飯做好了再喚醒你？」松村柔聲說，他的溫柔在這刻更加地撼動著京本脆弱的心，京本甚至沒有問為什麼松村會過來，為什麼帶著食材，為什麼要為自己做飯這種問題，竟是乖乖聽話，站起來轉身走向房間。

沒有關上門，京本累透似地似乎一躺上床便睡著。

※

待京本起床的時候，赫然發現已經是早上九點多，他整整昏睡了一個晚上。他剛張開眼睛的時候還沒意識到什麼，慢慢醒過來，發現自己昨晚連衣服也沒有換就睡了，爆睡了一整夜感覺好太多，體力和精神都回復過來了，然後猛地想起來——松村！！

趕忙不穩地跑下床，不曉得昨晚松村等自己等到多晚，他走到客廳——

卻看見松村捲縮著睡在自己家的沙發上，披著他的外套似乎有點兒冷的樣子。

京本感到揪心，無法理解為什麼松村要留在這裡，他望向被松村用保鮮紙包得好好的菜式，不曉得他吃過了沒，心裡既是內疚又是一陣溫暖和感動。

不再去計算松村犯下的錯，松村現在做的事，待自己的好，早已遠遠超越他的失控——

『我……就不行麼？』

熟悉的聲音在京本腦內響起，是松村透著絕望的提問，一次又一次。

「北斗、」京本坐在沙發上，在松村那張好看的臉前面，松村睡得安穩，那份安心似乎也感染著京本，旭日初升，外面的陽光灑了進來，點落在松村的臉上，京本再喚了喚：「北斗——」

松村慢慢不情願地張開了眼睛，發現京本盯著自己看，又驚醒過來，坐直了身。

「京本？你……你醒了？」松村問道，連忙將手覆上京本的額前，京本臉紅著，將松村的手給打掉。  
「嗯……燒……好像退了」京本呢喃著，「而且為什麼你昨晚不叫我起來吃飯？」不解地問道，松村放下心來，帶點笑意。  
「哦——看見你睡得正好，就想著反正餓了起來也可以吃」松村露著齒，潔白地看花了京本的雙眸。  
「那麼，為什麼留在這裡了？」

京本心裡噗噗跳動，好像害怕著松村的答案，就如昨晚早已猜到田中的一樣，可是還是忍不住，問出口了。

「你病得好像很厲害，要是一個人在這裡，我怕有什麼事情發生沒人幫助你」

松村淡然地回答，呯地落在京本的心裡，像是喚醒了京本內心一直螫伏著的怪獸，打破了某種禁忌，破繭而出。

「為什麼……要待我這麼好？」我明明從來沒說過會喜歡你。

京本怔怔發問，松村聽見問題，愕然著，卻又很快變得心平氣和。

「因為……我覺得我也可以」

『我……就不行麼？』

『不要討厭我，京本』

『京本』

『京本』

『京本』

『京本』

……

松村俯下身來，將京本的臉捧在掌心上，漸漸靠近，陽光氣息跟墨水的味道交會著，糾纏著。京本沒有避開，只是一直盯著松村向自己靠攏，松村的唇是香甜而柔軟的，沒有過份深入的親吻反而更具挑逗性，松村吻下去，停頓了數秒後，再慢慢放開。

京本沒有說話，卻心甘情願讓松村再度吻下來。


	14. Chapter 14

１４

自己真的就這樣下去，會接受松村了嗎？

京本看著手機裡松村傳來的短訊，心裡想著，沒想到松村是這種傳統式的人。

『後天休息日要不要一起去夢之國？』

這顯然是約會的邀請吧？不，絕對是約會的節奏吧？京本看著手機盯著看，松村怎樣裝一個輕鬆平常的語氣，然而訊息裡可是清清楚楚，絕－－對是給自己約會的邀請。

怎麼辦？要是回答『好』，那豈不是松村會更加以為自己可以接受他了？不過，要是說『不要』－－在同一組合裡也覺得尷尬，雖然，他和松村老早就開始尷尬了。

京本並不是不喜歡松村，但在說明個人感情之前，自己還沒有理好和田中的思緒，京本就只看重眼前的事情，出道後的工作一波接一波，他情願用工作沖昏頭腦，忙得沒時間去思考，那麼彷彿就可以無視掉心裡面因為失去田中而產生的空洞。

京本看了看手機的時間，距離收到這個訊息已經過了三小時，松村似乎也在等待著，頁面上松村的名字上線又下線，不停重覆，卻沒有再發訊息催促自己。自己也是笨，收到訊息的時候剛好在滑手機，習慣性便點進去，結果兩個藍剔讓松村明白知道自己讀了這條訊息。

『夢之國……不會引起騷動麼？』沒辦法再拖下去，京本拉開話題。  
『變裝一下應該還好』然而松村幾乎是秒回。

壓力－－

『那麼－－好吧』拒絕人是一件很痛苦的事情，拒絕一個自己不討厭、命運相連、清楚表達對自己感情的人更是一件難以宣之於口的事情，京本還是同意了。

松村不曉得自己這種主動出擊會不會來得太過突然，可是等到自己總結之前，手指頭已經向京本發出約會的邀請，地點還居然是夢之國，松村心裡面取笑自己這種幼稚，但又暗自期待著跟京本在遊樂園坐過山車之類的情侶行動。

好不容易等到京本首肯，又過了幾天，松村站在夢之國的車站前，卻是怔住了。

好樣的－－京本大我。

「哦！！北斗－－」JESSE戴著墨鏡和帽子，遮著紅色的頭髮，滿臉笑容地向自己揮著手。  
「哎呀～第一次跟北斗一起來夢之國，總覺得好緊張！！」森本笑著也走了過來，一手搭在松村的肩上，京本就在後面安靜地跟上，低頭微笑著。

表面上答應了我，可是私下又叫了JESSE和森本來，那不明顯就是不想給我幻想的空間麼？松村有點兒失望地想。

「樹和高地呢？」京本望向森本提問，明明他是全員邀請的，卻只看見了森本和JESSE在約定的時間來到。  
「哦……樹好像臨時有節目的拍攝，高地的話他說被前輩拉去踢足球了，不能拒絕」森本說，京本有點兒不滿，高地也算了，田中居然也不跟自己說一下，他抿抿嘴，跟著JESSE拉著松村在前面走，加入前往夢之國的大軍裡面。

還沒正式入園，就被森本拉到第一間出現的夢之國週邊店，森本說他們四個人還是太明顯了，感覺剛剛已經有些女生認出來了，不變裝的話等會兒就沒辦法好好玩了。

說著將大鼻的啡色帽子套在松村上面，京本拿起了米妮的蝴蝶結老鼠帽子很感興趣的樣子，JESSE在店裡轉來轉去找著唐老鴨的帽子，森本則為自己找了頂布魯圖的帽子，一雙狗耳朵垂在他頭的兩側很是暖和的樣子。

「出發－－！！」為自己的夢之國形象做好了準備，森本和JESSE帶著松村和京本踏上國門，興奮地舉起了雙手，戴著米妮耳朵的京本笑著，讓旁邊的松村看得入迷，京本……好像不曾對著自己這樣笑過。

在JESSE和森本的帶領下，嚴然是絕對沒有約會的氣氛，確實，似乎也正中京本下懷。森本和JESSE拿著樂園地圖，帶著他們到這邊跟樂園人物拍照，一時到另一邊排遊戲，又或是到某處買個限定的爆谷盒子拿著吃。

有了團內兩大氣氛帶動者，一行四人笑翻了天，如此放鬆的日常似乎是久違的，受樂園的影響，也暫時忘記一切煩憂，甚至連苦惱著為什麼總是無法拉到最後一步距離的松村，也短暫忘記約會的目的，全情投入在森本帶領的夢之國行程裡面。

「這個要分兩個人一組的，我跟JESSE吧」等了半天，終於輪到這個遊戲必須分組進行，幸好森本不曉得感受到松村和京本之間關係的變化，還是單純很想跟JESSE大笑著玩，他主動提出分組的組合，松村瞄了瞄旁邊的京本，還是老樣子的表情沒什麼反應，只是點點頭，按捺著內心的激動，松村也輕輕點頭。

坐上遊戲車，他們拿著手電筒，昏暗的環境讓人心跳並期待著接下來看見的奇異世界，忽地遊戲車變得急促，突然的轉動過京本滑到松村的旁邊，他們跟著指示努力照向不同的怪獸，看著遊戲中從不同地來彈出來七彩繽紛的美麗，京本樂不可支，似乎沒有在意自己緊貼著松村。

京本靠在自己身上，松村幾乎可以感受到他的信息素，因為高興而變化著，帶陽光氣息的在自己的心裡投下碎石，紛擾了自己的思考，遊戲車不停在轉動到不同的方向，每一次轉動京本便會快樂地歡呼，然後一次又一次撞在松村身上。

「哇－－北斗你那邊也有－－」玩得興奮的京本指示著，讓松村將手電筒照向另一邊。

京本說著，對上松村的注視著自己的眼睛，愣住。

松村根本就沒在玩遊戲，他全程都只在看著自己。

逃避這種沉重卻又沒法回應的感情，京本選擇了無視，然後快速轉到另一個方向繼續遊戲。

然而心裡噗通噗通地越發加快地跳動著，說明了京本的在意。

※

「……JESSE我覺得你選的比較好吃」中午過後，四人玩得不亦樂乎但也注意到自己正在投訴著的空腹，他們隨便挑了一所快餐坐著，森本坐在JESSE旁邊，吃著剛從JESSE的盤裡叉回來的食物說。  
「是嗎－－我覺得都一樣……」JESSE說著，看著京本，「大我不吃了？飽了？」京本已經停下手裡的餐點，裡面還有一半沒吃，他本人卻只是發著呆看著樂園裡的其他客人。  
「啊－－不能吃太多了，我最近在減重」京本無奈地說，森本卻笑了出來。  
「第幾次了？你的一個腹肌成功鍛鍊了嗎？」  
「慎太郎你別小看我－－！！」生氣地反駁著，森本瞇著眼又咬了一下漢堡。

松村也用餐完畢，他雙手支撐在長椅上，跟JESSE聊著天，聊著聊著，感覺到自己的手碰上了某點溫熱。

不著跡地靠近，京本沒有避開，連自己也不知道為何，直至松村的指尖和京本的偷偷交纏－－

松村和JESSE聊得起勁，不忘向京本瞧了一眼，牽上手的那刻京本只是眨了眨眼睛，沒有更多的表情，還是發著呆，他沒有放開自己主動牽上去的手。

桌下的微小動作沒有引起兩位成員的關注，三人只是起勁地聊著剛剛好玩的遊戲，討論等一下要先去抽FASTPASS還是直接排過山車，京本靜靜坐著聽他們聊天，被松村牽著的手不敢動，心裡卻在顫抖著。

明知道自己不應該給予松村過多的希望，可是身體似乎被本能所影響了，他沒辦法甩開松村主動牽過來的手。

那隻溫暖，讓自己安心的手。

※

夜色降臨，華燈初上，樂園裡彌漫著興奮的耳語，他們四人也回到城堡前的空地，準備找好位置等會兒看煙火匯演，明知道在人多混雜的地方太易被人發現，他們都決定退回靠近出口的美國大街，視線是被擋了一點，但至少人站的比較疏落，看的時候也比較不易被發現，煙火結束後也能趕快跑上電車回去。

森本和JESSE站在前面，伸著頭張望，身邊的遊客滿懷期待，還有一分鐘煙火便開始了，許多人已經掏出相機之類準備拍攝，京本也拿出手機想拍一兩張相片留念。

來得突然，一下子整個樂園的燈光都被熄掉，漆黑一遍下，京本低呼了一聲，幾乎是同一時刻，松村再度牽住了自己。

京本想要縮手，這裡太危險了，沒有人擋住他們，也沒有大衣遮住他們糾纏的雙手，京本生怕被人發現，可是松村就是抓得緊緊。

呯－－

第一枚的煙火隆重登場，被放上天際綻放時把天照亮得像白天一樣，緊接其後是一枚又一枚五光十色的煙火，流線型的、繁花似的、發出巨響的、像流星一樣的……各式各樣連接著燈光和螢幕播放的動畫，編織著令人心往神馳的演出。

京本沒有再勉強自己去甩開松村的手，這裡每個人都看煙火看得入迷，似乎也真的沒有人在看著自己和松村，閃爍著不同顏色的光，松村靠近京本，墨水的味道變得濃郁起來，可這不是發作期的影響，京本心裡清楚得很。

「……京本，我喜歡你」

松村還是偷偷把話說出來了，大概是覺得暗示對於京本不管用，即使京本明白今天是約會，表面上答應卻硬將其他團員也帶來了，可是松村覺得還是應該要說出來。

聲線柔情地在京本的耳邊逡巡著，京本咬著下唇，沒有回答。

回望著松村認真的眼神，森本和JESSE在前面隨著每一下煙火綻放而叫囂著，光線從不同的方向傾瀉進來，帶著松村的感情，闖進京本的心之後沒有離開。

樹－－

『本能，是誰也沒辦法抗拒的——』這就是你說的意思吧？

不然，我京本大我怎麼可能在眾目睽睽之下，讓松村靠近自己，並偷吻了自己？

京本閉上眼睛，嘴上是松村殘留的暖意，像觸電一般讓人無法反抗，在煙火快要結束前一刻，松村會意地放開了京本的手，兩個人裝作沒事的一樣跟著森本和JESSE跳上回去的首班電車，氣喘喘地笑著，一副玩得很盡興的樣子。

一路上電車坐過去，森本和JESSE在同一個站下車轉別的線，京本和松村卻剛好在別的站才下車，京本背靠著門旁邊的玻璃，松村就站在自己的跟前，兩人沒有什麼交談，彼此抱著一大堆思緒不敢輕言於表。

「京本」

電車漸漸變得人少起來，他們將夢之國的帽子拿了下來，換上了口罩簡單變裝，車上的人都是加班後的上班族，疲憊的不是在閉眼休息就是靜靜地看書、滑手機，間中猛地發現自己在這個站下車於是跑出車廂。

松村低聲喚了自己。

抬頭迎著松村的目光，京本心裡又再度跳動，翻滾著那份說不出的情感。

「……要是沒準備好的話，我不介意等待」

從京本眼裡松村還是清楚看見田中的身影，即使田中的決斷、AO的本能也沒能完全將田中從京本的世界當中趕出去，松村其實早知道，京本往往沉默背後的原因。

果不其然，京本低著頭，沒有回答。

「……你能，考慮一下我嗎？」

也許開始是糟糕的，本能、命運、加上松村自身對京本的在意，讓錯誤一再重覆，可松村就不想和京本僅止於ALPHA和OMEGA的本能裡面，只能成為信息素舒緩的對象。

要是京本沒有準備好，他可以等待。

反正，在所有事情開始之前，他連等待的資格也沒有。

「……」

京本沒有回答，松村把它當成默許，電車靠站，松村在開頭的一刻，笑著看了看京本，然後踏出車廂，京本轉身看著自己，松村以為京本在跟自己道別，甚至幻想京本帶著捨不得。

「北斗」

電車關門的聲音響起，然而京本的說話彷似穿越所有，無情地竄進松村的耳裡。

「並不是所有單戀都可以有結果」

車門關上，松村想要反駁，卻只能看著京本隨著電車快速離去，窗花飛逝，只留下京本淡淡卻決絕的回答。

你……還在恨我嗎？

可是，如果恨，那麼為什麼一次又一次－－

不拒絕我？

『樹，我想見你』抖著手輸入訊息，再發送出去，京本口罩裡是強忍著的恐慌，『能去你家嗎？』  
『怎麼了？可以是可以的……』田中秒速回應，京本坐著電車，直往田中家方向奔去。

本能嗎？

本能可以反抗嗎？

我只能屈服嗎？

「樹」田中剛打開家的大門，京本便撲進自己懷裡，緊緊地抱住自己，田中被這樣子的京本嚇了一跳，雙手沒有回抱上去，只是輕輕地推了推京本，表示自己先關上門再說。  
「怎麼了？」再度追問，京本卻只是不發一言，用力地抱住田中。

受情緒波動的影響，京本釋放出變調的陽光氣息，然而在田中感覺中透著難受，京本竟然在索求著自己。

「等等……KYOMO，冷、冷靜－－」阻止京本信息素對自己的需要，京本卻不理會，一味兒釋放出更多的信息素，直至自己也開始感受到屬於田中的蘋果味。

甜膩、反胃、作嘔－－

卻曾經是京本最愛的味道。

從第一次聞到彼此的信息素那天起－－

從確定了彼此的第二性別起－－

他們不曾分開過。

「KYOMO……」拉扯著想將京本從自己懷內推開，田中知道自己不能再碰京本了，可是看著眼前的京本只有無盡的心痛，天知道他多想狠狠吻住京本，回應了京本對自己的索求，管他明天是工作還是什麼，瘋狂地在京本身上留下自己的證明？

卻他只能推開。

只能保持理智地推開。

「……唔，痛－－」京本卻不顧一切地抓緊自己，吻了上來，排斥反應是強大的電流一樣在接觸的部份通過，田中馬上叫痛，京本錯愕，田中的疼痛讓他恢復理智，緊張地看著京本。  
「抱、抱歉，樹－－你、你如何了？」

田中閉上眼睛，搖搖頭沒有說話。

『本能，是誰也沒辦法抗拒的——』

原來。

果真如此。

「KYOMO，所以……你到底怎麼了？」回復了一點，疼痛減輕，田中還是關心著京本失控的心情，他身上必然發生了些什麼。

京本回看著田中，也只是搖頭沒有說話。

「我……今晚能在你家睡嗎？」

不想自己一個人。

不想失去田中。

在田中身邊，京本可以繼續裝作他的心還在田中上。

以為自己還有對抗本能的能耐。


	15. Chapter 15

１５

冬日的早晨依舊，當陽光輕悄悄爬到田中家的窗邊時，灑在田中的臉上他只是翻了一個身，打算繼續睡回籠覺，可是沒想到這樣一翻，便從沙發上掉下來。

「啊——好痛——」田中蹲在木地板上，他痛苦地摸著剛剛跌在地上時重重被敲到的後腦，感覺昏昏沉沉的。

窗外旭日洋溢著清早的氣色，樓下傳來剛送完孩子上幼稚園回家的太太們交談聲，汽車發動的聲音，靜謐的家裡，還有……京本在房間裡睡著的聲音。

『我……今晚能在你家睡嗎？』

說實在的，田中面對這樣無法自控的京本，心疼極了，他不知道有多想靠近京本，想抱著他讓他安心，甚至在京本向自己作出索求的時候，回應他。

但他不能。

身體的痛時刻提醒著他和京本之間那道永不能越過的高牆，京本難得主動的吻卻為他帶來巨大的痛楚，面對京本，原來他自己什麼都做不了。

更重要的是，他知道什麼事讓京本感到失控。

「KYOMO——」走進房間，田中打算將京本喚醒，他戳了戳京本，京本只是翻了個身，抱著自己的枕頭想再沉沉睡去，「KYOMO——」

再度戳了戳，京本驚醒般的樣子張開了雙眼，愣一愣一副人畜無害的樣子相當可愛，似乎有幾秒京本不曉得自己在哪裡，然後他弄了弄自己的頭髮，又倒在床上。

「我要趕通告了，你離開時替我鎖一下門就好了，別忘記下午我們一起做雜誌的訪問啊——」田中在床邊說著，推了推京本，京本點點頭，抱著田中的枕頭閉著眼睛。

「……別在我的枕頭上流口水了——」  
「樹，好煩」

沒睡醒的京本說著暴語，田中沒好氣地站起來，換件衣服便準備工作去，離開前回頭看了看睡得正好的京本，心裡是久違地踏實而溫暖。

可是——

田中沒法忘記，昨晚京本抱住自己時——

他所嗅到，墨水的味道。

松村的信息素。

『叮——』坐著計程車，田中感到口袋一震，掏出手機一看，是京本給自己的訊息。

『我走了，門鎖了，下午見』

咬唇讀著京本給自己簡單的訊息，透露著京本早已在自己的生活中離開的事實，田中哽咽，他不算是聰明的人，可是思路卻是很清晰。

也許是本能，也許是身體的靠近，也可是能松村的主動——

京本……

喜歡了松村。

※

「樹，今天好早哦，拍攝很順利？」下午來到休息室的時候，就只有森本坐著滑手機，森本一向比較早來，可是他又不用太多化妝，來了也只是滑手機，等到其他人差不多都到的時候才慢條斯理的開始化妝。  
「哦……對啊，很早拍完了，你吃飯了嗎？」整個朝早都在想著京本和松村的事情，心不在焉的竟是快速拍好了節目，田中向森本說著客套話。  
「吃過了，你呢？」  
「還沒，我去看一些有什麼慰勞品」說著，田中又走向外面找慰勞品，沖著飲料的時候，田中又在發愣，心裡都是京本抱著自己不放的表情，他又甩甩頭，不能心軟。

既然京本自然地向前看，他也不能活在過去。

「樹，有給我帶吃嗎？」回到休息室，看見JESSE和高地他們都來了，京本在翻著袋子找化妝用品，苦惱的樣子似乎是又忘帶了什麼，田中甫進門，JESSE便大聲地問道。  
「剛剛你還沒來！」田中反駁著，坐在高地旁邊準備化妝。  
「誒——小氣鬼」JESSE說，不滿地嘟嚷著，高地又拍拍他，讓他幫忙做髮型。

休息室的門打開了又關上，松村戴著口罩，寬鬆的T-SHIRT下藏著不舒服的身體，他踉蹌進來，京本便注意到了，松村的信息素很強烈。

今天是發作日。

「北斗你怎麼了，面色不太好哦？」高地首先過去，松村只是無力地搖頭。  
「沒……什麼」

京本停止了在袋子中翻找的動作，他呆呆地望向松村，田中一直注視著京本，然而京本的視線，沒有再落在自己身上。

京本走向松村，坐了在松村旁邊。

「我忘帶化妝品了，北斗借我一下」說罷，松村便在自己的背包裡將化妝袋輕摔到桌面，無力得厲害。

京本翻找著，其他人看見松村說沒事，也倒真以為他沒事了，便又回到自己忙碌上。

「吶……」悄聲地問道，京本裝出一副翻找化妝品的樣子，可關注都放在松村身體的不適裡，「你有帶抑制劑嗎？」  
「我服過了——不過，好像不太管用……」松村沒力氣地說，帶著無奈，「不過，今天拍攝工作很重要，所以——」京本此刻的關心讓松村大為感動，他不想在京本還沒有準備好的情況下硬巴著京本幫助自己，早上起來發現自己不對勁便馬上服了抑制劑，可是似乎不太管用，體內的信息素風暴還是讓他難受得很。  
「……」京本幾乎要衝口而出，讓松村有需要找他，可是他還是止住了，自己怎會這樣想？又是心軟嗎？還是自己內心那種對松村說不清的感覺，終究還是爆發了？

京本只是無言地繼續化妝，化好之後，便坐到森本旁邊聊著天，眼角不時捎到松村的身上，松村的信息素他不知道其他人有沒有留意到，還是ALPHA都對其他人的信息素不太敏感，可京本只覺得他的狀態真的很糟糕，抑制劑無效之下，松村的信息素開始纏繞上京本，京本想要工作優先，在受到影響之前，便跟著JESSE走到休息室外去看什麼有慰勞品吃。

吃著工作人員準備的小吃，JESSE嘻嘻哈哈地說著笑話，京本間中和應著，心裡面都是松村。

拍攝時京本也不時留意著松村的狀態，鏡頭前的松村還是十分專業，應攝影師的要求擺拍著各種姿勢，可是鏡頭一旦停下來，松村便緊咬嘴唇，握住拳頭忍耐。

只能等到拍攝結束。

「……等一下要一起去吃飯嗎？樹」拍攝經歷數小時便結束，訪問也完成後，接下來也沒什麼行程了，高地拉著JESSE，向前面的田中問道。  
「不了，早上拍了節目，我好累啊，還是直接回家好了——」心情本來就不太好的田中，只想趕快離開這裡，松村今天的信息素有點兒強烈，連他也感受到變化了，不想看見松村和京本在親親熱熱，田中連忙進休息室準備卸妝。

JESSE和高地不曉得去哪裡了，大概又在吃著慰勞品，森本在遠處跟攝影師聊著天，確定著今天拍的照片，對自己拍照的角度有不同的評價，田中走進休息室，京本就坐在沙發上看著雜誌，臉上的妝都卸掉了。

「還不回去嗎？」田中問道，京本抬抬頭，看見是田中有點兒驚訝。  
「啊……JESSE和高地說要一起去吃飯，你去嗎？」京本回答著，田中卻搖搖頭。

兩個人似是想起了昨晚，氣氛一下子變得尷尬起來，間中傳來京本翻動雜誌的紙張聲，田中倒著卸妝水的聲音，田中在鏡子中一邊卸妝，雙眼卻停留在京本身上。

要說點什麼嗎？

還是……再說，也沒有用了？

田中想起了自己跟京本唸同一班的高中時代，京本一句『不想要上體育課』便拉著田中躲到屋頂逃課，兩個人之間有聊不完的話題，京本天性好靜，可是卻喜歡留在愛吵鬧的田中身邊。

然後有一天，第二性別隨著青春期漸漸出現，高三的田中發現了身邊的陽光氣息，而高三的京本也留意到在自己身上停留的蘋果香味。

那種令人安心、不願放開的信息素使人著迷，田中習慣了照顧京本，京本也老大不客氣將他的小少爺脾氣全力發揮，然而再任性，田中卻只是笑笑地便替京本完成他所有要求。

田中……從不拒絕京本。

那倆如花一般的青春歲月，一起度過很多個糾結要不要退社放棄的晚上，修學旅行、運動會、唱歌、創作、演唱會、田中的哥哥退社、醜聞、看著後輩出道——

到最後，原來在經歷所有所有東西之後，田中和京本之間，餘下的，就只是沉默。

想到這裡，田中發現自己已經在鏡子中與同樣透過鏡子看著自己的京本四目交投。

彼此默然。

門打開了又關，墨水的味道比一開始更加濃烈，向京本作出俱侵略性的索求，風暴吹散了京本和田中的凝視，田中只是繼續低頭卸妝著，京本被誰從後抱住，他想反抗，不要……不要在樹的面前——

「幫幫我、京本」

松村發出求救的聲音如耳語，他不想再次重蹈覆轍，所以用盡力氣在保留最後一分理智，向京本求救，希望得到京本的同意。

「等等……北斗，不要、不要在這裡——」害怕地望向田中，田中卻只是站了起來，手裡拿著電話。

松村迷糊地開始舔啃京本的耳朵，伸手觸碰著京本的頸後，京本努力將發情的聲線吞下去，一邊掙扎著。

「樹……樹——」他呼喚著田中，田中回頭，不忍自己看著摟抱在一起的京本和松村，他咽了一下，卻莞爾起來。  
「抱歉，KYOMO，我出去接個電話」

頭也不回，耳內都是京本喚著自己名字的聲音，悲傷得快要發狂，田中卻不能對此有任何的回應，松村是無辜的，他標記了京本，他比自己、不、他需要京本，可是，京本卻不需要自己了。

走出休息室，田中將休息室反鎖並關上門，自己卻是自虐似地站在門外，拿著手機怔怔發呆。

『嗯……唔嗯北斗，不要——』  
『嗯啊——』

不想去想像休息室內從京本嘴裡發出的聲音背後，是什麼樣的行為，田中心裡的空洞似是變得無盡，京本一字一語，的的確確在傷害著自己。

心裡的傷口在發痛著，近乎瘋狂，是田中所不能承受的痛，田中緊咬著下唇，緊握了拳頭，此刻卻什麼都不能做。

『……唔……樹——』

笨蛋。

這種時刻在叫著我的名字，豈不是更可笑麼？

「咦？樹怎麼站在門外呢？」森本笑著過來，伸手想要拉開門把，田中卻沉著臉先一步緊握著門把，搖搖頭。

『嗯啊……北斗，等、等一下——』

耳內竄進京本的浪叫聲，森本震驚著，他看看一言不發的田中，似是忍住眼淚，再看了看休息室的門，滿耳的淫霏。

森本抿抿嘴，拍了拍田中的肩。

「JESSE……他們在慰勞品那邊跟經理人聊著天，要不……你去找他們吧？」別留下來守這門了。

再守，又能如何？

與田中對望著，田中只是默默地點頭，轉身離開。

起初，森本始終想將自己置於狀況外的位置，京本傷心的時候去安慰，田中失落的時候給予支持，松村有需要的時候跑過去。

森本以為這樣，便可以守住這個團。

這個得來不易的團。

但他小看了，他小看了人的情感，小看了京本和田中之間的牽絆，也小看了松村對京本的愛意。

在所有人都沒有得益的關係下，森本恨不得自己及早知道所有，選誰都好，為他們三人斷個痛快。

『咯嗒』

門被京本打開，京本甚至沒有問為什麼是森本站在門外或是感到尷尬，露出來的脖子上都是松村的吻痕，森本不好意思盯著看，卻拉住了想跑出去追上田中的京本。

「？？」京本不解。  
「KYOMO桑——」

森本深呼吸一下，搖了搖頭。

「……我們……是不是沒救了？」京本輕聲地問，問出了絕望，森本被這個問題難倒，他吃驚一下後，沉默不語。

背後松村靠近，輕拉著京本的手，京本和森本對望，難得地在森本臉上看不見笑容，京本沒有甩開松村的手，並跟著松村走回休息室。

※

出道演唱會最到最終場，大千秋的氣氛果然很厲害！六子努力地唱著歌，歌迷們熱烈的氣氛幾乎鬧翻會場，一直到三安的時候，六子站在主舞台上，唱著他們的BEAUTIFUL LIFE，唱到高潮大合唱的時候，各人懷著思緒，經歷這麼多年的辛酸終於苦盡甘來，他們紅了眼框，眼淚在打轉著。

京本和田中相隔幾個身位，他們從遠方對視一眼，田中背向了歌迷仰天哭了起來；京本努力地唱著歌，穩住表演，卻也淡淡地讓淚水滑落。

歌迷們在大螢幕上看見京本和田中在哭，發出雷動的叫聲。

眼淚——為出道，為他們，為回憶。

松村靠近京本，一手搭住了京本的肩，京本難過地哭得更厲害，終於有幾句也唱不出來，他拿開麥克風，松村強忍淚水，拍了拍京本安慰他。

歌迷們看見這幕，發出更大的聲音幾乎沒命地叫著——

『……要是沒準備好的話，我不介意等待』  
『……你能，考慮一下我嗎？』

京本也背向歌迷，不願被人看見這樣的自己，仰著望著會場上高高掛著「SixTONES」的燈牌，京本哭著，沒辦法唱下去，JESSE替自己唱了自己的部份，高地讓歌迷們一起幫忙唱下去——

再度和旁邊的田中對視，田中不著跡地搖了搖頭，重新回望著歌迷們，收拾心情，努力地唱著歌。

沒有活在過去裡，田中選擇了站在前面。

感覺身邊的松村拉了拉自己，京本愣一愣，深呼吸——

再度望向SixTONES的燈牌，他拚了命也想守住的團。

再度深呼吸。

然後轉身過來。

主動牽住了松村的手，松村一驚，京本梨花帶雨，淚眼中帶笑意，將松村的手握得更重。

我可能還是沒辦法忘記和田中的過去——

我可能還是沒辦法拒絕本能這回事——

我可能還是沒辦法馬上全情投入新的戀情——

可是。

我學會了選擇。

在一段複雜的關係裡面，放手沒可能的人……去守住更重要的東西。

松村看著京本，京本回望著，全場歌迷雷動。

相視而笑。

——全文完——

支持不仲結局的同伴可以暫告一段落, 心心念念不想JURI放棄的同伴敬請期待番外(?) 第二結局(?)

時間逆轉  
讓我們重回第三章。


	16. 番外/第二結局 – 高地的煩惱 上

「嗚啊──喪屍跑出來了JESSE你要瞄準啊啊啊啊」  
「等、等等，嗚啊好可怕──慎太郎你接手、接手啊啊啊啊」  
「JESSE等等，你先擊殺了這個再給我──」  
「啊——————不行了——————」

遊戲中傳來GAME OVER的死亡聲音，隨著高地尖叫一聲，高地放下了遊戲機搖控。

「啊——都怪JESSE」高地抱怨著，同時站了起來。  
「哦？回去了？」森木看見高地穿回拖鞋，走向門口。  
「嗯，順道去看一下北斗怎麼了……」

『你們在幹什麼』

靠近自己的房間，高地聽見田中惡狠的聲線，及後拉著京本氣沖沖地回到自己房間。高地不解，不太明白發生了什麼事，明明京本只是到自己房間借用乳液，田中沒有幫他們關上房門，高地推門進去，感覺到房間有種說不出的旖旎感。

「北斗……你沒事吧？」BETA對於信息素是沒有ALPHA甚至OMEGA一樣敏感沒錯，可是他們一群也不是笨蛋，該感受到的還是會感受到。  
「……高地，我——」  
「不要說沒事，很明顯不是」高地走近松村，看見松村一臉失落又內疚的複雜表情，忍不住吐糟，松村剛張開嘴，又閉上去。

「你試過暗戀一個人很久，然後藉著自己信息素失控，推倒他，然後第二天裝沒事，期待一天他會接受你嗎？」

良久，松村問道。

一直以來，不曉得為什麼總在身邊的松村和高地，雖然兩人不算在團內裡面最為熟稔，可是他們之間總保持著一種真摰而不疏離的態度，高地了解松村，松村也信任高地。

松村問題裡面指的是誰，高地覺得不言而喻。

「北斗……你別告訴我——」你推倒了大我。  
「我——」

看著松村的表情，高地覺得事情並不止是推倒京本這種事那麼簡單，不，雖然推倒京本這種事很重要，可是高地就是覺得松村指的事情，應該是更嚴重、更嚴重的！！！

「好像……標記了京本」

高地一度以為自己的耳朵出了錯，生了毛病聽不清楚。

「嗄啊？？？！」  
「就是字面意思」

高地呆在原地，直至松村在他面前揮揮手，高地才驚醒過來。

「你這傢伙，快跟我說你都幹了什麼好事——」衝上去拉著松村的衣領，高地生氣地問，田中和京本是一對兒是團內、不、是後輩間也是默認的事情，松村暗戀著京本好一陣子了，雖然從不知道什麼時候開始，高地便留意到松村好像常常偷瞄著京本，不過見他也沒什麼特別的行動，高地一直裝作不知情。

沒想到現在松村倒是借信息素風暴行兇了，還居然存心想要介入他們中間，不，不是想要，是已經介入，京本一直等待田中在出道後標記自己，松村居然現在就標記京本，不不不，怎麼想也覺得太生氣。

高地緊盯著松村，松村就沒見過高地露出這樣的表情，憤怒著完全沒有笑容，著實說他也有點兒被嚇到了，但在高地的追問下，還是將所有事情和盤托出。

「拜託你……先不要說出去——」說完話之後，高地沉默著，松村馬上表示，不希望高地將標記的事情說出去。

高地抿著嘴唇，心有不憤可是沒辦法完全責難松村。

松村是對京本真心的，忍耐太久的單戀受了信息素的混亂影響，才犯了錯，標記的事情已經沒辦法改變，松村想高地繼續像現在一樣，守護京本就好。

混蛋——

我想守護的，是SixTONES啊。

※

「啊，這件衣服好可愛，誒——可是這個也不錯……樹，你覺得呢？」在北海道的商店街吃吃逛逛，是自己提出的意見，田中全盤接受，高地興高采烈地挑著衣服，然而田中只顧著看電話。

從剛剛開始便竊笑著不停看手機，現在又換了另一個表情看手機，是著急等待的樣子。

「樹？」  
「啊啊，抱歉」意識到自己工作時間不應太常看手機，可是一直未等到京本的回覆害他緊張啊，再加上……京本是跟松村一組。  
「我說啦，這件跟這件，那一個比較好？」高地拿起兩件衣服，在手上揮了揮。  
「哦——都好」  
「就只會說廢話」  
「誒？」  
「算了，問你也沒用——」

間中表現強勢的高地讓田中傻眼，待高地決定好買哪一件衣服，田中陪著高地走向賣小吃店的地方，嚐一下當地美食，兩個人打鬧得不亦樂乎，但高地留意到，田中在他挑著食物，或是鏡頭沒在拍的地方，完全是機不離手。

「樹——」說著話題，田中完全心不在焉，高地拉了拉田中的手。  
「啊——抱歉……」距離京本最後一次回覆自己已經過了一小時，京本還是沒有回覆。  
「怎麼了，你今天狀態很差哦——」坐進咖啡店準備拍買飲料的鏡頭，高地乘著攝影師在調整鏡頭的時候，擔憂地問道。

田中吸了一口氣，似乎想說出來，但又放棄一樣，搖搖頭。

「跟……大我有關？」高地試探著說，田中露出訝異的神情，他不作聲，點了頭。

「其實——大我他……好像被別人標記了——」

田中深呼吸一口氣，努力地說出殘忍的事實，高地看著這樣的田中，不忍承認自己早已知道，田中似乎將重點說了出來，便無法停止說話，他將所有事實告訴高地，包括自己對京本的感情、擔憂、煩惱都告訴高地，高地安靜地聽著，沒有打擾。

「高地……我——」

「我不想失去KYOMO」——

高地沉默著，感情的事沒有誰能介入，身為團員、朋友、伙伴，高地能做的事，僅僅是聆聽並為他們保守祕密而已。

※

「……所以大我現在是乾脆使用北斗的化妝品了吧？你也差不多自己帶過來吧？」高地走進休息室，看見京本在翻著松村的化妝袋找什麼，他白了一眼，吐糟著。  
「我忘了啊──」京本理直氣壯地說，在化妝袋順利找到眉筆，快樂地開始畫著，高地看著京本，無奈地說。  
「你有哪一次是沒忘記的……？真是的」然後走到JESSE的跟前拍了拍他的肩膀，讓JESSE給他造髮型。  
「你自己不也一樣，每次都讓JESSE給你弄頭髮」京本忍不住反駁，看向他和JESSE。  
「是JESSE自己想要幫我弄的！」  
「這也是北斗自己要借給我的！」

和京本大小聲著，身邊的團員沒有想要阻止，他們大概早已習慣，是森本首先開聲問京本東西，才讓他們停止了鬥嘴的行為。

「好了」  
「THANK YOU JESSE——」JESSE以非常熟悉的手法替著自己弄髮型，不一會兒便弄好了，高地帶著滿臉笑容，在鏡子前左右扭著頭欣賞自己今天的髮型，眼角捕捉到JESSE離開休息室，卻沒有太在意。

看著旁邊的京本，京本的白皙的脖子上似乎有點什麼，高地靠近盯著，嚇了京本一跳。

「什、什麼啦——」  
「你這裡有像紅紅的……」高地再靠近，京本卻羞紅著臉的馬上以手遮蔽起來。  
「沒、沒什麼……嗯，我等會兒用遮瑕膏修一修的啦……」

高地突然明白了那點紅紅的是什麼，也刷紅了臉，他沒有再作話，再重新回到鏡子前調整自己的髮型，心裡滿是不解。

不對，既然京本被松村標記了，那麼田中不可能抱京本啊，排斥反應應該是會出現的啊，但為什麼京本會露出這種表情？和松村過的夜？更不可能，今天早上京本和田中是一起出現的啊……

滿腦子問題解不開，休息室的門再度打開，田中先走進來，後面跟著的是JESSE。

「哦，樹，回來了？去好久啊──」回到休息室，京本首先搭話，田中遞上京本愛喝的綠茶，京本笑得好不開心，「謝啦～」  
「風磨今天來見學了，跟他聊了一陣子」田中看了松村一眼，高地留意到松村從剛剛一直在看著京本，和田中對上視線之後，松村才收回了目光，田中拉了拉京本。  
「嗯？」京本被田中的動作嚇到，歪頭問道。  
「啊……我好像時間有點兒趕不及了，能幫我弄髮型嗎？我還得化妝」拖著京本的手，田中走到高地的旁邊，坐在JESSE的髮型用品前面，跟京本說。  
「我？誒……我沒幫別人弄過哎──」京本吃驚著，不過還是乖乖地扭開了JESSE的直髮夾，預熱著作準備。

高地欠欠身讓出空間給京本和田中，看著京本不太熟悉地挑起田中的粉色頭髮，滿臉困惑又不確認的拿著直髮夾在弄，旁邊的JESSE看不過去，主動站在旁邊指導著，甚至一度想將直髮夾給搶過來，可是反倒是京本不願意了。

「等、等等，這裡不能夾太厲害啦——」  
「我自己來就好，JESSE！！」  
「哈哈，KYOMO你別夾壞哦，我等一下一定會跟歌迷說是你夾的」  
「誒……壓力好大」

高地從服裝間換好衣服，回來發現京本還在玩弄、不，是替田中整著髮型，時間不多，大家都差不多換好衣服了，卻只是田中沒有太大的擔憂和著急，只是笑得瞇成一條線，享受著京本的服務，京本鼓起腮幫子，不服輸地努力著，旁邊是JESSE緊張得不敢看的表情。

松村站到自己身旁，準備著要帶到後台的東西，可是高地分明就看見到松村一直在偷瞄京本；高地順著松村的眼神看過去，京本透著幸福洋溢的神情給田中弄著頭髮，田中似乎也沒在介意京本可能會弄壞自己的造型，只是笑咪咪地等待著，幾乎連化妝也沒能辦到，彼此的眼裡只有對方。

不理解為什麼明明有排斥反應，田中還是可是和京本保持親密的距離，老實說，單是出道前的行程已經緊湊得讓高地沒空閒去管其他事情，要追上其他人成長的腳步讓他感到壓力，他擔心自己會被其他人遠遠拋下，只能更加努力。

在接到森本的電話之前，高地一直以為，京本和田中的關係會就這樣下去——

他依舊清楚記得，那天，是一月二十二日。

他的出道日。

他們的出道日。

『喂？慎太郎？恭喜出道了——有事嗎？』在家裡坐著，剛剛結束了和家人們的慶祝，家人們說要出去CD店拍一下照片，大家都出去了，高地在這時接到了森本的電話。  
『啊——KYOMO他……』  
『嗯？』森本說得支吾，停頓頗多，高地不太理解。  
『就是……KYOMO問你要不要喝酒，就大家慶祝一下吧……』是很合情理的事情，高地不太明白為什麼森本說得那麼隱誨。  
『誒，好哎——我馬上來！！！』

反正跟家人的慶祝也結束了，傳了訊息給家人後便換了衣服出門去，跑到森本指定的KTV包廂，高地推門進去，發現裡面人很多，幾乎都是京本會的人，宮近拿著麥克風在前面唱著歌，京本在後面似乎情緒高漲得很，自己在灌飲著啤酒。

「誒，這麼快開始喝了？？」高地失笑，很少看見京本這種樣子，高地走近了森本，發現JESSE也在，二人看著京本，一臉尷尬。  
「啊～～～～高地你這傢伙現在才到，罰飲三杯！！！」京本顯然已經醉了，看見來的人是高地，他高呼著，舉起了手中的啤酒，燈光昏暗，還是看得出京本臉都已經紅了，靠近也開始嗅到濃濃的酒氣。  
「哇大我都已經醉了哎……」

還是不太理解這種情況，但京本會的其他人只是在前面快樂地點著歌，似乎猛喝的人就只有京本一個，JESSE和森本想要阻止，但這裡太吵，京本完全聽不進去。

「JESSE，大我怎麼了？」突然意識到京本太不像他平時認識的樣子，高地不由得問道。  
「呃……」JESSE一臉為難，搖搖頭後強扯起笑臉，「大概是太高興了吧？」

才怪。

我在你身邊這麼多年，你以為可以騙到我嗎？JESSE

「喝！喝！喝！喝！——」不消一會兒，京本甚至將烈酒也拿了起來站著狂灌，高地在旁邊歡呼著並帶領大家為他打氣，京本踉蹌著步伐，有人在拍攝著滿臉笑意，然後在京本成功灌完之後高聲大笑著。

拉著京本出去再次高歌一曲，讓他模仿前輩的唱腔，大伙兒很是興奮，高地站在京本旁邊，笑得臉都要僵掉了，卻不難留意到森本和JESSE沉著臉在說悄悄話。

肯定是發生了些什麼事——

比如說，京本明顯是一副失意的樣子卻要裝作快樂，平時喜歡一杯一杯慢慢喝的他現在是整枝整枝灌，甚至沒有人在勸酒。

又比如說，今天來的人都是京本會，但森本和JESSE跟自己都在，然而總膩在京本旁邊的田中卻沒有來。

沒有被高聲量的派對沖昏頭腦，高地在支持京本再灌一枝的時候，就整理好思路，將事情給猜了出來。

樹……到底還是跟大我分手了嗎——？

「再喝！再喝！再喝！再喝！」雙手舉著打氣，京本又給自己灌下不曉得什麼的酒，對啊，他也擔心京本，可是面對京本的失戀，似乎也沒什麼比交托酒精更好的辦法了。

猛地灌，重重地睡一覺，第二天起來，裝作沒事地如常工作、趕行程——

這樣才能維持SixTONES這個組合下去啊。

※

「樹——手機看夠了吧？」YOUTUBE的拍攝，高地又跟田中被分到同組，他感覺到最近松村和京本的關係好像拉近了不少，二人在休息室也有自然地交談，以為京本向前看著，高地才稍為感到安心點。

沒想到放不下的是田中，從剛剛一直在偷瞄手機，可是又沒有傳訊息什麼，就只是將手機掏出來，看了看螢幕沒有新的訊息，又關上放回口袋，如此重覆著。

「啊……抱歉——」被提醒的田中自知不對，老實道歉著，但一臉憂心地跟著高地挑食材。  
「擔心大我的話，直接找他不就好了？」一語道破，田中在前面推著超市車怔呆了背影，他低低頭，輕聲回答。

既然沒辦法改變，那麼就不要再靠近了——

高地看著田中寂寞的表情，倒是不知道田中是這種深情而願意自我犧牲的人。

這倒是反而讓高地感到難過了。

「北斗做的菜果然好吃！」滿嘴都塞著牛肉，高地快樂地一股腦兒猛吃，北斗做的料理果然一如以往太好吃，完全停不下來。  
「你吃太多肉了，也留點給其他人啊──」松村吐糟著說，忙著翻動鍋裡面的其他食材。  
「高地，我要豆腐──」京本將碗遞過來，高地才在桌上找工具給他撈一下，松村卻先一步將豆腐放在京本的碗裡面，「啊，謝謝」京本低聲說，高地抬頭看著松村和京本，感覺不一樣的氣氛。

「吶，不覺得他們二人關係親密了許多麼？」

高地忍不住問道，他以外的五人幾乎被滾湯嗆到，咳嗽聲此起彼落。

「誒？有這麼誇張嗎？」高地忍住內心的竊笑，這刻的壞心眼像是想要確定什麼一樣，高地緊緊留意著京本跟松村的表情，兩人有點兒尷尬只顧著吃手頭上的東西，JESSE連忙想肉片放在自己的碗裡面。  
「高地你不是最愛吃肉嗎，這片好了」示意自己趕快閉嘴。  
「啊，THANK YOU──」

並不是只有你們才知道所有事情——

吃著肉片的時候，和田中對上了視線，田中蹙蹙眉，示意高地別來添亂。

「這個給你，大我」晚飯結束後，高地、京本和JESSE負責收拾碗盤，拿進去給松村清洗，森本跟工作人員在確定著明天的行程，田中一個人在整理著晚上的床鋪。  
「誒——」JESSE在抹著桌，高地收拾著垃圾，京本卻不情不願地將碗盤搬到廚房去給松村。  
「大我好像不太習慣做這種事呢，哈哈」JESSE說著，抹得起勁。  
「就是樹太寵他，什麼事都不用他做」高地嘟嚷著，看見JESSE意外地沒有回應，他看了看JESSE，然而JESSE先是一怔，然後苦著笑容回應。  
「哈哈，對呢——」

你也——

感到難受嗎？

京本從廚房走出來，焦急地翻著松村的包包，拿了什麼進去，重新出來的時候，後面跟著面色不太好的松村。

「高地，你和JESSE能替北斗將東西洗了嗎？他人不太舒服……」京本說得淡然，可是高地從京本微表情裡讀出了關切，高地和JESSE互相對望，然後點點頭站起來，一起走到廚房去，高地看見京本走向工作人員，指著睡房不曉得在說什麼。

田中的眼睛跟著京本走，可是京本沒有看見，田中又看了看走進睡房的松村，露出了失落。

的確京本要是能夠一直向前走，對他、對樹、對北斗，甚至對SixTONES來說是最好不過的選擇，只有將沒辦法繼續的關係都斷了，團裡面的生態才能平衡。

三角戀的關係不可能一直無了期地持續下去，田中自己也深明這個道理，所以很努力地去抗拒京本；松村一直單戀著京本，所以一步一步靠近京本；可京本——

他就站在田中和松村中間，心裡想著田中，但又沒辦法狠下心對松村。

『等等，北斗──』

『我……就不行麼？』

午夜起床上廁所，高地聽見睡房傳來零碎的耳語，不太能聽清楚，卻是一遍情慾的感覺，高地嚇了一驚，看看床鋪，京本不在——

望著房門裡面，高地又望向在地上睡得正好的田中，沉默。

『KYOMO』第二天早上起床，不意外地大家都著急地找著不在自己床鋪上的京本，京本硬說是自己睡不好，於是跑去跟北斗擠一擠，可是卻緊張兮兮地拉緊自己的衣領。

京本心虛的小動作自然逃不過田中的眼睛，在京本發著呆等待外景工作車的時候，田中走近了京本，京本顯得心虛卻又歡喜，為田中的主動靠近和關懷而樂著，田中將自己的圍巾圈在京本的脖子上，並為他整理好的時候，京本的臉紅得很，他將臉半藏在田中的圍巾裡，眼角都透著笑臉。

「大我，你還好嗎？昨晚沒睡好？」無視著松村帶醋意的視線，高地主動向京本搭話，京本搖搖頭，圍巾裡藏不住的幸福感，眼角微彎地說。  
「沒事」

單戀從來就不是靠努力和堅持就可以得到回報……嗎？

「真的衰死了——」高地跟著JESSE走進雪山中的休憩小屋，雖然溫度馬上升高許多，可是還是冷得要命，高地抱怨著，沒想到拍個節目竟是被困在雪山裡沒辦法離開。  
「哈哈，不過也很特別吧？大家都在比較不害怕！」JESSE一向樂天，他安慰著，領著高地走向小屋的一個角落跟大家集合。  
「大我冷嗎？你看起來快冷死了——」JESSE留意到京本瑟瑟發抖著，穿著外景的羽絨服似乎還是抖得厲害。  
「我裡面就穿了T-SHIRT……」京本回答著，高地白眼一翻，真的是生活白痴啊。  
「你白痴嗎，說好了來東北又只是穿T-SHIRT……」  
「我……！」

京本到底想反駁什麼，高地沒能聽見，因為經理人此時拿著毛毯來到他們身邊，說著簡單的指示，說是沒辦法只能在這裡過一晚，明早就離開，森本拿了毛毯後直接和JESSE聊著天走到一邊去，田中和松村拿好毛毯，分別走向兩個角落，然後回頭將視線停在京本和高地的身上——不，正確來說，是只停在京本身上。

這兩傢伙就完全沒打算理會我嗎？

高地無奈地說，身邊的京本似乎也感受到他們倆熾熱的期待，可是不會回應，他就站著，視線逡巡著卻遲遲未作決定。

「誒，讓我來選可以嗎？」高地故意說。  
「才沒有，你自己一個人睡吧！」田中馬上吐糟著，高地走向田中撒著嬌，眼角看見京本心裡似是決定什麼，神色堅毅地邁開腳步，走向松村。

不——

大我，可不要在這時作決定啊——

踏出人生新一步什麼的，才不要這麼輕易決定啊——

想起了京本和田中之間藕斷絲連的種種，京本的微笑，京本的眼神，京本在意的人……

「大我，我們一起睡好嗎？」

高地從田中手上將手毯搶過來，回頭拉住了正走向松村的京本，他笑笑說，京本一愣，然後點點頭。

「你才自己睡吧！樹！」裝作氣恨恨地說，田中沒想到是這種結果，他和松村二人錯愕地站在原地好一會兒，直至看見高地拉著京本，走向森本和JESSE的旁邊，田中才會意地走向松村。

「那麼，我們一組吧？」田中問道，看著松村，松村點頭，沒有作聲。

※

晚上森本從口袋裡拿出紙牌跟他們玩著，鬧得好不快樂，高地一直在輸巴著森本一輪再一輪，京本坐著在靠後的位置看著高地他們玩紙牌，雙手插著口袋，身子在抖著，似乎入夜了天氣更冷，小屋的暖氣好像不太足夠。

「冷嗎？」田中注意到了，走向京本，坐在京本的旁邊。  
「……有一點」京本點頭，穿著外景服還是覺得很冷，果然穿T-SHIRT不能來雪山啊，他本想著要是穿太暖滑雪會很熱，完全沒料到這種情況。  
「來」田中除下了自己的大衣，掛在京本的背上，京本呆呆地看著田中，田中壞笑著，「看啥啊」  
「樹……不冷麼？」京本問道，田中搖搖頭。  
「你冷的話就穿著吧，別生病了」

田中抱住雙手，還是會冷吧？京本想著，然後主動坐近田中，並伸手將田中的大衣覆住二人。

「還是……一起穿吧」

京本說著，跟田中摩肩擦臂，田中柔軟的毛衣碰起來有種安心的感覺，帶著輕淡的蘋果味，他變得不適應這種味道了，可是，他還是很想留在田中身邊。

田中似乎想拒絕，但又敗給自己的心意和寒冷的天氣，他頷首，也向京本靠攏著。

兩人自然而然地聊著天，說起了天氣、工作、寫新曲、出道、YOUTUBE企劃、歌迷的留言、推特——

一瞬間便像回到了過去，笑得開懷。

「北斗？到你了啊——」高地提示著，松村遲遲未出牌，他順著松村的方向看，只見京本和田中愉快地在聊著天，坐得十分貼近。  
「哦……哦——」

松村隨便出了一張牌，森本和JESSE大笑著，高地一起哄笑著，心裡卻是忘不了松村那失落的表情。

如果必須有人是不開心——

那麼，這個人到底是誰，應該要由京本決定。


	17. 番外/第二結局–高地的煩惱 下

※

「KYOMO，你還好嗎？今天不太精神呢」高地進排練室後便坐在京本的旁邊，注意到京本淺而急促的背影起伏著，擔憂地問道。  
「嗯……生病了——」京本老實回答，聲音聽起來悶悶的。  
「誒，沒問題吧？要不今天還是請假回去休息吧？」京本搖搖頭，拒絕了高地的意見，高地四處張望了一下，能將京本勸退的人還沒到。

老樣子幾乎遲到的田中壓著線進來，京本卻已經準備好一副精神奕奕的樣子排練，該做的動作一個不落下，完全透支他僅餘的體力。

高地重重地嘆氣著，京本的專業意識也太可怕了吧？

「樹，你還是送一送大我回家吧——」果不其然，排練結束後，京本毫無力氣地伏在桌上，動也不動。

高地不忍心，走向田中，說。

「誒？KYOMO怎麼了？」田中完全沒注意是什麼一回事，只見高地指著的京本累透似地伏著。  
「從東北回來就生病了，今天硬撐著不請假回去，還用盡全力排練……」高地老實回答，田中聽見了自然不高興。  
「這笨蛋……」

沒有自己的照顧，就完全放棄照顧自己嗎？

當小少爺也應該有個譜。

「KYOMO，我送你回家好不？你有藥嗎？」田中坐在京田旁邊，輕聲地問道，京本閉著的眼睛慢慢張開，不敢相信田中對自己的主動。

然後點點頭。

「樹……不要走，可以嗎？」

回到家，田中倒了杯水讓京本服藥，按京本的習慣熟悉地將他背包的東西拿出來放好，換洗的衣服扔去洗衣機，田中站起來便想離開。

可是京本卻拉住了田中的衣擺，示弱著。

田中面向著門外，感受到京本的頭靠在自己的背上，變調的陽光氣息從京本生病的身體裡放肆著，京本顫抖起來，這樣的示弱不像自己，可是——

田中知道京本忍耐很久了。

上一次京本在自己家被自己趕出去，京本在門外哭著，他昏過去，到醫院的時候，就只看見他和京本會的人在KTV鬧玩著，為自己灌了一枝又一枝烈酒，他心疼得厲害，可是等到工作上再見面的時候，京本和他均有默契地保持著一種疏離感，但他……

無時無刻都在注視著京本。

像一個禁忌，田中沒辦法忘記京本，總是在京本有需要的時候、困惑的時候、脆弱的時候忍不住走過去，幫助他。

「KYOMO」田中悄聲說，京本將自己拉得更用力。

「我不走，你要我幹嘛？」

田中反問，京本沒料到田中會投來這個問題，他沉默著，然後田中拉開他的手，轉身前在京本的面前，將京本壓在自己懷裡面。

我們不可能的。

田中想這樣說，可是面前這樣的京本，還生著病的京本，他又將話給吞下去了。

不忍心。

「我去給你買點吃的，回來我陪著你」

感覺京本在自己懷裡同意了，田中拖著京本讓他睡在床上，確定京本閉眼休息了，自己才離開京本家。

本能是沒辦法抗拒。

就算京本的心一直向著自己，等到他或是松村的發作期，他們也終究會發現自己才是對方的解藥，一直保持這種身體的關係，就算是京本，也會心動吧？

咬咬嘴唇，田中提著超市的食材回到京本家開始做飯。

本能——

我可以去抗拒它嗎？

「樹……我餓了——」京本睡了一陣子，昏沉卻帶著滿腹的空虛感，京本踉蹌著步向廚房，田中在忙著。  
「這麼快醒來？」田中吃驚著，探了探京本的額前，「你還在發熱著」  
「嗯……我餓了嘛」京本嘟嘟嘴唇，田中沒好氣。  
「很快弄好了，你先在沙發多休息一會兒，我等會兒叫你」

京本乖巧地就聽著田中的話，走向沙發躺著，空腹感讓自己病得昏沉卻沒有睡意，他張開眼睛，呆盯著天花板，傾聽著田中在廚房忙著做飯的聲音。

不適應田中的信息素，田中也對自己有排斥反應——

本能、本能——

就不能反抗嗎？

我喜歡的人——明明是樹。

我想被標記的人——

也明明是樹。

「……」

聽著田中切著東西的咚咚聲，鍋子傳來食物的香氣，京本閉上了眼睛，滲著淚點。

我不想放棄，樹。

※

面對松村向自己發來的約會邀請，京本十萬個不願出席，說了好幾個推搪的理由，可是都被松村通通駁下。沒有辦法之下，京本只好也約了JESSE跟森本，有這兩人在，肯定什麼約會氣氛都沒有，可惜田中有節目要拍攝，高地也被前輩硬拉去踢足球，不然人更多松村便更難接近自己。

「……」松村看起來相當不滿，一整天都在找機會接近自己，坐過山車玩遊戲都故意挑自己旁邊的座位坐著，沒錯，松村身上總帶著讓自己感到舒服的氣味，可是，舒服是一件事，自己的意向也是另一件事。

「京本，小心」拉住發呆的京本幾乎迎面撞上園內的小賣車，松村牽著京本的手似是不願放開，靠在松村懷裡的京本是明白松村心意的，可是自己不容許。  
「謝謝」馬上推開松村，松村也沒有再勉強自己。

京本走在森本旁邊，森本好奇地看著二人的相處，明明之前還處得好好的，一下子彷彿又回到當年不仲的時期，一種怪異的疏遠感，但感覺松村比以前積極了，就是京本一面倒的不願意配合。

到了晚上，四周是期待著煙火匯演的興奮耳語，他們一行四人決定退回美國大街上，方便等會兒煙火一結束便跑向電車站回去，站在這裡雖然視線多少有點兒被擋到，可是人沒有在城堡前的擠擁，倒也是不錯的地點。

『嘌——呯——』第一枚煙火被放上天空，漆黑中閃出璀璨的光芒，綻放著一點一點比繁星更亮眼的七彩繽紛，森本和JESSE在前面驚嘆著五光十色的射燈、投影的動畫和煙火配合的演出，甚至在討論著以後自己的演唱會要如何做這種效果，松村悄悄地靠近了京本，京本反射性縮開。

京本反感地盯著松村，松村的心直往下沉，就如那些被燃燒殆盡的煙火，安靜地消失在夜色之中。

「就……這麼討厭我嗎？京本」松村安靜地問道，森本和JESSE在前面看得投入，就只有京本盯緊自己，煙火之下，似乎就營造了一個只有京本和松村的空間。

他們彼此看進對方的眼底裡，想要找出一個答案，京本自己也知道，被標記了他沒辦法反抗的命運，可是——

卻只是與自己的心背道而馳。

而他不想。

「我……從來沒有討厭過你，北斗」京本淡淡地回答，卻狠心插進松村的心裡面，沒有討厭，卻也沒有喜歡過。

松村這下子總算明白了，自己得到的，只不過是京本的身體。

最不值一提的那種。

「恨過我嗎？」松村問著禁忌，京本沒料到松村會如此的直接，倒是他不會回答了，他知道一切的事情都只是個不幸，也不是松村一手策劃的，可是最後也導致了他和田中的分離。

恨嗎？

京本良久沒有回答，松村看著感到可憐又可愛，他伸手，想要揉著京本的頭頂，手才碰上去，京本便避開了。

一如那天，他們被迫著在YOUTUBE二人對談做企劃，松村翻起京本的瀏海，京本也是這種不適應的表情。

松村訕笑自己無用的感情，在田中和京本的關係中，不，在京本的心目中，再多次的肉體交流，也只不過是無足輕重。

「京本……我喜歡你」

還是說出來了，京本先是盯著松村看，直勾勾地看著松村的心坎裡，然後京本錯開視線，又看著遠方的煙火上。

沒有回答。

「啊～今天好快樂呢，要是能再坐一次過山車就好了！」他們幾乎是煙火匯演完結的一瞬跑出樂園，衝上電車，森本抓緊扶手，感慨地說。  
「對呢」京本笑道，認同著。

搖曳著電車，松村看著窗外黑壓的房屋，森本、京本和JESSE在聊著今天樂園的話題聊得起勁，京本笑得好不開心，這個笑容甚至沒只為自己而顯露過，松村還是終於明白過來。

「啊，我們這裡下，那麼明天見了！」電車緩緩停下，森本驚覺他和JESSE必須在這裡轉車，他們拋下一句，向二人揮揮手，京本微笑著回揮，松村只是簡單點頭。

還是只餘下二人，京本還有幾個站才到他換線的車站，他靠在車門旁邊的玻璃上，遠望著幾乎什麼都看不見的夜色，表情上沒什麼變化，卻也沒有跟松村說話。

「京本」松村首先低頭，喚了京本。

京本扭頭回看著松村，猛地發現受電車搖曳的影響，松村和京本靠得非常近，京本感到有點不自然，不想看著松村，卻發現自己的視線已經無法避開。

「……怎麼了？」京本低聲問道，氣氛曖昧著，松村就一直看著京本，京本不習慣，扭妮著。  
「……我，就不行麼？」

數度重覆這個問題，京本一直沒有回應，京本不想拒絕松村，可是他也沒辦法回應松村的感情。

甚至他縱然猜到，松村對自己的感情並不是在標記自己之後才產生的。

京本一直沒有說話，直至電車靠停自己要下車的站，京本下了車，回過頭來看著松村，松村回眸著自己，二人彼此沉默，直至關門聲響起。

「北斗」

電車關門的聲音響起，然而京本的說話彷似穿越所有，無情地竄進松村的耳裡。

「並不是所有單戀都可以有結果」

車門關上，松村怔怔站在車內看著京本絕決離去的身影。

※

「北斗你怎麼了，面色不太好哦？」高地首先過去，松村只是無力地搖頭。  
「沒……什麼」

京本停止了在袋子中翻找的動作，他呆呆地望向松村，感覺到哪裡不對勁。

是松村的發作日。

「還好嗎？北斗」京本走近松村，憂心地問道，松村的信息素似乎在失控著，相隔幾個身位也能感受到了，想必松村很是辛苦，「你有帶抑制劑嗎？」  
「我服過了——不過，好像不太管用……」松村沒力氣地說，帶著無奈，「不過，今天拍  
攝工作很重要，所以——」早上起來發現自己不對勁便馬上服了抑制劑，可是似乎不太管用，體內的信息素風暴還是讓他難受得很。  
「……不要勉強」京本說，拍了拍松村的肩，松村點點頭，開始化妝。

好幾小時的拍攝松村一直表現很專業，絲毫沒有露出不適感，也幾乎騙倒了京本以為他沒事了，京本首先回到休息室卸妝，沒幾分鐘就卸完了，他坐在沙發翻雜誌，等待森本他們等會兒一起吃飯。

「哦，KYOMO好快啊——」田中走進來，看見京本在裡面，心裡帶著期待又害怕，他搭了話。  
「嗯，等會兒一起吃飯嗎？」京本問道，田中按捺著笑意，點了頭。  
「那麼，我要吃——」

京本想吃什麼田中沒能聽見，只見下一秒松村推門進來，踉蹌著腳步，進來便倒在京本旁邊。

信息素是失控得嚇人，京本大吃一驚，松村能保持最後一分理智已經很了不起了，京本看了看田中，田中避開了視線，不願意看見京本和松村的親密，田中咬著下唇，一副不安的樣子。

「幫幫我、京本——」

松村低聲發出哀求，聲線顫動著求救，京本聽見了不好受，他深明白OMEGA發作期的痛苦，也知道松村體內ALPHA的身份在與之對抗著，可田中在這裡，他抿抿嘴，快速瞄了瞄田中，田中此時拿起手機，直往外面走去，松村抱緊自己，京本努力掙扎著。

「樹——」

抓緊田中，田中想要躲，京本不讓他躲開。

不要，再次把我推開了——

「我等會兒去找你，等我」

田中心中一抖，京本那句『等我』在他的體內激起了浪花，京本的眼神堅定著，田中看進去，似乎看見了很久很久之前的某一天，確立關係後他開玩笑似地跟京本說『等到有一天出道以後，就標記他』，本以為京本會當作只是玩笑，可是京本聽見了，怔住，然後微笑點頭。

那時的眼神，那份堅定，就跟現在沒兩樣。

「……KYOMO，我們——」沒有關係了？不可能了？不可以這樣了？……

京本以手掩住田中的嘴，沒讓他再往下說，堅毅著。

「等我」

在期待著什麼？

明知道不可能反抗，這已經是沒法變改的命運，自己到底還在期待什麼？

田 中 樹——

※

田中在後樓梯抽著煙，然而腦裡面全部都是屬於自己和京本的回憶。

『唷，我轉校過來了！多多指教！』  
『誒，京、京本君？』

田中記得，他那時還是多少顧慮著京本是前輩的身份，總是『京本君』、『京本君』地喚著京本，京本說過不用這麼緊張，田中還是忘不了昔日他們小JR時代，大家瑟瑟發抖地看著京本跟森本在打架的時光。

『吶，樹，我不想上體育課了』  
『誒？』  
『一起逃課吧』

一向不算勤力卻不至於逃課的田中為了京本，頭一回在自己表現一向很好的體育課逃了課，還跑了上天台陪著京本睡覺。

『嗯……唱歌好難』  
『誒，可是京本君已經唱得很好聽啊！』  
『真的？』

變聲期的尾段總是無法完結似地讓京本失去了對自己聲音的控制，面對網上不同前輩歌迷對自己的抨擊，京本在意卻不願意表現出來，是田中鼓勵了他。

『嗯……總感覺京本君你身上有種味道——』  
『……是嗎？』  
『有點兒……像太陽的味道——』

京本失笑，靠近了田中。

『太陽……該是什麼味道？』  
『嗯……就是太陽的味道——』田中沒能答出來，越發湊近的京本封住了自己的嘴唇。  
『樹身上也有一種蘋果的味道』

『……要不，還是退社吧？樹的哥哥們，沒混事務所還不是一樣很多工作？』  
『嗯……可是不會不甘心嗎？』  
『也對啦——』  
『而且，要是我們退了，那麼一直支持我們的歌迷……』

田中苦惱著，要是自己放棄了，會對不起一直以來支持自己的歌迷，京本著迷地看著這樣的田中，甜笑著撲進田中的懷裡。

『誒？？』  
『樹——好溫柔啊』

被京本誇著，田中低頭害羞地笑了。

『終於成團了！以後在SixTONES裡面也要多多指教哦，樹——』  
『京本君可是大前輩呢』  
『又叫我京本君了』  
『我一時改不過來嘛』  
『都同一團了……』

在京本的堅持和強迫下，田中終於在團體結成第二年，努力地在舞台上改掉了自己一直以來喚『京本君』的習慣。

『…KYO、KYOMO』

京本滿意地笑了。

『吶，KYOMO，要是有一天我們能出道，那出道以後，我可以標記你嗎？』  
『誒？』  
『啊，抱歉抱歉，我……只是說笑』

『可以哦』

京本露出幸福的笑臉，戳了戳田中害羞的臉。

……KYOMO。

苦惱著抱著頭，田中沒辦法想像自己等待的意義是什麼。明知道京本此刻在休息室被松村抱了，信息素的作用也好什麼都好，結果就明白地被放出來，為什麼自己還要等待，為什麼自己還是期待，為什麼自己放不下——

那些青春、閃亮的過去。

被誰重重地抱住，田中緊抓著指間的煙蒂，生怕燙傷了京本。

「我來了」田中帶著煙草味，剛好淡淡地蓋過他身上甜膩的蘋果味，京本更舒服地抱緊了田中。  
「KYOMO——」田中想要推開京本，卻京本抓緊更緊，「我們……」

沒可能了，未等田中說完，京本再三加重力度，搶先說話。

「樹覺得標記是什麼？」  
「誒？」沒想到京本這樣問自己，田中一時也回答不上來。  
「樹為什麼當初想要標記我？」  
「誒？」面對京本的質問，田中沒能說半句話。  
「……我不像你們ALPHA，你們可以標記很多OMEGA，可是我，只能給一個人標記」

京本悶悶地說，田中知道，所以，才——

「但我選擇了你」

田中默不作聲，聽著京本的任性跟瘋狂。

「標記不只是一個動作，它還是選擇跟承諾」京本淡淡地說，他放開了田中，直視著他，田中眸裡都是悲傷，他想反駁京本，可是聽著京本對自己的深情，他說不出來。

因為他也是。

「難道我們就不能反抗嗎？難道我被標記了，就連選擇也失去了嗎？」京本堅定地反問，田中總算找到地方說回去。  
「不，KYOMO，你被標記了，我沒辦法碰你，你看，我連抱著你，也必須隔著衣服，不然我就會有排斥反應——」

京本再度用手掩住田中的唇，田中馬上閉嘴，京本靠近自己，田中心裡慌著，然後京本只是閉上眼睛，額前緊貼著田中的額。

「在OMEGA的抑制劑被發明之前，OMEGA一生只能等待一個喜歡的ALPHA去標記他，在此之前，定期都要忍耐發作期的煎熬——」

京本再度張開雙眼，閃爍著京本一直藏在心裡面的堅忍和身為前輩的不服輸。

「但因為抑制劑出現了，OMEGA才有更多選擇，不用去忍耐，不用去著急——」京本說，他掏出了手機，打開了滿是英文的頁面，「我問過JESSE了，上面說外國有藥廠在研究解除ALPHA和OMEGA標記後信息素混合的藥劑，正進入臨床的實驗，成功之後就可以大量投入生產——」  
「等等，KYOMO，也許未來可能真的會出現這種東西，可是你知道需時多久嗎？三年、五年，也說不定是數十年！」田中不忍心地敲碎京本的夢，可是京本更是生氣地反駁著。  
「數十年就數十年！」

當初，是我們選擇了彼此——

你能跟我一起反抗命運嗎？

「……KYOMO」看著倔強的京本，田中竟是感覺一下子自己回到了過去，回到看著前輩打架而自己無能為力的幼小年代，「不可能的……」  
「為什麼？因為不能觸碰，所以你就不喜歡我了嗎？」  
「不是」

馬上否定，田中覺得自己似乎中了京本的圈套。

「要是你那一天變心了，我也會知趣離開」京本重新抱住田中，田中指間的煙蒂滅了，掉落地上，他不由自主地伸手，回抱著京本。

是跟記憶中的陽光氣息不一樣，沒錯。

可是誠如京本所說，京本還是京本，還是他選擇、他所喜歡的京本。

「北斗……有我做得好嗎？」田中輕撫著京本的髮絲，自以為忍耐著醋意問道。  
「哈哈，要抑制信息素又不止一個方法——」京本笑了笑，將頭磨蹭著田中的胸前。  
「……我可是會吃醋的」  
「你有哪天不吃醋」  
「我可是很認真的」  
「明明當初不仲組的梗就是你鬧出來的」  
「……」被說得沒辦法反駁，田中嘟嘟嘴唇，因為不能碰他，結果處於下風。

「KYOMO」  
「嗯？」

終有一天，我會標記你——

低頭笑著，京本點點頭。

我等著。

※

—五年後—

「JESSE，藥呢？」朝思暮想的分離藥劑終於投到生產線上，等不及引進日本的京本馬上讓JESSE到美國用關係給自己帶來，JESSE左腳才剛踏進休息室，京本馬上抓著他問。  
「等等，我、我還沒進來呢……」JESSE吐糟著，打開了手提袋，從裡面拿出了兩小顆的藥丸。

「紅色的是給北斗，黃色的是你自己吃……」眼看著京本馬上便想將黃色的藥丸給吃下去，JESSE大驚，怎麼性急到連藥丸也不會吃的習慣給忘了？「等等，不、不能現在吃！！」

連忙阻止，JESSE翻過說明書，舉起給京本看。

「上面寫著，藥丸服了之後對ALPHA和OMEGA的信息素會有很大程度的影響，估計不好受，至少在家裡休息個數天，雖然醫學上是很安全也沒什麼後遺症，但始終是要將信息素分離，你們要一起吃，才能有最好的效果，」京本點點頭，扭頭就要去找松村，「等等，我還沒說完！！」

知道這五年間京本和田中不好受，看著戀人如此親近，卻總像隔了一道海似地，不能碰，連吻也不能接，他了解京本的著急。

「而且，信息素分離之後，所有穩定的信息素都會重新變得活躍，也就是說，你跟北斗這幾年間磨合回來安定的發作期，也會重新變得不穩定起來……」

就是說，這幾年間松村漸漸平復回來的信息素，又會重新變回五年前一樣，俱侵略性而殘忍了？

京本抿住嘴唇。

「你……可要告訴北斗哦」JESSE不安地說，京本點點頭。  
「我知道了，謝謝你，JESSE」

拿著藥丸放到包裡，待拍攝結束，京本才拿著它們去找松村。

感覺好像很對不起松村，又要讓他回到ALPHA跟OMEGA互相影響和衝突的狀態，可是，難得分離劑終於發明了出來，京本不能放棄。

「北斗——能……用你一兩分鐘嗎？」松村在休息室收拾著，看見是京本，眼利地看見他手中拿著的藥丸，心裡馬上明白是什麼一回事。  
「這是……？」

京本將藥丸放在松村的手裡，松村低頭讀著包裝上的英文，沉默。

「嗯……就這，這就是我拜託JESSE帶回來……」

原來即將分離的一刻，是這麼難以開口。

五年來，京本和松村從一開始互相受信息素影響，至京本找了比發生關係更好的方法去抑制信息素，再慢慢習慣松村，可隨著藥丸的出現，京本想起了許久之前，松村曾經想將自己佔有的一幕幕。

「這就是……分離丸嗎？」松村輕聲問道，京本點頭，想將JESSE說過的話重述一遍，可是松村看見卻讀懂了那盒裝上的英語，「分離之後，我的信息素會變回之前一樣不穩定嗎……」

京本默不作聲。

松村拿著藥丸，又對上京本的視線。

「要是我不願意服那怎麼辦？」  
「誒？」沒想到松村的提問，京本下意識呆若木雞地站著。

原來……

單戀，真的不一定有結果。

京本緊張地向JESSE跑去，再尷尬地來找自己，松村都看在眼內，與其說京本滿心都想著田中，倒不如說，他們根本從未分開。

即使是沒辦法觸碰，連接吻也沒辦法——

可是田中、還是京本，均沒有離開。

分離的人，原來從頭到尾，都只有自己。

「哈哈，說笑罷了，我晚上回家會吃，吃的時候告訴你一下」  
「嗯……」松村裝出輕鬆的笑容，卻在京本的心裡面印下了傷痕。

是我、

始終沒有回應你的感情。

「京本」  
「？」  
「我……果然不行嗎？」

最後一次，松村背向著京本，低沉的聲線問道。

「……」

京本良久沒有作話，松村讀懂了沉默的答案，他輕笑自己的妄念，打開休息室，離開了京本。

※

『京本君和松村君今天都告病假，工作沒辦法做了，今天全體休息一天吧』經理人早上傳來氣衝衝的訊息，晚了起床的田中看見了，乍看以為是怪自己遲到，再仔細閱讀，發現不關自己的事，而且還得到一天的額外假期。

太爽了。

出道後一直忙碌，像這樣突如其來的假期已經不曉得多久沒試過。

『鈴鈴——』看了手機，發現是JESSE打來。

「哦哦？早安JESSE」田中打著招呼。  
「你這笨蛋，就你不擔心，大我呢？」JESSE少有地認真吐糟著，田中不解，怎麼打到自己手機裡找京本。  
「他在自己家吧……怎麼了？」  
「他都沒告訴你嗎？他讓我到美國外景的時候順道替他買信息素分離劑，我昨天給了他，今天他和北斗都告病假了，你說是什麼一回事？」

關掉通話，田中以最快速度換好衣服跑出家門。

KYOMO就是笨蛋——

這麼大的事，為什麼不通知自己——

至少，自己可以在他的身邊守著啊……

「KYOMO、KYOMO開開門，是我啊——」在京本家的門前敲著，好一陣子沒有人回應，田中快焦急死了，但只能繼續敲。

『咯嗒』——

門鎖開了，京本病懨懨的探頭出來，田中馬上推門進去，接住了無力的京本。

「KYOMO！你怎麼了？要服藥為什麼不事前告訴我？」

滿屋子都是京本的信息素，夾離著輕微松村的墨水味，信息素風暴在京本體內發作著，京本只能放任風暴在自己體內進出，昏沉地睡著。

「嗯……不太好受——」京本難受地說，田中扶著他走到沙發，讓他躺下來，「我想像藥不一定有效，就沒告訴你了，不過……」

京本躺在田中的腿上，卻是甜滋滋地笑了起來。

「？？」  
「你沒發現嗎？信息素——」變得和以前一樣了。

田中那清甜撲鼻的蘋果味道，終於回來了。

「誒？對哎！！！KYOMO你的太陽味道！！！」田中驚喜地叫著，京本只是虛弱地笑，卻又努力地站起來，「哎，你想幹嘛？」

抓住田中的指尖，京本拉起了自己的頭髮，伸向自己後頸的地方。

溫熱讓田中不由得一縮，卻又放鬆地覆在上面。

排斥反應——

消失了。

田中也了解到這個事實，高興得說不出話來，他緊緊地抱著京本，咬著嘴唇，不曉得該說些什麼好。

五年了。

自從京本的堅持之後，田中只帶著終有一天京本會放棄的心情，過一天快樂一天的心態跟京本相處，時日一晃，就是五年。

終於，可以觸碰京本了。

「不過還需要一兩天信息素才慢慢安定，到時候才能標記」京本摸了摸自己後頸，說。

田中沒說話，溢滿笑意，莞爾著靠近京本，京本閉上眼睛，感受到久違田中柔軟的雙唇。一如觸電一樣讓人心跳不已，京本想起了第一次跟田中接吻的情景，老大不小的兩人，竟是噗通噗通地緊張起來。

「……總覺得好害羞啊！」京本忍不住說，田中笑了笑，摸著京本的頭頂。  
「才接個吻害羞什麼啊」  
「誒可是樹你臉都紅了」  
「好吵」

田中讓京本重新躺著休息，京本牽著田中的心，嗅著屬於田中蘋果香氣的味道令人安心，田中仔細看著京本五年來幾乎沒變化還是長得漂亮的臉龐，他暗自笑著，忍不住以指尖在上面劃著線條。

「我覺得我等不到一兩天了，KYOMO」  
「等不到也要等」  
「誒……好小氣——」  
「你別吵著我休息——」  
「我可是特意跑過來找你的……」

輕聲地鬥著嘴，田中寵溺著看著京本，傾聽著京本睡著的呼吸聲，彷彿天下間最想要的東西已經垂手可得。

等到出道以後，就標記你——

原來，需要堅持。

原來，需要反抗。

原來，需要選擇。

本能，只要試著反抗──

就可以反抗。

—彩蛋—

「北斗——我們來探病囉——」森本大聲地在松村家門前擾攘著，松村拖著不舒服的身體出去開了門，發現是森本、高地跟JESSE。  
「你們怎麼來了……？」松村沒好氣地問，欠欠身讓他們三子進去。  
「因為你失戀嘛，我們就來探一下病」

一下子說中松村的死穴，松村被哽住沒說回話。

「倒真的謝謝你們啊」

拖著沒力氣的身軀，松村重新躺在沙發上，沒想到三人又跟了過來。

「吶吶，北斗你家電視能插PS5嗎？」  
「對了之前我們玩的喪屍遊戲出新版了，我帶了過來」  
「北斗你家裡能叫外賣麼啊哈哈哈哈哈」  
「所以說北斗電視的線在哪裡啊——」  
「嗚啊慎太郎這遊戲看封面就覺得好恐怖——」  
「慎太郎我絕——對玩不來」  
「JESSE意外地很膽小呢」

……

「吶，你們能回去嗎？？？！！！」

忍不住大吼，自顧自地開著電視，從冰櫃著拿飲料，翻弄著電視要駁電動遊戲，松村好奇他們到底來幹嘛。

「誒，北斗好冷淡」  
「我們都特意來了」  
「還想著你失戀了來陪一下你」

……

「你們還是給我回去吧——」

松村頭上冒著黑線，再次重申，三子看著松村。

「這孩子生病了好可憐，都不曉得自己在說什麼呢」  
「慎太郎幫我拿個可樂謝謝」  
「哇啊這個七味粉好特別，沒見過呢……」

松村從沙發上拿著個抱枕蓋在自己的臉上，放棄掙扎。

然而心裡還是暖暖的。

沒辦法得到喜歡的人。

可是SixTONES還是SixTONES，也算了。

—番外完—


End file.
